MMPRJLA: A Cry For Help
by C.A. Turner
Summary: The heroes leap into the Conquest Of Evil Universe. Co-written by Shadow Ranger.
1. A Cry For Help aka Inner Mission

DISCLAIMER: Power Rangers: Saban's. JLA, Titans, Young Justice, & Outsiders: DC's. Doctor Who, Nyssa, Tegan, Adric, & Leela (and maybe the 4th Doctor): The BBC's. Charlie's Angels Jill, Kelly, & Sabrina: Columbia Pictures Television by way of Ivan Goff & Ben Roberts. This storyline comes from Conquest of Evil by Shadow Ranger. Enjoy.   
  
A CRY FOR HELP a/k/a INNER MISSION by C.A. Turner   
  
GALLIFREY   
  
She marched down the corridor as quickly as she could while trying to remain dignified. Her personal escort hurried to keep up, tripping over as their heavy weapons threw them off balance. She shook her head and wondered why they insisted on such tight security on a world well known for its planetary shielding and exhaustive security checks. There was more chance that she would die of old age trying to reach her destination than there was of an assassin coming close enough to kill her.   
  
She took a moment to compose herself before marching through the door. The engineers in the room snapped to attention, leaving their posts to show respect and causing countless pile ups inside the transportation ducts. Some presidents liked such attention to detail and traditional shows of respect, she just wanted them to do their jobs. Transprotation was an election issue after all.   
  
"Lady Flavia," a technician acknowledged as she entered. He bowed and she had to cough before he continued. "I am sorry to trouble you, especially at such short notice, but we require the advice of the President of the High Council."   
  
Flavia held up her hand and the little technician fell silent. She was used to urgent requests for her advice. Nine times out of ten, it turned out to be a technician attempting to flatter her over some minor matter.   
  
"Just show me the problem." She said.   
  
The technician nodded, and showed her to the vortex scanner where he had been seated. "As you are aware, Madame President, this is the time scanner we use for finding anomalies within the Time vortex."   
  
With a firm, but gentle tone, Flavia replied "As you said, I am aware. Kindly get to the point, please."   
  
"Very well, Madame President. A few days ago, we detected an obstruction inside the vortex. We attempted to disperse it in accordance with standing order number 3145.." Flavia coughed and the man hurriedly moved on with his explanation. "When we checked we discovered the obstruction was an artificial structure which is somehow using the vortex to increase its temporal stability. We cannot move it."   
  
"I see. Have you detected life signs?" Flavia asked as she looked at the sphere like ball floating in time itself.   
  
"Various, and an unusual reading that eminates from Gallifrey, the Tomb of Rassilon, to be exact."   
  
"Has the tomb been disturbed?"   
  
"A recent scan of the Death Zone revealed no activity near the tomb. There is something else, Madame President. The Doctor has managed to appear on Gallifrey's surface, and removed his one time companion."   
  
"Is he linked to the anomally?"   
  
"No, Madame President. If anything I would say the Doctor was simply taking advantage of the disturbance to pass through the induction barriers without entering one of the ports. I felt that you should know."   
  
"Very well, no harm has been done. Knowing the Doctor's unique relationship with the planet, it is not surprising he was able to do so."   
  
"No harm done? Madam President I beg to differ. The Doctor has made a mockery of our security arrangements, has illegally entered this timezone and has removed one of the planet's occupants without permission. I fail to see how you can not take immediate action. At the very least he should be made to speak to the Security Committee to close these loopholes in our security." Lord Helms stated. It was well known that the grey haired, golden robed Time Lord bore a personal grudge against the Doctor.   
  
Flavia replied "Was it not you, Lord Helms, who demanded less than ten cycles ago that the girl be removed from Gallifrey? For all you know, I might have asked that the Doctor drop in and collect her." She spoke, then added "Yes, without going through the proper channels. I feel that the Doctor is a special case who has done great service to Gallifrey."   
  
"The Doctor is a dangerous renegade, and should have been sentenced to death long ago." Lord Helms shot back.   
  
Glaring at him, Flavia spoke angrily "That decision is not yours to make, Lord Helms. If I were to suddenly start calling in every Time Lord based on their past behaviour, you might yourself sharing a cell with the Doctor. Remember, the Doctor has already answered for many of his misdeeds. There are some Time Lords that would not be able to say the same.   
  
"I withdraw my protest for now." Lord Helms spat before leaving.   
  
"Now," Flavia spoke to the technician. "So far, you have shown me an anomaly linked to Gallifrey. Where is this great problem that requires my attention?"   
  
"There, Madame President!"   
  
On the scope appeared a small dot that grew larger as it approached. Within seconds, it reached the anomaly, and destroyed it.   
  
"Raise the planetary defense screen." Flavia said.   
  
"Already done, Madame P."   
  
The object struck Gallifrey. It did not result in a single explosion, with millions dead, as Flavia would have expected. Instead, it disintegrated on contact with the atmosphere, and covered the surface with dust. Nothing escaped the deadly dust as it rained down on the planet. Plants rotted away, worms carried the dust deep under ground, where it came into contact with other animals, water boiled, and humanoids unlucky enough to get caught in the open screamed in pain. The continued death and destruction reached the Planet's core, damaging the Eye of Harmony. The Eye cracked, and sucked the entire world into a black hole.   
  
On the edge of reality, Minion watched as the planet disintegrated. There was a sudden burst of energy as the planet exploded. The black hole took the light and heat along with the few remains. Minion took the power of the Timelords, and trapped it inside his body. Although the Shadow Grid survived, only those on Gallifrey understood how to use it. Hence, without Gallifrey, there could be no Shadow Grid.   
  
* * * MMPR/JLA ALTERNATIVE DIMENSION: Just inside the Watchtower, a blue Telephone booth materialized. Billy Cranston, the Blue Morphin Ranger and newly ordained Green Lantern was watching with interest. With him was the Flash, the fastest man alive. "It's him. We've got some major trouble to deal with now." Flash spoke.   
  
"What's wrong. Is he a enemy?" Billy asked.   
  
"No, just the opposite. It's just that whenever he shows up, an Earth- shattering crisis usually follows right behind him. I gotta wonder what's up."   
  
Right then, the doors opened. Out came a rather huffy young Australian stewardess (air hostess), a younger woman in purple victorian garb, a young boy, only 3 years older than Justin Steed, and a young blond man in edwardian cricketeer's garb.   
  
"DOCTOR! I see you've changed again." Flash grinned. How many times now?"   
  
"Four, actually." The Doctor answered. "Yes, this is a bit younger than I expected. That's the trouble with regeneration...you're never sure what you're going to get. Still, no time for small talk. You must contact your fellow Justice Leaguers...along with this Earth's Power Rangers. Something is happening in another dimension that, if it isn't stopped, could threaten to destroy all dimensions in this universe...including this one!"   
  
"That's all I needed to hear!" Billy cried as he raced over to the console. "All JLA members...alert, priority one!"   
  
* * *   
  
"Let me get this straight. If the Rangers of that universe don't stop this, it will most likely spread into all other dimensions?" Hawkman asked. All of the Justice League, and the Titans had got together, along with Zordon, in his own warp tube that Green Lantern Hal Jordan had created for him.   
  
"Apparently," Nyssa told the assembled teams. "This villain has managed to subdue ove thirty Rangers, and then gained access to the time vortex, and destroyed Gallifrey."   
  
"Even now, I can feel the TARDIS dying." The Doctor said. A copy of myself is outside of that dimension maintaining my stability. My future self has gone to assist the Rangers of that world, and one of my past selves has gone to find one of my former companions. I left her on Gallifrey, and owe it to her to try and get her out of there before the planet is destroyed."   
  
"You got our help." Jason Lee Scott, the Red Ranger, declared. The others, Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger), Zack Taylor (Black Ranger), Kimberly Hart- Oliver (Pink Ranger), her husband Tommy Oliver (White Ranger), Samantha Dean (Purple Ranger), and Billy chorused their agreement.   
  
"Ours too. The Justice League stands ready." Wonder Woman declared. Batman, Hal Jordan, Flash, Black Canary, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Isis, & Superman also gave their support.   
  
"Count the Zeos & Titans in on this!" Nightwing declared. Kat Hilliard, Tanya Sloan, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, David Truehart, Jamie Zedden, & Trey all shouted yes, as did Troia, Starfire, Arsenal, Tempest, Cyborg, Raven, Jesse Quick, Green Lantern Kyle Rayner, & Supergirl.   
  
"That's more help than I had hoped. The Doctor said.   
  
Zack looked thoughtful. As if reading his mind, Batman declared "All of us can't go there. We'd leave this dimension imperiled. Some of us are going to have to stay."   
  
"I suggest Superman, Batman, Hal Jordan, Kyle Rayner, Nightwing, Troia, Isis, Flash, & Wonder Woman, along with all the Morphin & Zeo Rangers. The rest of the JLA & Titans will stay here." The Doctor suggested.   
  
Zack & Kimberly spoke up at the same time "We'll contact the Lightstar Rangers, & the Thundercats." Zack added "We could also use the Outsiders help, too."   
  
"Hmm. Batman? Isn't it time to contact William Mitchell over in Mariner Bay? It may be time for Lightspeed to come to action." Isis asked.   
  
"Definitely sounds like a plan. Doctor, we'll be ready for a dimensional leap, if we need to be." Trini spoke up.   
  
"The TARDIS is well-equipped for that." I feel that you must contact the following 3 women: Jill Munroe, Kelly Garrett, & Sabrina Duncan. We need all the detectives we can get." The Doctor told them   
  
"Ok, people, let's make a definite battle plan." Wonder Woman told everyone there.   
  
* * *   
  
  
  
In a fashionable suburb of Los Angeles, a brick building with an outer door had a plaque next to it. It said....   
  
CHARLES TOWNSEND INVESTIGATIONS Los Angeles-New York-Las Vegas-Hawaii   
  
Inside, three women were awaiting a visitor. Kelly Garrett, best described as a modern day southern belle with wavy dark brown hair, asked "You can't be serious. The Justice League of America wants our help in a case?"   
  
"That's the message I got on my machine. That's why I called you and Bree. One of them should be here." California blond Jill Munroe spoke up then.   
  
The door opened. Wonder Woman, the Black Ranger, the Pink Ranger, Hawkman, & Black Canary walked in. "Before you think this is a huge practical joke, it isn't. We are really with the JLA, and we need your help, how, I don't rightly know at this moment." Pink Ranger said.   
  
Speaking for her 2 partners & herself, Sabrina Duncan smiled and asked: "When do we start?"   
  
* * * After notifying both the Lightstar Rangers & the Thundercats about their situation, Flash put in a call to Crossworld City, contacting the VR Troopers. Getting their help, he then told Isis.   
  
"Time portal open. The ones we need, come forth!" Isis shouted.   
  
Trini watched and smiled as Xena, Warrior Princess, & Gabrielle came through the portal. "Great to see you again." Trini smiled.   
  
"Likewise. However, I think you guys need help again. What's going on?"   
  
"We'll explain in detail at the Watchtower. Basically, we need your help defending our dimension while we're in another. They need our help, the forces of evil have gone totally crazy there. Will you do this?" Flash asked.   
  
"My pleasure. Gabrielle?" Xena asked her best friend.   
  
"Whither thou goest. Count me in, too. But shouldn't we contact Hercules? They may need his help too?"   
  
"We don't know how to find him. Besides, there's no time." Trini frowned. "But we did contact one of the Doctor's former companions. He's picking her up as we speak." * * *   
  
GALLIFREY, MINUTES BEFORE IT'S DESTRUCTION:   
  
Leela, a cavewoman out of her time period living on Gallifrey, walked to the TARDIS with the Doctor, or rather, his previous incarnation. "Exactly what sort of evil are we dealing with? And what do you mean by, 'You're already there'?   
  
"That's right. You've never experienced a Time Lord regeneration, have you?"   
  
As she hopped in, Leela frowned "Never. What should I expect?"   
  
"Someone younger, blonder, and more willing to take risks." the Doctor told her. He's quite a charming little fellow, you'll like him." * * *   
  
JLA WATCHTOWER: THE MOON :   
  
Everyone was assembled ready and waiting. Green Lanterns Hal Jordan & Billy Cranston promptly took charge of the meeting. "Everyone, please! I would like to turn this over to the Doctor. He can explain exactly what we're up against. Doctor." Billy spoke.   
  
Sabrina whispered to Jill & Kelly in awe "I can't believe we're here!"   
  
Kelly asked "How did Charlie take the news that we were helping the JLA?"   
  
"You know NOTHING ever shocks Charlie for long. How do you think Bosley will handle this?" Jill asked.   
  
"He'd faint on the spot!" Kelly giggled. They quickly turned their attention back to the Doctor. "He's cute." Jill smiled.   
  
"Eyes back in and pay attention." Sabrina chided.   
  
The Doctor began "In this universe, there are countless dimensions, some with varying differences of day to day life, some with different heroes, some have none at all. The one that we are aiding has Power Rangers & VR Troopers, much like this world. However, there are no Purple Rangers, no Lightstar Rangers as yet; none have yet made themselves known, and no JLA, Titans, Young Justice, or Geo Rangers. However, this dimension does have the potential to have them."   
  
"A force of evil, Minion, tried to destroy the Zeo Rangers of that universe. There, Zordon sent 8 young men & women on a journey for new powers, once again becoming Morphin Rangers. I must correct myself. I erroneously said there were no Purple Rangers. Recently, 2 have arisen. One is the Purple Zeo Ranger, Jamie Zedden."   
  
"Just like here." Kat Hilliard whispered.   
  
"The other is Tanya Sloan, the Purple Morphin Ranger"   
  
"Wait!" Tanya spoke. "I'm the Yellow Zeo Ranger."   
  
"Here, you are. In this alternate dimension, you went with 7 other people to become the Purple Morphin Ranger. It is not yet known if a Samantha Dean exists in their universe."   
  
"Back to the task at hand, something that Minion started, has grown into a potential disaster, and could wipe out all dimensions as well. There are 10 key dimensions. 2 have already solved their problems, and stand ready should the need arise. This is the third, where the greatest concentration of the forces of good are located."   
  
"The 4th is where we will be going. They have the potential for a JLA, a Titans, Young Justice, etc. They already have Lightspeed Rangers, Morphin Rangers, Zeo Rangers, & VR Troopers, along with Masked Rider, Beetleborgs,...and Turbo Rangers."   
  
"Turbo Rangers?" Rocky DeSantos asked.   
  
"They are what the Geo Rangers would be here. I'll explain more as we go, but one major difference: Justin. Here, he is the grandson of British agent John Steed, ergo, Justin Steed, and because he controls the force of fire on the Geo team, his color is red. There, he is as American as cheeseburgers and fried chicken, and his color is blue. I will try to explain more as we go. Is everyone ready?" the Doctor finally asked.   
  
"Just about." Hal spoke up. "All right, the people that will be making the trip...   
  
From the Titans: Nightwing, Green Lantern Kyle Rayner, Troia, Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, David, Jamie, Trey, & Supergirl.   
  
"Along with the following Justice Leaguers: Wonder Woman, Batman, Flash, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Isis, Superman, Kimberly, Zack, Trini, Jason, Tommy, Samantha, & Billy."   
  
"We're all ready to go. I've contacted Keith Partridge. He and his brothers Danny & Christopher, and his sisters Laurie & Tracy stand ready as the ThunderCats. They'll be working with the Lightstar Rangers and the Outsiders." Jason added.   
  
"Sabrina, Kelly, & I will be with Young Justice, and the Geo Rangers. But...what about this...'Lightspeed' team?" Jill asked.   
  
"I've contacted Ms. Fairweather & Capt. Mitchell. It's getting underway as we speak." Batman told them.   
  
"I still find it hard to believe that we are travelling in a blue telephone box. We're all going to fit into that?" David asked.   
  
"Trust me, the TARDIS is larger than it looks. You have to be inside to believe it. Let's roll, and to the people staying here, good luck, and be careful." Wonder Woman finished.   
  
Soon, those chosen went aboard the TARDIS, and closed the doors. There was a charging sound, as the TARDIS began to fade. Soon, it was gone, leaving others to protect a planet in their absence.   
  
The Angels hoped they were up to the task, and the trust the JLA placed in them. 


	2. Variations

DISCLAIMER: None of the following are mine: The Power Rangers Morphin, Zeo, and Space belong to Saban. JLA and Titans belong to DC comics. All incarnations of Doctor Who, and his companions are the BBC's. Xena and Gabrielle: Studio USA. Charlie's Angels and the Partridge Family: Columbia Pictures Television. Thanks to Shadow Ranger for the bulk of this story arc.  
  
VARIATIONS by C.A. Turner  
  
Doctor's TARDIS, Between Dimensions:  
  
Samantha Dean, the Purple Morphin Ranger, was pacing the TARDIS control room, pondering everything she had just heard. Another dimension, one without the JLA, or Titans, needed their help. Puzzling to her was the question did she have a counterpart there.  
  
Adam Park, Zeo Ranger 4, Black, paused to ask "Doctor, just who or what was this 'Minion', and how did he cause this problem?"  
  
"I'd best fill everyone in on this. Could all of you please come to the meeting room? Nyssa will show all of you there." ***  
  
The meeting chamber was enormous. A table reaching from the back of the room to just 2 feet shy of the door dominated the room, with 22 chairs on either side. 3 chairs were at the head of the table. The room itself was opulent, in onyx & ivory. It didn't happen often, but even the Batman was impressed.  
  
Once everyone was seated, the 5th Doctor began to tell the story of Minion, his genesis as a clone of that dimension's Billy Cranston, how he tried to steal the Rangers Morphers, and that he was stopped when Tommy got wise to this, and stopped him. The Doctor also revealed that there, Jason went to a World Martial Arts Expo in Kyoto, Japan, and Kim, Zack, & Trini went to a World Peace Conference in Madrid, Spain, not Geneva, Switzerland, as once thought. Kat, Adam, & Tanya took their places, while.  
  
"Hold the phone! Rocky, Adam, Kat, and I were never Morphin Rangers, so we never held the Morphin Power." Tanya Sloan, Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow, spoke.  
  
Sighing, Nyssa told her "There are several variations of individual histories throughout the Universe. This is one of them. There, Jason went to a World Martial Arts Conference and Expo, while it was Kimberly who went with Zack and Trini to the World Peace Conference in Madrid, Spain. There, the original site, Geneva, Switzerland, was passed over due to internal bickering among the sponsors of the Conference. It is that reason that your counterparts there have held the Morphin powers."  
  
"Thank you, Nyssa." The Doctor spoke. He resumed with Rocky took Jason's place, Rita & Zedd bringing the clone back to life, giving him a small portion of their power, which he quickly usurped, christening himself Minion, and soon began his march for power, sending Rita and her bunch to Onyx, along with the Machine Empire, then attacking that Earth's Zeo Rangers, invading the Power Chamber."  
  
"Power Chamber?" Superman asked.  
  
"Their version of the Command Center. He then went about in destroying the Zeo Crystal, creating new henchmen made of a substance called Validium and christening them as Robo Troopers.  
  
"Will he be able to destroy our powers?" Rocky DeSantos asked.  
  
"Thankfully, no, for 2 reasons. The energy from your crystals are now a part of you. In your dimension, you absorbed the Morphin qualities of your Zeo Crystals. The outer crystals power the Zeo Zords, but the power itself is yours, now and forever".  
  
"Secondly, your dimension is unique. Most dimensions are evenly balanced in terms of good and evil. There are a few where evil has the upper hand. Yours is a rarity in which the scales are hugely tipped in the favor of good. Evil can gain a foothold in your dimension, but usually loses rather quickly. True, there are dictators, despots, murderers, and the usual lot, but about 94% of the time, good is the triumphant force. However, if he wins, Minion could change this, and present a major threat to your dimension, and countless others."  
  
"Prince Trey of Triforia, the Gold Zeo Ranger, is on his way to Earth now to help, as is my future self, and his assistant, Samantha Jones. I have also been in contact with my 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 7th, 8th, and 9th, personas." The Doctor finished. "However, odds are that we won't see much of any of them. My 9th self is so new that I really don't know that much about him."  
  
"What happened next?" Wonder Woman asked.  
  
"Zordon needed a new team to help protect Earth, so he gathered 8 people for that task. The viewscreen will show you."  
  
Everyone turned to the screen on the right wall, as it began to replay the events that brought them here...  
  
1 July 1998, 19.00hrs The Power Chamber,  
  
In a column of clear light Jason Lee-Scott, former Red Morphin and Gold Zeo Ranger arrived in the Power Chamber. He immediately noticed that only Tanya was with him. He glanced at the Viewing Globe and saw it was shifting images, monitoring all the Rangers on Earth, both former and current.  
  
"I'm here Zordon," Jason said, "What's up?"  
  
"Thank you for coming Jason," Zordon said. "I have already told Tanya the reason I have summoned you and she has agreed to help us."  
  
Jason moved over to where Tanya was sitting. A chair appeared for him to use; indicating this might be a long conversation. Alpha 5 was scurrying around on the other side of the Power Chamber, apparently trying to talk to someone.  
  
"How much do you know about the Ranger Powers?" Zordon asked.  
  
"Only that the powers take the form of either a set of Power Coins or the Zeo Crystal," Jason answered.  
  
Zordon sighed; there was obviously a lot he would need to teach his Rangers in the future, especially if they succeeded in completing his plan.  
  
"You are partially correct," Zordon said. "The Ranger Powers you are used to have been drawn by Power Coins and the Zeo Crystal. However, only those who have held the powers of the Morphin Grid would be accepted as Rangers on another world. As White Morphin Master I had the right to name the Zeo holders as Rangers, a role they have fulfilled with honour, courage and great skill."  
  
"So what exactly is the Morphin Grid?" Jason asked. Of all the Rangers, only Billy had ever done any real research on their powers.  
  
"The Morphin Grid is a source of energy that humans sometimes refer to as magic, formed shortly after the Universe was created. The power of the Morphin Grid is spread throughout the Universe. On some worlds all the people can touch the power, on others such as Earth, many members of the population are unable to touch the power naturally. Instead the Power manifests itself as miracles and unexplained phenomenon such as telekinesis and telepathy."  
  
"Why are we unable to touch the Power?" Jason asked.  
  
"In a way you can," Zordon explained. "Earth is a unique planet. The planet itself contains great power and magic. It also contains a high percentage of Iron, which counters the effects of magic. As a result magic is overlooked in the day to day lives of humans and is not taught in the ways as it is on other worlds."  
  
"When I first picked my Rangers I had a number of requirements," he continued. "Firstly they had to be willing to accept the rules of the Power. There were others on Earth who would have been able to hold the Power, but might have abused the Power. Secondly, they needed to be able to form and act as a team. When I first ordered Alpha to find you the computer searched for a group of friends. Finally, I required teenagers who had the potential to touch the power."  
  
Tanya took the opportunity to ask the question she had been wondering about since the day that she had first become a Ranger. "Zordon, why did you choose teenagers to be Rangers?"  
  
Zordon smiled. He knew the other Rangers had often discussed the issue, but none of them had yet come to the right conclusion. "The first reason is because as I said I needed humans with the potential to touch the Power whose minds were not closed to the possibilities of doing so. In addition it was important that those I selected were old enough to understand the responsibility the role of Ranger entailed. By selecting teenagers I not only fulfilled both of those requirements, but also found a group whose lives would be able to help when needed and not get stuck in other activities."  
  
"To go back to my original point," Zordon continued. "The Morphin Grid has three sides, sometimes referred to as the Lightside, the Darkside and the Shadow Grid. The Light and Dark sides of the Grid are equal and opposite of each other. It is possible for someone with the ability to touch the Lightside to also touch the Darkside. It is the intention that determines where the power comes from."  
  
"So when Tommy was under Rita's spell he drew energy from the Darkside?" Jason asked.  
  
"No," Zordon replied. "Although Rita's spell made him evil, he was still using the Lightside powers through his Power Coin. If he had been truly evil the Ranger Powers would have left him. Only the Lightside can create Rangers, the Darkside relies instead on creating outer forms for its users. That is why Lord Zedd and Master Vile look like they do. If they were ever stripped of their powers they would resemble ordinary humans."  
  
"What's the Shadow Grid?" Tanya asked, realizing Zordon had not mentioned it.  
  
"The Shadow Grid is the most powerful side of the Grid," Zordon explained. "As far as I know only one race has ever been able to touch the Shadow Grid and used its power to move their world outside of Time and Space. As a rule they are neutral in the war against good and evil, although like any race they have their own mix of heroes and villains."  
  
Zordon noticed that the two Rangers were hooked on his every word, but also realised he needed to get to the point if his plan was to succeed before it was too late. "What I am going to tell you now is a little known secret about the Ranger Powers. You are both aware that in the past the Rangers have used the Dino, Thunder and Ninja powers. What you may not have known is that these are different versions of the same power, each representing a different aspect of the Power. Each Aspect is further divided into nine colors. As Rangers you are able to control each aspect and each color to some extent, however you are best suited to the aspect and colour determined by you personality."  
  
"Jason and Rocky were suited to the Red color. Although many assume that red is the color of the leader, it is mainly the color that represents a team player. The Red spirits are the Tyrannosaurus, Dragon and Ape. Jason is the Tyrannosaurus, a powerful leader who is able to work with his team. He also tends to tackle his opponents head on Rocky however is a Dragon. As such he was the center around which the team is formed. Rocky preferred to think things out before attacking."  
  
"Billy was drawn to the Blue color. Blue represents a creative and powerful mind, not just in terms of knowledge, but also in terms of mental powers. Blue spirits also have a desire to belong although sometimes have difficulty relating to others. The Triceratops, Unicorn and Wolf represent the Blue Powers. Billy is the Wolf aspect of the Blue Power. He prefers to study his enemies and determine their weaknesses before charging in."  
  
"Trini was suited to the Yellow Power. She could have managed either the Sabre-toothed Tiger, Griffin or Bear. As the Yellow Ranger she was the peacemaker, looking out for the weaker members of the team. However like Billy, she prefers to study her problems first and would have been at her best if linked to the Bear."  
  
"What about me and Aisha?" Tanya asked.  
  
"I will get to you and Aisha in a moment," Zordon promised, before continuing with his lecture. "Zack and Adam are both natural users of the Black Powers. Both possess a joyful spirit and seek to lighten their team's mood in battle. For Zack this is due to his own personality, but Adam does so because of his shy nature. The Mastodon, Pegasus and Frog represent the Black Power. Zack is the Pegasus, a slightly wild spirit, whilst Adam is the more reserved Frog.  
  
"Both Kimberly and Kat were Pink Spirits, the color of a nursing spirit that is protective of all those around and pure of mind and body. The Pterodactyl, Firebird and Crane all represent the Pink Power. Whilst Kimberly is more likely to think and then act, Kat will study her opponents in the same was as Billy and Trini. That is why Kim excelled as the Firebird and Kat was able to slip into her role as the Crane."  
  
"The White Ranger represents the healer," Zordon explained. "Although Tommy has held the White Power he originally did so only to access the powers of a Ranger. The White Rangers normally possess a pure spirit and are immune to spells. In addition they can heal their fellow Rangers and possess certain extra mental abilities. After recent events, Tommy is now developing these abilities, thus transforming him from a green to a white spirit. The White Powers are represented by the Velociraptor, Tiger and Falcon. Tommy is drawn to the Light, and is the Falcon."  
  
"Sam, and originally, Tommy, are both Green Spirits. The Green Power is at the opposite end of the Lightside," Zordon explained "Those with a Green Spirit constantly feel the pull of both sides of the Morphin Grid. That is why both Tommy and Sam were able to be place under Rita's spell. The Dragon, Lion and Panther represent the Green Power. Sam is Dragon, whereas Tommy is closer to the Light and was therefore the Panther."  
  
"Finally, there is the Purple Spirit. Purple is the color of unity. Those with the Purple Powers are able to combine the various attributes of the other Rangers. Tanya, you are a Purple Spirit. You are pure of heart; a strong leader when you need to be; and you have a protective attitude towards your fellow Rangers. The Stegosaurus, Spider and Hawk represent purple. Not only are you a Purple Spirit, but you are also equally suited to all three aspects of your color."  
  
Zordon looked at his two young students. He knew his lecture had raised many questions in their minds and he intended to answer them.  
  
"I know you have some questions, so allow me to explain. Firstly the ninth colour is unknown. It is hidden deep within the Morphin Grid and will only be revealed when eight Rangers reach their full potential and need the power."  
  
"Secondly, although the Lion was the Black Thunderzord, at the time you were not drawing the Thunder Powers. Since the Lion was needed to create the Megazord I adapted it to work for Zack instead of Tommy. Had Tommy been able to power the Lion, Zack would have been given the Pegasus and the Rangers may never have need the White Ranger."  
  
"Thirdly, I know you will wonder why if there were nine colors there were only ever six Rangers at a time. As I have already mentioned, one of the colors is unknown, but the others are simply related to not having the coins. The Purple Coin is lost, the White Coin was mine to create and I did so only to allow Tommy to become a Ranger again. With the Green Coin in the hands of Rita and then sabotaged I never got to create a Green Ranger."  
  
_Now for the difficult bit, _ Zordon thought. "Tanya you asked me about Aisha's color. The truth is I am unsure. Although Aisha has held the Morphin Powers, I suspect she may have been a Black Spirit."  
  
Jason had listened to everything Zordon had said. He had asked question when he felt they were necessary and now understood the inside workings of the Ranger Powers. Now he needed to know what Zordon really wanted. "Zordon, why did you bring us here?"  
  
"Jason and Tanya, of all the other Rangers you are the only two suitable for the task I have in mind. Although you have held the Zeo Powers Jason was always meant to be the Red Morphin Ranger and I believe Tanya should also have been a Morphin Ranger. I have told you that the Morphin Grid had three aspects and eight colours, but there is a fourth aspect; the True Ranger Aspect."  
  
"Very few have ever held all three aspects of the Power. Most have been given their correct spirit early on and have never changed. The Rangers of Earth however have held all three levels and can combine those aspect to for the true Ranger powers."  
  
"How do we get them?" Jason asked.  
  
"Firstly, you must be a team," Zordon said. He directed his attention to the far side of the room where Alpha had been earlier. "You may come out now."  
  
From a secret room stepped seven figures. "Aisha!" Tanya cried, recognizing her friend. She ran across the room to join the girl who had handed her powers.  
  
"Jason?" Kimberly Hart asked stepping into the room. pBehind her Trini and Zack stepped forward. "Guys!" Jason joined the others, glad to be back with his team. He looked up as the next person entered the Power Chamber. Overjoyed, Jason ran over and hugged the much missed Billy Cranston.  
  
"And don't forget us," a voice said. Sam and David Trueheart stepped forward into the Power Chamber, Tommy right behind them, completing the selection.  
  
"Welcome Rangers," Zordon said. "Now that the team is complete I would ask that Aisha and Sam remain on Earth to help the Zeo Rangers whilst Tanya and Tommy travel to claim the Morphin Powers."  
  
Seeing that nobody was about to protest. "I would never force any of you to do that which you are unwilling to do. If you are prepared to accept the powers please step into the portal."  
  
One by one the Rangers nodded their consent and stepped foot into the portal. "Good luck my Rangers," Zordon said. "If you are successful I believe you may be able to save your world."  
  
"What about us?" Aisha asked, speaking for herself and Sam.  
  
"Aisha, although I cannot offer you the Yellow Zeo power at this time, nor Sam the Red Zeo power, I ask that you both help us to defend Earth until the others can return."  
  
Aisha nodded and after concocting a story to tell her parents, went with Sam to find the other Zeo Rangers to fill them in on what was happening. ***  
  
"So the others are all gone?" Adam asked as Kat brought the drinks over to the Rangers' table. Late the previous evening the Rangers had been contacted and told of the mission Jason and the others had undertaken. Although Adam was happy that Aisha had rejoined the team he was still annoyed with Zordon for not discussing it with him.  
  
To make matters worse, Minion had decided to make a strike against the Rangers. Once again they had been beaten, apparently the foot soldiers ceased the attack when the Dragon Ranger failed to show.  
  
"Yeah," Aisha replied. They were all quiet for a moment, Ernie had switched on the television. Anthea Turner was on the screen apparently conducting a news report about the previous night's attack.  
  
"And while the brave people of Angel Grove were last night faced with an unprovoked monster attack the question on everybody's lips is 'Where are the Power Rangers?' It is the belief of this reporter that they have abandoned the city in our time of greatest need. This is Anthea Trener, Chan..."  
  
Trener was interrupted by a woman behind her, snarling, "Anthea, you always were a hateful, stupid bitch, this just confirms it. You still blab before you have your facts straight. You are, were, and always will be the sorriest excuse for a reporter!  
  
"Zip it, Lane! Why don't you take your judgemental butt back to Metropolis and give Perry White some grief?"  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but Perry sent Clark & me here because he knows WE won't resort to lies, name-calling, slander, or perjury, where you use those as your stock in trade. You give reporters everywhere a bad name. Even the Enquirer would be ashamed to have you!"  
  
The cameras kept rolling, much to Trener's chagrin, as Lois Lane continued to rip her to pieces on live TV.  
  
"Go away, and take your high and mighty butt somewhere, Lane!  
  
"Truth hurts, doesn't it, Anthea, sweetie?"  
  
"COW!"  
  
"BITCH!"  
  
"SELF-RIGHTEOUS TRAMP!"  
  
"SELF-SERVING HOOCHIE!"  
  
"Jealous, Lois?"  
  
"Of what? Just who in the hell did you sleep with to get your job, anyway?"  
  
Clark Kent quickly interrupted before any punches were thrown. "Hold it, Lois. We both know Trener is trash, so why sink to her level? Let it go, and move on."  
  
"You're right, Smallville. Let's go. It's beginning to really stink around here." However, Lois couldn't resist one final parting shot.  
  
"Nice outfit, Anthea, brings back thoughts of...1922? Couldn't find anything from at least 1982? Ciao, darling!"  
  
The scream Anthea Trener cut loose with made the little imps in Lois Lane dance with glee. ***  
  
Still laughing at the live catfight, Ernie switched the screen off and looked towards the table where the Rangers were sitting. Somehow Aisha had appeared overnight and was now trying to cheer up Adam. Ernie knew that if the Rangers were bringing in their old companions they must have been having problems. Deciding it was time somebody told them how the ordinary people of Angel Grove felt, Ernie walked over to their table.  
  
"Um guys, can I have a word with you out back?" Ernie asked. The Rangers all filed into the back area, away from the customers. Ernie drew in a deep breath, worried in case the Rangers had methods of dealing with those who knew their secrets.  
  
"Firstly, I just wanted to tell you to ignore what Anthea Trener just said. She's probably bitter that you didn't grant her an interview in the past. Secondly, I wanted to tell you that I think you guys have done a great job of defending this planet and I know you did your best last night."  
  
"Ernie, I'm not sure what you're talking about," Adam said, hoping that Ernie had not guessed their identities.  
  
"Guys, I know you are the Power Rangers, just as Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Trini and Billy were before you." Ernie looked at the shocked expressions on their faces and couldn't help laughing. "Come on Tommy, you all wear a weird watch and color coded wardrobes; I've lost count of the number of times you guys have left without finishing your food and every time a Ranger changes, so does your group. Oh and unless you know somebody else who says 'siek-yah' whilst working out, I would say Tommy was the first Green Ranger, White Ranger and Red Zeo Ranger." Realizing they were beaten Rocky nodded. "You cannot tell anyone our secret," Kat said.  
  
"I won't," Ernie said. "I just thought you guys ought to know how much the Rangers mean to this city. And I wanted to check you guys were okay. That masked guy seemed to be enjoying himself with you Sam the other day."  
  
Rocky considered telling Ernie how young Sam was, but decided against it. "We'll be okay, we just need to hold out until the others can find some new powers." *** Further discussion was interrupted when Rocky's communicator beeped. "Go ahead Zordon," Rocky said.  
  
"Rangers," Alpha's voice came over the communicator. "Silvo is in the park with a group of foot soldiers. He is demanding the Green Ranger fights him or else he will destroy the city."  
  
"We've got to go," Tommy said. In five white columns the Rangers teleported to Angel Grove Park. Adam doubted they stood a chance without their powers, but he knew they needed to try. Ernie shook his head and wished the Rangers luck. He then headed back into the bar and switched on the television again. * * *  
  
Adam and the others arrived in the Power Chamber. Although they were no longer powered Adam had thought it best if they could find some sort of disguise to keep their identities secret. Soon all five Rangers were wearing some old spandex-based costumes Alpha had managed to make with the replicators in the Power Chamber. Alpha had also managed to scrounge some old helmets for the Rangers to wear.  
  
"Now all we need are some weapons," Rocky said.  
  
"I have something to help you there as well Rangers," Alpha said. Pressing a button on the console he teleported the Rangers to a secret vault hidden deep beneath the Power Chamber.  
  
"Oh man," Rocky said as he looked around. "I didn't realize we had such a large collection."  
  
Around the room were all the weapons Billy had ever built but had never connected to the Ranger Powers. Sam made his way over to the far corner where he discovered the first set of motorcycles Billy had attempted to build for the Dino Rangers and Thunder Rangers. Checking the power supply he found all five vehicles were in working order and capable of morphing into powerful weapons. They had obviously been one of Billy's projects during his time in the Power Chamber.  
  
Rock and Adam Meanwhile had managed to find some of energy rifles. Each gun measured about ten inches and was grey in color. Adam tested one of the guns and found it was self-aiming.  
  
"Look at this," Rocky said, pointing to the small cartridges Billy had carefully labeled. "Fire, Freeze, Stun bolt, Exploding Shells, Laser and Gel. He didn't just make one gun, he made every type of rifle we'd ever need."  
  
"Check this out," Adam said, pointing to the set of five devices Billy had placed next to them. "It says here these will act as a dampening field against Cogs. That might slow them down for a bit."  
  
"Guys!" Aisha shouted from the other side of the room. "I think I've found the heavy artillery."  
  
The other Rangers found Aisha standing in a smaller vault marked 'DANGER'. On her right arm she had attached a gattling gun. A metal casing surrounded her shoulder continuing as a metal sleeve down her arm. The cannon was mounted on the end and activated by a small trigger. The armor changed color to blend in with her uniform.  
  
Now armed with the weapons and bikes they had managed to find and the personal weapons Sam had located the Rangers left to take on the Cogs, Putties and Tengas they knew would be waiting for them. * * *  
  
From inside Pyramidas Trey detected the foot soldiers Minion had sent to Earth. He knew time was running out and he would soon need to help the Rangers, but first he had his own mission to accomplish. Using his sensors to locate the items he wanted. Trey used his teleporters to beam himself the items he wanted. * * *  
  
In the Power Chamber Alpha 5 was in danger of burning out his circuitry due to stress. "Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi, they're gone!"  
  
"What are gone?" Zordon asked, taking his attention off the Viewing Globe for a moment.  
  
"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!"  
  
"Alpha," Zordon said. He received no response and decided to take desperate action. "Alpha 5, if you do not calm down I will arrange for Billy to give you a service."  
  
"I'm sorry Zordon," Alpha said when he had finally calmed down. "The Super Zeo Gems, the remains of the Zeo Crystal and the Aquitian Coins are gone."  
  
Zordon felt a sudden sense of dread building inside him. For the Zeo Crystal to be destroyed was bad, but to lose it all together was disastrous. * * *  
  
"Okay Rangers, divide and conquer," Sam ordered.  
  
After teleporting to a spot just outside of Angel Grove Park the Rangers had summoned their bikes. Thanks to Billy's design the bikes had adapted for their new users. The vehicles, which the teens had simply named Attack cycles were now, color coded for each Ranger. The Green, Blue, Pink and Yellow Attack Cycles were all based on a motorbike and sidecar design. The Red Attack Cycle resembled a cross between the Shark Cycles and Zeo Cycles.  
  
"Power them up," Adam instructed. Flicking the power controls on his bike he crossed his fingers and hoped the portable power cells they had found would last for a while.  
  
"Adam, they're spreading out," Aisha warned.  
  
Adam checked his scanners and saw that whilst the Tengas had remained in the park, the Putties were heading towards the Youth Centre and the Cogs were spreading out through the rest of the city.  
  
"I'll take care of the birds," Kat said. Before anyone could argue she had already started to drive off.  
  
"Okay, Rocky and Aisha take the Cogs, Sam and I will deal with the Putties and then catch you up."  
  
"Right," the other Rangers called as the set off on their mission to protect Angel Grove. Adam activated his weapon systems before taking off after Sam. * * *  
  
Kat angled her Attack Cycle and rammed into the flock of Tengas. As expected most of them flew clear of the bike, but a few tried to slow her down and were torn to shreds by the powerful wheels. Turning the bike to make a second pass, Kat realised that she would not be able to make contact with the Tengas since they had remained in the air.  
  
Drawing her hand blaster Kat loaded a Fire Pack, took aim and fired. With the nearest Tenga acting as the target, the blaster adjusted its power level to ensure that as the beam hit the bird it exploded into flames. The odor of burnt feathers filled the air as the Tenga struggle to remain airborne, setting fire to its neighbors as well.  
  
"Get her!" the leader called.  
  
As the Tengas swooped towards her Kat changed the blaster's power pack to Ice. Instead of aiming directly for the birds, she fired at the ground in front of her. As the Tengas landed they found themselves frozen in place. Kat fired another shot to freeze the birds solid and then threw a stone at the ice statues. The statues cracked and crumbled into tiny pieces of ice.  
  
"Oh great," Kat said to herself as more Tengas appeared. * * *  
  
Using their increased speed Sam and Adam made it to the Youth Centre before the army of Putties. As they waited Adam called for Ernie to evacuate everybody from the front of the Youth Centre. Ernie did not need to be told twice and soon there were no civilians in the area.  
  
As the Putties drew nearer Adam activated his bike's special features. The connecting bars between the bike and sidecar extended outwards, pushing the sidecar away from the bike. Adam shifted position to sit upright as the sidecar was raised off the ground, the bottom opening and remolding to extend the sides. Eventually the sidecar was positioned over the bike and rider.  
  
Luckily for Adam the whole conversion process was balanced to ensure the bike did not tip over. When he was certain the sidecar was in the correct position he pressed the button on his handlebars. The shell of the sidecar dropped onto the bike, locking itself into position. The wheel that had been used to support the sidecar dropped next to the bike's own wheel. With a series of clicks the wheels were joined by an axle and moved outwards to provide extra support for the increased weight.  
  
Finally a set of laser cannons emerged from the machines sides. At the front a triple barreled rocket launcher appeared. A protective screen covered the newly formed cockpit.  
  
"Let's see them deal with this," Adam said.  
  
"Not bad," Sam said, taking a moment to admire Billy's handiwork. "Watch this," he told Adam as he activated his own weapons.  
  
Channeling the power of the Morphin Grid, Sam's bike started its own transformation. The wheels duplicated themselves and extended away from the bike. The headlight transformed into a single cannon. Sam felt his legs being drawn back behind him as steel panels formed around them. The front windscreen extended to protect Tommy from any forward attack. The started to spin at speeds impossible to an ordinary bike.  
  
With the front wheels spinning forward and the rear wheel spinning in reverse the bike started to lift off the ground. When it was floating six inches off the ground Sam flicked a switch and the wheels dropped from vertical to horizontal positions. Miniature thrusters mounted under each of the wheels activated to keep the bike hovering. Finally a set of heavy weapons attached themselves to the bike and a pair of thrusters appeared on the back of the bike.  
  
"Here they come," Adam called.  
  
"Let's get them," Sam responded.  
  
Together the two Rangers charged the Putties. While Adam drove into the Putties, Sam used his thrusters to knock the Putties over. Within a few minutes they had managed to get all the Putties into a state where they could no longer stand upright.  
  
"Particle Stream, fire!" Sam called.  
  
A thick beam of light erupted from the nose cannon. Flicking several buttons Tommy fired his side cannons as well. The Putties in front of him were soon reduced dust.  
  
"Triple Shock!" Adam cried.  
  
The three-barrelled rocket launcher fired, dispersing its shells over a wide area. The Putties decided they had had enough and ran away. Adam turned to see Sam beating the remaining Putties on foot. He was using a hollow red staff Adam assumed he had found in Billy's vault.  
  
"HI-yah!" Sam shouted as he decapitated the last Putty and remounted his bike. "We'd better find the others." * * *  
  
"They're spreading out," Aisha said as she studied the Cogs on her radar. "Rocky, we need to keep them inside their current grid or we won't be able to take them."  
  
"Why don't you take the perimeter and I'll pick them off from inside?" Rocky suggested knowing Aisha had the faster bike.  
  
"Okay, but be careful," Aisha warned. "We don't have our powers to protect us anymore."  
  
"Hey, it's me," Rocky replied with a grin.  
  
"Exactly," Aisha muttered. Out loud she called, "Weapons, now!"  
  
The bike and sidecar separated, the sidecar splitting into parts. The bike's stand lowered to stabilize Aisha as the bike morphed. The rear wheel of the bike detached while at the same time joining with parts of the sidecar to form a rotor blade. The sidecar wheel transformed into a smaller rotor and attached itself to the rear of the bike by means of an extended axle. The larger rotor attached itself to the front of the sidecar. The front, back and sides of sidecar then formed over the bike while the base of the sidecar split in half and formed two skies. When the transformation was finished Aisha was sitting in a miniature helicopter.  
  
Next a cannon attached itself to each ski and a smaller rifle appeared on the end of each handlebar. The gatling cannon Aisha had found earlier attached itself to her shoulder ready for action. Activating the rotors she raced off to prevent the Cogs from spreading out.  
  
Rocky didn't bother to activate his weapons. Instead he headed towards the point from which the Cogs were spreading out. As he went he stopped every so often to place a small device. If his plan worked and Billy had been right he hoped to be able to shut down the Cogs without too much fighting. The idea of being without his powers was scary, but Rocky had vowed to defend his planet and that was an oath he took seriously. * * *  
  
Trey examined his creations. In front of him were a set of devices representing the closest link ever between the Zeo and Morphin Powers. The five Super Zeo Gems had been placed in the centre of the five Power Coins. Trey was not certain if his idea would work, but since the coins operated as transformers and the Super Zeo Gems were sources of power that he hoped the combination would give his other creations some energy.  
  
Next he turned his attention to the Zeo Crystal's remains. The Rangers had made a valiant attempt to restore the crystal, but had lacked Trey's knowledge about the Zeo powers. Placing the Gem Coins around the remains of the crystal Trey called on his own powers. The Golden Power Staff opened at his command to reveal his part of the Zeo Crystal. Trey places the fragment into the centre of the remains.  
  
Energy started to flow, restoring the Zeo Crystal to its original condition. Trey's Zeo Crystal acted as the main power source with additional power being drawn from the Gem Coins.  
  
As soon as the Zeo Crystal was reassembled Trey powered down. His experiment had had three effects. Firstly the Zeo Crystal had been recreated. Although it lacked power Trey knew it would charge up in its own time. Secondly the residual energy had bonded the Power Coins and Super Zeo Gems together. Although the Rangers would have nowhere near the power they had while drawing directly from the Zeo Crystal, at least they would have a chance.  
  
The third change had occurred within the Gold Powers. With his part of the Zeo Crystal finally reunited with the other parts, Trey's power had been boosted. Holding out his hand Trey summoned his own Super Zeo Gem. To Trey's knowledge only one of his predecessors had ever held the Gold Gem. It had been lost millennia ago shortly after the Golden Power Staff had been presented to the Lord of Triforia.  
  
As Pyramidas drew closer to the Earth Trey returned the Zeo Crystal to its place in the Power Chamber along with a message explaining to Zordon what had occurred. Once he landed Trey planned to help the Rangers, if they needed his help. * * *  
  
"Weapons mode, Now!" Rocky called as he finally caught up with the Cogs.  
  
At his command the bike and sidecar separated. Time seemed to move slowly as Rocky was thrown into the air, his arms and legs spread. The bike and sidecar broke into smaller parts, the three wheels forming a base and locking onto his feet. The armour from the vehicle attached itself to Rocky's body encasing him in a solid shell. A double-barrelled cannon formed on his chest, a pair of rocket launchers attached to each shoulder and a pulse rifle formed on each arm.  
  
Rocky tried his new mode out and discovered it was surprisingly versatile. Apart from his feet he was able to move without restriction from his armor.  
  
With a thought Rocky activated the devices he had placed. The Cogs froze as the devices transmitted a shutdown command. With the Cogs disable Rocky chose his targets and fired. Soon a pile of scrap metal surrounded him.  
  
A small flashing light indicated more Cogs moving in from behind. Turning to face the new threat, Rocky released a barrage of blasts from his pulse rifles.  
  
"Fire One!" he ordered.  
  
The rocket launcher on his right shoulder locked onto the centre of the Cogs. The rocket struck its target, throwing the inoperative Cogs to the ground.  
  
"Time to help Aisha," Rocky said to himself as his wheels carried him towards his fellow Ranger. * * *  
  
"Don't you guys know when to quit?" Kat asked as she blasted another Tenga.  
  
Kat was fighting a losing battle and she knew it. Every time she beat off one Tenga several more appeared. She pulled the trigger again and sighed as she realised the power pack was empty once again.  
  
"Shit!" she swore, smashing the now useless weapon into the nearest Tenga. Without her powers she knew she could not fight unarmed for too long. "Weapons mode, now!"  
  
Kat felt herself teleported into her sidecar. A glass screen closed over her forming a cockpit. As the screens inside came to life Kat saw the twin cannons emerge from under her sidecar and at the same time small wings spread on either side.  
  
"Launch!" she ordered.  
  
"The rocket like craft was launched into the air, allowing Kat to match speed with the Tengas. One by one she targeted the Tengas and one by one the Tengas were reduced to a pile of feathers. * * *  
  
"No!" Minion shouted. "This cannot happen. They are unpowered but still winning."  
  
He looked down at the battlefield below. Somehow the Rangers had found some new toys. He had no doubt they were Billy's handiworks. For a brief moment he considered sending some Robo Troopers down to fight, but decided his henchmen could use a workout instead.  
  
"Silvo, Brasso, come here!"  
  
"Yes master?" both servants asked as they bowed before their creator.  
  
"The Rangers have managed to destroy our troops. Go down there, destroy their toys and then finish them!"  
  
"Yes master," the two henchmen said as they headed for Angel Grove. * * *  
  
"We did it!" Rocky said excitedly as the Rangers regrouped in the park.  
  
"Yeah," Adam said. "Good job guys."  
  
After mopping up the remaining foot soldiers the Rangers had ensured the city was safe before heading back to the source of the disturbance.  
  
"You know if this was Rita and Zedd or Mondo, he would be sending a monster about now," Rocky said.  
  
No sooner had he spoken then Silvo and Brasso appeared in front of them. "You had to say it didn't you," Adam muttered.  
  
"This is going to be fun." Brasso said as he turned his attention to the nearest Ranger. He charged at Aisha, grabbing her helicopter by the skies, preventing her from getting away. While he held the vehicle, Silvo struck it with his fist. Between them they tore the vehicle apart.  
  
"Get away from her!" Rocky shouted. He unleashed the whole power of his weapons, causing Silvo to release Aisha.  
  
Silvo responded by charging at rocky, lifting him above his head and power slamming him to the ground. From nowhere a silver sword appeared in his hands and he started to try to slice and dice the former Zeo Ranger. He was stopped when Kat slammed her vehicle into his legs.  
  
Brasso meanwhile had managed to cripple Adam by breaking off his front wheel. Sam tried to use his thrusters to force Brasso to move, but only succeeded in making the henchman mad. Twisting around Brasso threw Sam to the ground. His bike lost power as Brasso drove his foot into the side.  
  
"Regroup," Adam called.  
  
The Rangers abandoned their weapon systems and gathered together a short distance away. Aisha handed her blaster to Kat as the gatling cannon once again appeared on her arm.  
  
"Fire!" Adam ordered.  
  
The weapons were powerful, but had been designed to work with powered Rangers; not humans dressed to look like Rangers. As a result the only effect the blasters had on Silvo and Brasso was to make them laugh.  
  
"You want fire?" Silvo asked. "Try this."  
  
Lasers shot from Brasso's eyes, hitting the ground where the Rangers were standing. He watched with satisfaction as the Rangers were thrown into the air.  
  
Sam landed hard, rolling to minimize the impact. His first instinct was to get back to his feet, but instead he took a moment to find out where he was in relation to the others. Rocky and Adam were lying next to each other barely moving. Kat and Aisha were some distance away, neither attracting the henchmen's' attention.  
  
"Now we finish this," Sam heard Silvo say. He looked up in time to see the edge of Silvo's sword pointed at his neck. * * *  
  
"It's Morphin Time!" Trey called.  
  
Instead of the Golden Power Staff appearing in his hand, a Zeoniser formed on his wrists. Trey ignored the difference, knowing it was due to his crystal now being joined with the others.  
  
The Power told him what do next. "Zeo Ranger X - Gold!"  
  
He took a moment to examine his powers, found no real differences and teleported to find his friends. He crossed his fingers as he left hoping he was in time. * * *  
  
"Time to die little powerless Ranger," Silvo sneered.  
  
Without further conversation both henchmen raised their swords and prepared to carry out an old fashioned execution. Sam looked up as he saw the henchmen about to sacrifice him.  
  
THRACK!  
  
Silvo and Brasso stumble forward as something struck the backs of their necks. For a moment they forgot about Sam and turned to face the Ranger who had dared to strike them. In a flash of gold the Gold Power Staff connected with them a second time. Gold Zeo wielded his weapon with skills developed over years of training.  
  
Going low he hit Brasso in the face before swivelling to kick Silvo in the chest. "It's time for a Gold Rush!" he called.  
  
Lightning left the tip of the Golden Power Staff, striking both henchmen at close range. Silvo and Brasso decided they had had enough and retreated back to the Moon, leaving Trey to deal with the injured Rangers. * * *  
  
A few minutes later the Rangers were back in the Power Chamber. Zordon and Alpha had retrieved the remains of their weapon systems and vehicles, but the majority was beyond repair.  
  
"At least we beat them off for now," Rocky said.  
  
"Until the next time," Sam pointed out. He turned to look at his rescuer. "Thanks Trey," he said.  
  
"Rangers, once again you have proven why I was correct in selecting you. You have fought without your powers and defeated Minion's forces. In addition, I have some good news for you."  
  
The lights in the Power Chamber dimmed. Soon the only lights were from Zordon's tube and the Zeo Crystal now restored to its rightful place.  
  
"The Zeo Crystal!" Adam exclaimed. "Are our powers back?"  
  
"I am afraid not," Zordon said. "The Zeo Crystal will require time to re- energize, but in the meantime Trey will be able to use his powers to become the Gold Ranger."  
  
Trey considered telling the Rangers about his other work, but decided they had been through enough for one day. "Why don't you head back to the Youth Centre?" he suggested.  
  
Adam and the others agreed and left the Power Chamber, allowing Zordon and Trey a short time to talk.  
  
"Thank you for helping the other Trey," Zordon said. "I am certain the Rangers would have emerged victorious, but you saved Sam's life."  
  
"It was an honor," Trey replied.  
  
"I have also detected changes in your powers caused by your sub crystal being reunited with the other parts. You will now find you are able to divide into three Rangers when necessary. Of course the other two will feel any injury to one. I am certain other changes to your powers will occur in time."  
  
"Thank you Zordon," Trey said. Ever since the occasion when he had lost control of his powers Trey had fear losing unity while morphed. With his new powers that was no longer a problem.  
  
"Finally, I wish to discuss your proposals for temporary powers. I have studied your plan and agree that it seems to be the best option available." Mentally Zordon thought _I hope we never need to test them. _  
  
Shortly after Trey returned to Pyramidas and Zordon returned to keeping a watchful eye on the Earth. * * *  
  
"Forgive us master," Silvo said as he and Brasso kneeled before Minion. "We have failed you."  
  
"Indeed, you have performed at less than optimal capacity. However the intervention of the Gold Ranger was an inconvenient and unforeseen occurrence. Under the circumstances you are forgiven."  
  
_What am I saying? _ Minion thought. _I am not him. I am Minion, soon to be ruler of the Universe. I AM IN CONTROL. _  
  
Finally certain he was back to normal Minion returned to henchmen. "I have another task for you two on Earth." He pointed to two targets and simply added, "Go!"  
  
With his henchmen out of the way Minion took the time to reassess his position. The Rangers were defeated, he was sure of that. And despite their best efforts they had only succeeded in defeating a mixture of second rate foot soldiers and causing his henchmen to retreat. With Silvo and Brasso in the process of securing him a power base on Earth, Minion knew it was a question of time.  
  
_Next time I'll send down some monsters and trash that city. _ His eyes glowed brightly as he considered all the things he intended to do to those Rangers before he killed them. * * *  
  
For once the entire Youth Centre was silent. Throughout the world people had tuned into their local news. Tommy and the Rangers watched as Anthea Trener delivered her report.  
  
"And this is the scene from North Valley just minutes ago. An unknown energy barrier has surrounded the town and authorities are unable to explain this phenomenon. Is this the fault of the Power Rangers? In this reporter's opinion, it is. This is Anthe..."  
  
"Reporter? You?!? That's a real freaking laugh! You're a gossip! Go away and let a real reporter tell the story!" Lois Lane snapped, getting ready for catfight, round 2.  
  
Before Anthea could respond, the news report was overcut by another broadcast. The film showed the scene above Stone Henge in England. The two pictures merged with each other to be replaced by a black masked figure. "You have been warned. This world belongs to Minion now. Surrender or you will die."  
  
The Rangers stood watching the picture, not knowing what to do. Minion had done something neither Rita and Zedd nor the Machine Empire had ever dreamed of. Minion had moved his attack from Angel Grove and as a result had managed to seize two sources of natural magic.  
  
_This guy is bad, _ Adam thought. _I just hope we're up to the task. _  
  
_So do I Adam, _ Zordon thought, picking up on Adam's thoughts. _So do I. _  
  
  
  
  
  
DOCTOR'S TARDIS:  
  
"What happens next?" Jason Lee Scott asked.  
  
"Looks like we're about to find out. Hal Jordan told them. The viewscreen paused, as it began to change scenes, giving everyone a chance to breathe.  
  
Zyuella, 2 July 1998,  
  
"Kim look out!" Billy called as he ducked another monster.  
  
The eight teens had no sooner arrived at their destination than they were attacked. Eight lizard like creatures had taken them by surprise, each armed with a spear. Kimberly leapt out of the way, narrowly avoiding the lizard's tail. Landing on one foot she pushed herself into the air, performing a spin kick that would have made Tommy jealous. For some reason, despite being unable to morph the Rangers were able to execute moves they had only ever managed successfully when the power was flowing through them.  
  
"Come on you overgrown handbag," she heard Tanya call.  
  
Looking over to where the former Zeo Ranger was fighting she could see the lizard was having problems. Tanya kicked it from behind and quickly rolled away as it turned around. Once again behind her opponent, she kicked it a second time.  
  
Jason meanwhile had not bothered with fancy kicks. Instead he was trading fists and solid kicks with a powerful looking lizard. He pulled away as he saw the tail swinging towards him, waiting for the correct opportunity and then stomping on the tip of the tail. "Hi-yah!" He threw the lizard to the ground, driving his fist into its skull just above the eyes.  
  
Zack had gone back to the techniques that had given him the best results as a Ranger. Distracting his opponent with his footwork, he waited until the lizard had lost interest in fighting him before kicking it in the head. A few extra kicks to the creature's midsection and it keeled over. * * * In a pocket dimension composed of neither light nor darkness a small group watched the former Rangers in battle. One of them had worked with the Rangers before. Two had been watching over the Rangers at various times in their careers. The final member of the group was a powerful ally of Rangers throughout the Universe who might one day have become their mentor, had not Minion's existence changed events so she would never join forces with them.  
  
"They are good," the first watcher said.  
  
"I told you they were," a second piped up. "I only served with two of them, but I believe Zordon has chosen correctly."  
  
"As do I," a female voice said. "But I feel we must test them. They are the first to ever try for this power. If they are unworthy nobody will be able to stand up to them."  
  
"Then it is decided," a fourth, deep voice said. "We will wait until they have completed this challenge before introducing ourselves."  
  
The pocket dimension returned to silence as four of the most powerful beings for good watched the Rangers finish off their first trial. * * *  
  
Working back to back David and Tommy had formed a good team. While David drew the lizards towards him Sam would catch them by surprise.  
  
"Ready?" David asked.  
  
He got his answer when he felt Tommy step into his hands, onto his shoulders and then launch himself into a bicycle kick. The first lizard didn't even realize what was happening until Sam landed, using a reverse chop to bring the creature down.  
  
David slammed his fist into the side of his opponent's head. Turning his back on the lizard he pulled its chin over his right shoulder, holding it in place by positioning his arms around its neck and dropped to his knees. With an effort he dragged the semiconscious form back to its feet before repeating the move. This time though he turned his body as he descended, causing the lizard to rise into the air slightly.  
  
Unexpectedly, the lizard Tommy was fighting managed to knock him off his feet. Tommy fought back as best he could until the lizard man collapsed. Behind it was Trini, offering her new friend a hand up.  
  
"What happened to yours?" Tommy asked.  
  
Instead of answering, Trini pointed to where Billy was beating two lizards simultaneously. "Do you think we should help?" David asked as he helped Tommy up. He noticed the looks on his friends' faces and added, "I meant the lizards."  
  
"Billy's pissed!" Jason said as he walked over with Kim and Tanya.  
  
"You can't blame him," Zack said as he also joined his friends.  
  
"Heeyah!" Billy cried. "And don't you ever try that again," he told the last lizard as it collapsed to the ground. The workout had done him almost as much good as his time in Ninjor's Temple.  
  
"Congratulations Rangers," Ninjor said as he moved to greet them. He waved a hand around the lizards and they vanished. "For those of you I have not met, I am Ninjor, Blue Morphin Master, protector of the Temple of Ninja Powers and keeper of the Spirit Aspect of the Power."  
  
"Congratulations indeed," a deep voice boomed. "Know that I am Saurian, keeper of the Body Aspect of Power."  
  
"I am Thalian, keeper of the Mind Aspect of Power," A white faced humanoid said.  
  
"And I am Dulcea," the bikini clad female said. She smiled as David, Tommy, Jason, Zack and Billy struggled to pick their jaws off the ground. Rangers they might be, but she was glad to see they were still young at heart. "I am the keeper of the Ninjetti, an offshoot of the Spirit Aspect. I am here to oversee the tests you must face to see that you are worthy."  
  
"Come," Saurian said. "We will talk more when we reach my temple. Your training for the Ranger Aspect shall begin at dawn tomorrow." * * *  
  
Doctor's TARDIS  
  
9 July, 1998  
  
"Training?" Nightwing asked.  
  
"Of course. Even with their pasts as Morphin Rangers, the need to be worthy of the Full Aspect Powers. I believe they can do this. Looks like the first test is about to begin soon." The Doctor told them. Everyone was frozen to their seats watching the events unfold on the viewscreen.  
  
END 


	3. The Body Electric

DISCLAIMER: Rangers: Saban's. JLA: DC's. Doctor Who: BBC's. Originally Trial Of The Body in the Conquest of Evil series. Special thanks to Shadow Ranger for allowing me to use this.  
  
THE BODY ELECTRIC by C.A. TURNER  
  
Doctor's TARDIS, Between dimensions:  
  
"Who's first up for their tests?" Flash asked.  
  
"Jason & David. The Trial of the Body is a tough one. They'll both have to be on their guard." Adric stated.  
  
"Where are they now?"  
  
Saurian raised his head to the sky, his dark skin absorbing the Sun's rays. He opened his eyes wide, hoping that he would be inspired as to how to test the two Rangers in his care. In the time they had been with him he had trained them in the ways of the warrior. Swordsmanship, unarmed combat, climbing and survival techniques had all been part of his course. But Saurian knew these Rangers were trying to reach the level of the Ranger Aspect, a level only four others besides Saurian were worthy of reaching.  
  
Dulcea, Ninjor and Thalian were all worthy of the final power. Zordon had also been in line to ascend to the final level. Rita Repulsa had ended that goal. Now trapped in a time warp, Zordon could no longer touch the Body Aspect of the Power. In name he was a full master, but in truth he was as limited as some of his students.  
  
Saurian needed a way to test them. He knew it was not enough for them to be able to touch the Body Aspect. Jason and David both needed to prove they could use their other spirit guides, the Mind and Spirit Aspects as required. He doubted Zordon would have sent them if they were not worthy, but he needed to be sure.  
  
_I need to push them to break the rules of the Power, _ he thought. _Tempt them to take the easy option and see how they respond. _  
  
The question of course was how? He did not believe a simple offer of power would do the trick, unless the power was one the Rangers had been led to believe was theirs'. He remembered from his conversations with Zordon that Sam was reliant on the Green Power to exist. Maybe when faced with no alternative Sam would opt for the easy way out. Saurian had hoped he would be proved wrong. Luckily it was David who came along for this test, and he had separated Jason and David as soon as they had entered the temple. Both believed they were seeing each other on a regular basis, in truth they had never been in the same place at the same time since training had started. * * *  
  
Jason looked around his room. Large enough for him to move about in and furnished with a bed and chair, none of the space inside was wasted. On the end of the bed he found a pair of red pants and a red T-shirt. He quickly changed into the clothes provided for him and sat down on the chair, awaiting Saurian. The Guardian always visited him to discuss the day's training. It seemed like they had been in the temple for weeks, but Jason knew time was probably moving faster than on Earth.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity there was a knock on the door and Saurian entered the room. He nodded his approval when he saw Jason had chosen the clothing he had provided. Jason indicated for the Guardian to sit down.  
  
"I just thought that I would come and ensure you were ready for the trial ahead," Saurian said.  
  
"I am ready," Jason said.  
  
"Good," Saurian replied. "As I am sure Zordon explained to you before you left, I am only allowed to recommend either you or David for the power, and position as leader of the Morphin Rangers. You have both done well in your training and now I am forced to set some tests in order to determine the new Red Ranger"  
  
"I have to compete with David?" Jason asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, there can only be five Rangers initially," Saurian explained. "Tommy and Tanya were pre-selected by Zordon. The remaining three Rangers will be determined by Thalian, Ninjor and myself. Billy and Trini will be competing for the role of Blue Ranger, Zack and Kimberly will be competing for the role of Black Ranger and You and Sam will be competing for the role of Red Ranger."  
  
"What about the three Rangers who are not picked?" Jason asked.  
  
"They will eventually be given the powers of either the White, Purple or Green Ranger and act as backup while the others do the fighting." Saurian smiled sympathetically as he turned to look Jason in the eye. "I'm sure now you understand why I kept you apart from David. To face each other in combat is one thing, but to face a friend in combat is another. Of course, you've been in that position with Tommy before and he turned out to be a suitable leader for the Rangers. I am sure David would make a good leader as well, eventually."  
  
With that Saurian stood and left Jason to think about his words. Once outside the door, he took a few deep breaths. Lying to Jason had not been easy. He hoped the teen had fallen for it. Reaching out he could sense the boy's inner turmoil. Soon Jason would start hearing the voices of his Darkside. If he could conquer them he would be worthy of the powers Zordon had sent him in search of.  
  
Once again calm, Saurian set off for David's room, hoping his telepathy did not allow him to detect lies. In the case of the Green Ranger it was even more important to ensure he was worthy of the Power. The Green Rangers had always walked the line between good and evil. Over the years, many had lost their powers when they stepped over to the other side. * * *  
  
David lay back on his bed waiting for Saurian to summon him. When he had entered his room he had put on the green pants and top Saurian had provided. Then he had settled back to wait. Eventually Saurian entered the room and took a seat next to the bed.  
  
"Are you prepared for the test?" he asked.  
  
"As ready as I can be," David replied.  
  
"That's what Jason said when I asked him as well," Saurian smiled. "It's a shame really that I cannot choose both of you to become Rangers."  
  
"How do you mean?" David asked.  
  
"There can only be five Rangers at this time. We need to select those best suited to the task at hand. Therefore we're not having a Red Ranger, so you and Jason will be competing for the Green Coin." "What happens to the loser?" Sam asked. "Well, if one of you loses, that person will just wait until we have the power to create a Red Ranger and then rejoin the team. With Sam, it would have been a little bit more difficult because your existence was linked to his coin. I think we would have probably arranged for him to be placed into a sleep chamber until we can find a new coin for him." Saurian turned to look Sam in the eye as he made his final comment. "Of course you have proven yourself to be a valued ally to the Rangers, so I wish you every success. And rest assured, Jason has held the Green Power Coin before and I'm sure he will use it as well this time as he did then."  
  
Saurian could sense David's anger. Whereas Jason had been confused, David was furious with Zordon for sending him in search of a power, knowing he could lose the powers he already had.  
  
"Of course, at the end of the day, victory is what counts. I have already told Jason and now I'm telling you, during the trials ahead, anything goes." Without saying another word Saurian stood and walked out.  
  
"The test is set," Saurian said, holding the palm of his hand outwards. "One believes his role as leader is at stake, the other believes a friend's existence was forfeit to failure." He closed his hand again. "Now the test begins,"  
  
Jason glanced over at David as they stood at the start of the assault course. It hurt him to see Sam dressed in red, a color he had always felt was his.  
  
"Ready," Saurian said raising his hand. "Set, go!"  
  
The two boys set off through the maze Saurian had arranged for them. Up the long cargo net, across the balance beam, over the rolling tree trunks and down into the swamp below.  
  
Saurian watched from his vantage point high above the forest. Both Rangers believed they were running against each other. In truth they had never started to move. The only running was happening in their minds. David took a moment to catch his breath. He was a few seconds ahead of Jason and determined to win. Seeing Jason dressed in Green had been hurtful. *You know you could use your magic to get ahead a bit, * a voice said. *Used the spell Sam used on Zordon and Saurian will never know that you cheated. *  
  
David wasn't even tempted for half a second. The voice was not the one he normally heard. This voice was more seductive. He considered using a small spell just to slow Jason down. Then he shook the idea away. _ I'll know. Being the Green Ranger is not worth that. _ Sam started to run again as he heard Jason approaching.  
  
He quickly waded through the swamp, careful not to let the murky water drag him under. With a splash Jason landed just in front of him, having jumped from above. David realized Jason had seen him in the swamp and had assumed it was safe.  
  
Jason landed in front of his friend and kept moving, struggling to gain as much of a lead as possible. He heard a moan behind him and looked around. David had lost his footing and was sinking into the swamp.  
  
*Leave him, * a voice said. *A leader must be strong. The others need you. It's worth the loss of David to save Earth. *  
  
Jason ignored the voices and looked for a way to help his friend. He knew wading back into the swamp could lead to them both being sucked under. His last conversation with Zordon came to mind and Jason found himself wondering if all three aspects of the Morphin Grid were within him. Reaching down he found the Tyrannosaurus. He reached further until he felt the Red Dragon. From there it was a small step to find the Ninja Aspect within him. The Ape bounded into being, filling his mind with the knowledge he needed to rescue David.  
  
Bending his knees Jason leapt into the branches of a nearby tree. In his mind he could see how the Ape would accomplish its task. Standing on the branch he grabbed a vine, tied it down and then used it to lower himself into position above David.  
  
"Grab my ankles," he told David. He saw David reach up to grab his ankles. When he felt David grab on, Jason pulled them back up to the branch.  
  
"Thanks," David said.  
  
"Hey, you would have done the same for me. Come on, let's finish," Jason said.  
  
Working together the two friends easily negotiated the rest of the obstacles, at the same time learning about their spirit animals. At one point a huge white dragon, which bombarded them with fireballs attacked them, causing both Rangers to duck. Drawing on the power of their own Dragon powers, Jason and David managed to overpower the beast.  
  
Together they finally finished the course, exhausted and in need of rest. They looked up to see Saurian watching them.  
  
"Congratulations to both of you," Saurian said to both of them. To Jason he added, "You know with the Red Ranger powers on the line you took quite a risk by going back to help him."  
  
"Congratulations to both of you," Saurian said to both of them. To David he added, "Allowing Jason to rescue you showed you must have a lot of faith in your abilities to win later on. With the Green Ranger powers on the line I would have done anything to win."  
  
"We'll break for half an hour and then begin the combat test," Saurian told them. * * *  
  
"The purpose of this test is very simple," Saurian explained. "These are simulations of all the foot soldiers that Rangers throughout the Universe have faced at some point. You are both armed with a variety of weapons you can summon at any time. You may not use energy weapons whatsoever. If you are hit by one of their weapons you will lose points, but their blades are blunt."  
  
David and Jason stood back to back. Each had chosen a sword as their first weapon. Sam quickly calculated the number of foot soldiers he would need to destroy in order to win the contest.  
  
"Begin!" Saurian instructed.  
  
Zordon's rules for combat buzzed in their head. NEVER ESCALATE A BATTLE UNLESS FORCED TO DO SO. Both David and Jason stayed in place, waiting for the attack.  
  
From the sidelines Saurian smiled. Both Rangers had learnt their lesson well. He almost hated to finish the test, but knew it was essential for them to go through the entire test. The test was to see if the Rangers would abandon a teammate to get ahead. He was almost certain now that Jason was as pure as the Power required. Sam was still an unknown factor; Saurian sensed great anger and bitterness. If Sam decided to cheat, Saurian needed to know.  
  
From out of nowhere a group of Putties charged. David rolled to the left, jumped up, swinging his sword as he did so and neatly took off the head of the nearest Putty. Jason had done almost the same, but instead of standing up he sliced the Putty through the waist.  
  
From there on in there was no holding back. Each time they were attacked, the two Rangers fought them off. Within a few minutes they had killed many of the henchmen and knocked out a lot more. Jason jammed the blade of his axe into a Cog's chest and turned around to see Sam strike four of the Z- Putties in the chests at the same time with a bo staff.  
  
Down to the last five opponents, David was one point ahead. He successfully ducked the Quantrons, smashing them with a pair of Nunchuks. He watched as Jason did the same to another two. All that was left was one Tenga, one of the easier opponents. Selecting a bow and arrow he took aim.  
  
The Tenga sensing danger flew into the air, picking Jason off the ground and flying to a great height. *Shoot it anyway and you win, * a voice said.  
  
Without a second thought David threw down the bow and arrow. Instead he concentrated on using his own magic to grab Jason and guide him back to Earth. Once he was sure his friend was safe, David turned his attention back to the Tenga in time to see it flying for his neck.  
  
The bird dropped to the ground, a blade emerging through its neck where Jason had stabbed it. Once again Saurian walked over to them.  
  
"Once again you have both excelled yourselves," the ancient teacher told them. "There will be one more test. I will call you when it is ready."  
  
With that he transported Jason and David back to their rooms and prepared for their final challenge. * * * David sat alone thinking about what Saurian might have in store for them next. It was no longer a question of whether he could be the Green Ranger, it was a question of whether he would cease to exist. He had survived two hundred years in the past in order to protect the Morphin Grid. When time had finally caught up with itself Sam had reluctantly allowed himself to be drawn back into battle. Now after all he had done he was facing his own doom, not from an enemy but a friend. *He doesn't have to win, * a voice said. *Use your powers against him and there is no way he will survive the final test. You deserve to be the Green Ranger. Why should Jason take what is rightfully yours? *  
  
David pushed the voice away. He had no intention of doing anything that would hurt Jason. _Being a Ranger is not worth Jason's life, _ he thought.  
  
*What about your own life? * The voice asked. *If are separated from the Green Power Coin you will cease to exist. Use your powers and beat Jason. He's taken the power of the Green Ranger from its rightful holder before. Don't let him do it again. *  
  
_ Wrong guy. I'm not Sam, I'm David. I don't need the coin to survive. Besides, there has to be another way, _ Sam thought. _I won't kill to remain a Ranger. _  
  
David had been so lost in his thoughts he had not noticed Saurian enter the room. The ancient master took his time to watch David struggling against his own desires. The boy was strong willed, but the thought of cheating in some way was growing stronger. Saurian decided Sam had debated with himself long enough.  
  
"It is time Sam," Saurian said solemnly.  
  
Sam followed Saurian out of his room and deep into the depths of the temple. For what seemed like another eternity they descended until finally Saurian stopped in front of a large stone door. From out of the air he plucked a double-edged sword and handed it to Sam.  
  
"Your opponent waits within. Remember the rules of this combat: only fight to win; never trust an opponent and a Ranger without power is not a Ranger. Good luck, Ranger."  
  
The stone door rolled open and Sam stepped through. Behind him he could hear the stone door close again. David looked around and recognized the scene. It was the tournament where Jason had first fought against Tommy. David checked around and discovered there was only one other person in the room.  
  
"Hello Jason," David said in a cold voice, noticing that his opponent was still wearing green.  
  
Jason said nothing, choosing instead to walk onto the mat and take up a ready stance, his own sword ready to strike. David walked onto the mat, and held his own sword out ready for action.  
  
*Strike! * The voice said in the back of his mind. *Kill him before he attacks you. Use your powers and strike! *  
  
David ignored the voice once again. For a moment he had been tempted, but seeing Jason waiting for him he decided to hold back and wait for his friend to strike first. Just then, images played before him, and he knew what to do. * * *  
  
Jason followed Saurian down the steps of the temple, far below his room towards the place where David would be awaiting him. He had been wondering how he could defeat Sam and still be able to call himself worthy of the prize. _Is being the leader so important to me that I need to beat up a friend to prove it? _  
  
*Of course it is, * a voice said. *Tommy took your role from you before, why should David get to do it again? *  
  
_There has to be another way. There is another way!Fighting just to be a Ranger is wrong. I could defend Earth without my powers. _ Jason was tempted to give in and just fight, but he knew there was always an alternative.  
  
Since Zordon had first selected them to be Rangers, Jason had always been the centre of the team. He had been the one who had helped Billy with his martial arts, he was the one who had given the others the strength to carry on when Zordon had been missing and he had been the one to free Tommy from Rita's spell and bring him into the team.  
  
Then Zordon had tossed him aside, demoting him so Tommy could be leader. Jason had accepted his role until Zordon had insisted he surrender his powers to go to the Peace Conference. The conference had been worth the time he had spent there, but Jason wanted to be where he could make a difference. And being a Ranger meant he could make a difference.  
  
*And now you're going to let somebody come along and take it away from you, again? Fight, do whatever you have to, but win! *  
  
Saurian finally stopped in front of a pit. He held out his hand and produced an unpowered version of Jason's Power Sword. Jason took the weapon, reassured by the familiar feel of the weapon in his hand. "Your opponent is down there," Saurian said. "I know you don't want to fight David, but remember the Rangers need a leader, they need a Red Ranger and they need you."  
  
Jason nodded and climbed into the pit. Once inside he saw it was a tunnel. Following the tunnel to its end he found himself in the Youth Centre, or as near a mock up of the Youth Centre as Saurian had managed to create. The whole area was empty except for David working out in the far corner. Jason noticed David was still wearing his red uniform, paying no heed as he continued to kick the punching bag.  
  
*Strike him now! * The voice said. *If you catch him by surprise you will be victorious and can return to Earth. Tommy and the others need you. They won't hold out forever. Strike him! * _No, _ Jason thought to himself. _I took an oath only to use my powers for defense, never to attack, and NEVER attack someone who was unaware!. _ That decided he noticed Sam turn towards him and walk across to the mat. The would be Red Ranger had drawn a sword and was waiting for Jason. Jason walked over the mat and took up a defensive stance, ready for action. * * *  
  
David slowly worked through his kata, waiting for Jason to make the first move. Despite the voice in head he felt compelled to wait until he was attacked. Eventually Jason looked at David. "You know this isn't real, don't you. This is a test. To see how far we would go for the power.  
  
David quickly agreed. "Nothing is worth killing a friend over. Time to put a stop to this."  
  
*NO! * the voice screamed. *Fight! You must fight, you must kill to win!!. * David thought about what the voice said. "Nice try. You'll never bust up any of our friendships! If having the power means killing a friend." David started  
  
".then the hell with it!" Jason finished.  
  
Zordon's words flooded both mens' memories. "Now that you are part of the team, you must swear to uphold three rules or lose the protection of the Power. Never use your powers for personal gain; never reveal to anybody that you are a Power Ranger; and never escalate a battle unless you are forced to do so." Both knew what they needed to do, not to win, just because it was right.  
  
"I won't fight Jason," David said. "I won't kill for the Green Power, I won't kill for my own needs and I won't fight my friend. If that's what it takes, then the hell with it. I'll find another way to help the Earth."  
  
That said, David walked away. In a flash of light he found himself outside the temple. Saurian was standing on the steps, a proud look on his face. * * *  
  
Jason had come to the same conclusion. "I don't need the power that badly! I won't kill a friend or take an innocent life for it! I don't fit those needs. If I betray my friends, then I betray myself! If you don't like it, then find somebody else!" he bellowed.  
  
As expected he saw Sam lose his footing and struggle to regain his balance. At that point Jason launched himself into the air, landing under Sam's guard and catching him with a forearm. He swivel kicked the sword from Sam's hand before rolling away to reclaim his own.  
  
A picture of his loved ones formed before him. All of them were screaming, begging him not to resort to evil to become the Red Ranger and help them. He saw Aisha, Kat, Sam, Rocky, Adam, Zack, Kimberly, Trini, Tommy, Tanya, and Billy all telling him not to do it. . Finally Emily, his girlfriend appeared, begging him not to take the power and become the Red Ranger, not at that price.  
  
_Emily? _ The image remained in Jason's mind. Something was wrong. Emily had never known he was a Ranger and she hadn't arrived in Angel Grove until the Zeo Rangers took over. If he didn't know this was a test before, that image confirmed it.  
  
Jason cried angrily. " Like David and I told you before, we will not use our powers to attack for our own means. I will not kill unless provoked. And I will not allow a teammate to die unnecessarily, either by an action on my part or a refusal to act. If being Red Ranger means I have to kill a friend for nothing more than power, I don't want it."  
  
That said Jason turned and walked back into the corridor. In front of him there was a bright flash and he found himself teleported to the temple front where David and Saurian were waiting, a smile spread across Saurian's face. * * *  
  
"Congratulations, you have proven yourselves to be true and worthy of the Power. You have upheld the rules, proven yourselves loyal and have shown that even without your powers you are willing to fight for the forces of good. It is with this in mind that I bestow on you both the powers of the Ranger Aspect."  
  
In front of Jason a Power Coin appeared. As he watched the insignia of the Tyrannosaurus, Red Dragon and Ape formed on one side of the coin. On the other side of the coin a picture of a Ranger appeared.  
  
"Jason Lee Scott, you have proven yourself to be a leader. You are a strong warrior in body and spirit, always willing to help those under your command. It is with this in mind I bestow on you the full power of the Red Ranger."  
  
The Power Coin seemed to fold in on itself, forming a small golden ball. The ball floated into Jason's hand and a morpher formed around it.  
  
"David Trueheart, you have proven yourself to be selfless and true. You have ignored the call of your Darkside. It is with this in mind that I bestow on you the power of the Dragon, Lion and Panther. Take it, it now belongs to you."  
  
David did as he was told. In front of him four coins formed. The first three contained the symbol of the Dragon, Lion and Panther with the Dragon glowing brightest. The fourth coin showed the picture of the Green Ranger. All four coins merged together, forming a golden ball, which floated into David's palm. A morpher formed around the ball.  
  
"Call on your powers and make the ceremony complete," Saurian urged. "In the words of an old friend of mine, It's Morphin Time!"  
  
"Green Ranger Power!" David called.  
  
"Red Ranger Power!" Jason called.  
  
David and Jason found themselves in an armored version of their Ranger uniforms. Jason was completely red, with a black belt around his waist to hold his morpher. A blade blaster hung from his right hip and a Power Sword was strapped to his back. On his chest was a gold coin with the image of the Tyrannosaurus standing over the Dragon and the Ape. In the very centre was the picture of a Ranger.  
  
David was in the same armor as Jason. Instead of being red though his was a light green. The traditional shield and gauntlets of the Green Ranger were covering his chest, shoulders, arms and knees. On his back was the sword he had been using since he became Green Ranger. On the centre of his shield was a coin showing the Dragon over the Lion and Panther with a picture of the Green Ranger in the centre.  
  
"Tyrannosaurus Power!" Saurian called. He appeared in a slightly heavier version of Ninjor's armor. "Come, now you need to make sure you know how to use these new powers and discuss your new Zords."  
  
In a flash of light the three powered beings left the temple to enjoy the rest of the planet and discuss their future. Sam and Jason had passed the test, Saurian hoped the other Rangers were also up to the task. * * *  
  
Doctor's Tardis, Between Dimensions:  
  
Well, Jason & David made it, who's next?" Isis asked.  
  
"I believe our other selves, Kimberly & Zack are next. Think they can do it?" Kim mused.  
  
"They will. They must." The Doctor stated plainly.  
  
Themyscira, July 2nd, 1998:  
  
Unaware to the dimension-traveling heroes, a tournament had occurred the day before. The winner: Princess Diana. With bullet-deflecting bracelets, superstrength & speed, the ability to fly, Olympian wisdom, and a Magic Lasso that compelled people to tell the truth and to see the truth of their actions, she was ready. Standing before a mirror, she observed her new uniform, as Queen Hippolyta, her mother, spoke: The colors of the uniform represent your allegiance to freedom & democracy. The skirt can be removed if it proves too cumbersome.  
  
Diana removed the skirt. "It's beautiful, mother." she told her.  
  
Hippolyta resumed "I designed the outfit myself, never dreaming it would be worn by my own daughter." Pausing, she then continued, "There is much you do not know about the world of men. There are even some women who are less than our Amazonian ideal."  
  
"I believe I can handle them, Mother."  
  
"I know you can. You are my daughter...and a Princess." Hippolyta's voice took on a saddened tone as she spoke "The Invisible Plane is waiting. The American is safely aboard. Now, go in peace, my daughter, and remember, in the world of mortals...you are a Wonder Woman!" She then kissed her daughter on the forehead.  
  
"Diana looked sadly at her mother, realizing that she was truly leaving. Regaining her composure, she then spoke "I will make you proud of me... and of Wonder Woman!"  
  
  
  
END 


	4. A Mother's Promise

_**DISCLAIMER:** Hippolyta, Wonder Woman, JLA, & Diana: DC comics. Power Rangers: Saban. Told through Hippolyta's thoughts as she is stopping a bank robbery as WW. _

A MOTHER'S PROMISE   
by C.A. TURNER 

I rule a mighty nation 

My decisions affect millions of people 

I am a warrior 

For the time being, I am once again Wonder Woman 

But no role is more important to me than that of mother. 

* * *

_A robber snatches a young, terrified 3-year old girl from her mother. Wrong move, with WW there. She is furious. _

**"BASTARD!** There is no...thing... lower than one who would attack a child!" With those words, she beats the fiend within an inch of his life, then safely returns the child to her mother. "Hopefully, with your help, she will be fine. Don't worry, they won't hurt you any more." After finishing off all 7 of the robbers, she hands them over to the police. While doing all of this, her thoughts go back to... 

* * *

When I first held Diana in my arms, I knew that I would do anything for my daughter. When she was blessed by the gods with her abilities, I truly didn't understand at the time. 

When the contest came, Diana won. She would be the one who would stop Ares, and become our ambassador. I was truly worried...but I proudly knew in my heart that we could send no better woman. 

I was recently seized by nightmares of disater for this realm and countless others. 

Diana recently visited me on Themyscira, along with her fellow crimefighters Kimberly Hart-Oliver, Zack Taylor, Tommy Oliver, & Trini Kwan. They say they are going into another dimension, and they needed my help. 

I returned to Man's World, and Diana explained to me that I was needed as Wonder Woman once more, while she and the rest of her companions in the Justice League were away. I gave her my word. 

There seems to be an unknown bond between Diana and these 4 Rangers. It seems to make them very close, almost as close as I am to her. 

Maybe one day, they will tell me what it is. 

My daughter exists to give hope to those who have none, inspiration to all those who need it, punishment to the wicked and the guilty, and freedom to the world. This is what I shall do. 

There were times I have failed Diana. 

I will NOT fail her again! 

The End  


  



	5. Mind Games

DISCLAIMER: Saban,DC. You know the rest of the drill. This originally was Trial Of The Mind by Shadow Ranger. Thanks go to him for letting me use this story arc. Now to begin...  
  
MIND GAMES by C.A. TURNER  
  
Doctor's TARDIS, between dimensions:  
  
"Good news. Jason & David made it. Bad news, we still don't know who's next." Troia frowned.  
  
"It has to be Kim & Zack. I'm wondering how they will be tested." Tommy Oliver wanted to know.  
  
"Looks like their test is starting now. Keep your fingers crossed, everyone." Nyssa spoke. Everyone, Kimberly & Zack in particular, gathered around the viewscreen. ***  
  
Temple of the Mind, Dairon,  
  
"Welcome to the Temple of the Mind," Thalian said. The bright sun reflected off his shoulder armor.  
  
"Looks more like a tower than a temple," Kimberly noted.  
  
Thalian smiled, not the forced smile of a teacher trying to deal with a child who shouts out during class, but a deep friendly smile that spread all the way to his eyes. "Okay, welcome to the Tower of the Mind. All you have to do to pass your tests is reach the main chamber inside the tower."  
  
Unlike the Temple of the body, which had been large and impressive, complete with stone pillars and long steps, the Temple of the Mind was simple. Made of dull grey stones the temple did resemble a tower, tall and square walled without decoration. Behind the spot where Thalian stood, was a simple doorway. To each side of the entrance was a moat, filled with green ooze.  
  
A map appeared in his hand showing a picture of the temple. "Those who into the tower would go, must choose above, between or below."  
  
"What does that mean?" Zack asked.  
  
"There are three entrances," Thalian explained. "One is on the roof, one is below the moat and one is behind me. Each will lead to the main chamber and each has its own challenges. The question is which will you choose?"  
  
Without saying another word Thalian disappeared, leaving Zack and Kimberly to find their own ways in. If they were true Rangers it would take them a while, but they would eventually find the answer. Deciding to help them on their way, he had left them with was a small clue. "This task is as simple or as difficult as you decide it should be," he had said. Finding no obvious entrances or secret methods of opening the temple door Kimberly and Zack had split up to see if they could find any entrances elsewhere. Thalian watched from the temple entrance. He had expected nothing less from two of Zordon's chosen. They had been taught to assume that the obvious way was wrong, meaning they had not followed him through the middle door.  
  
He had no question they were worthy of the power. He had watched them during the time they had used his powers. He had seen them both grow wiser. If it had been his choice he would have given the power to all of them without testing. Well, nearly all of them.  
  
There was one whom Zordon had sent who caused Thalian concern. The feeling was weak, but no less evil and strangely familiar. He had watched over Kimberly, Zack, Billy, Jason and Trini, and he knew them to be pure. That meant that the problem was with one of Zordon's other choices.  
  
David had never been a Ranger, but Thalian could sense a purity within him equal to Zordon. Tanya had been chosen to replace one of the Rangers and Thalian knew the Morphin Powers would not accept anyone unsuitable. Sam was another matter. Thalian had seen the trouble the Clone of the Green Dragon Ranger had caused when Rita and Zedd had created him. He secretly wondered whether Sam had truly conquered his darkside.  
  
_Stay alert, _ he told himself. He had expected the Rangers to miss the easy option and to go searching for a way in. Now he need to check they passed the three tests they were required to fulfill in order to gain the power.  
  
_Good luck Rangers, _ he thought. _You might need it. _ * * *  
  
"Great, just great!" Kimberly muttered as she climbed her way up the side of the Temple of the Mind. She had soon realized how little Thalian's advice had helped. Walking around the side of the tower she had noticed a set of footholds carefully carved into the walls. She had started to climb as quickly as possible, knowing the climb was going to be a long one.  
  
As she reached what should have been the halfway point she looked up to see how much further she needed to climb. _That's impossible, _ she thought to herself as she saw how far she still needed to climb.  
  
Despite climbing as quickly as possible she had hardly covered an eighth of the wall. Sighing she resumed her climb, hoping that she had enough energy to keep climbing. _I'm going to make it,and no illusion is gonna stop me! _ she thought to herself. She looked up again and noticed how much closer the top seemed to be. *You'd best give up now, * a voice in her head said. *Why do something when you KNOW you will fail? *  
  
-BITE ME!- Kim growled at the voiced and kept climbing. Despite the wall becoming steeper and the footholds smaller she kept going. She knew the others were relying on her. She had missed being a Ranger and having her friends around her. Especially Tommy. She had known almost as soon as she arrived at Gunther Schmidt's compound that she had made the wrong choice. She had left the man she loved and the friends who meant more to her than anything behind, just for a chance at a dream that might never happen.  
  
After a few months she had sent Tommy the letter, not having the nerve to face him herself. There had been no new boyfriend, Kimberly had simply noticed how Kat had been attracted to him and did not have the heart to come between them. _Why should he have to wait for me, when there's already somebody he could be happy with. _ Once the letter had been written Kimberly soon realized it was a good decision.  
  
Being away from Tommy had made her realize that they had never really had a future together. Tommy could be fun and friendly and he was one of the gentlest people she knew, but there was always a shadow in the back of his eyes. A secret darkness that kept him held back always scared to get close in case he hurt her.  
  
_For Tommy, _ she thought as she kept going, moving faster. The climb seemed to become easier, the footholds loser together as though her determination was helping her.  
  
_The top has got to be within reach, _ she thought, knowing she had already climbed a long way. She looked up and noticed how close the top she was. _Almost there. _ She looked a second time and noticed that the top had moved even closer.  
  
* * *  
  
Zack climbed down the stairwell that had appeared. It was obvious he would be trying to enter from below. At the bottom of the ladder he found himself confronted by a blank wall. Looking around he located a button and pushed it. The wall moved to reveal a room at the end of, which was written the word ENTRANCE next to a small door at the right far right hand side.  
  
Zack's first impulse was to run across the floor as fast as possible to reach the temple. With an effort he suppressed that urge, deciding instead to try the cautious approach. On the ground he noticed some stones and he began throwing them on the floor ahead, which had suddenly transformed into a chessboard pattern.  
  
The first stone had no noticeable affect. The second was equally disappointing, only creating a hollow thud. He tried the third and fourth row, once again nothing happened and he was almost tempted to go ahead and cross. He had one last stone in his hand and without thinking threw it across the floor. As it hit, a laser beam blasted the floor from above in rapid fire, destroying the stones as it did so.  
  
With a low grinding sound a stone rose from the ground next to him. Zack carefully read the words engraved on the stone:  
  
IF YOU ARE READING THIS YOU HAVE ALREADY SHOWN YOUR INTELLIGENCE BY NOT GETTING KILLED. TO CROSS SAFELY FOLLOW THE PATH OF THE BLACK KNIGHT, EVER FORWARD FOUR TIMES.  
  
Figuring the riddle referred to chess Zack quickly found his way to the black square on the right hand side. _Two forward, one across, _ he thought. Slowly he moved across the board, somehow knowing he could only go forward and could only move four times. _This is too easy, _ he thought. _Something must happen soon. _  
  
CRACK!  
  
As if on cue a loud noise sounded behind him. Zack turned around to see the floor he had just stepped on collapse into a pit. On the wall was carved:  
  
YOU DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD BE THAT EASY, DID YOU?  
  
From the corner of his eye Zack noticed a black Knight moving towards him, sword drawn ready for action. He rolled forward as it struck the floor, cautious in case the floor gave way. Forgetting the words on the stone, Zack ran for the exit. The knight was in fast pursuit. As Zack reached the exit, a wall of flames rose from the floor, the heat causing him to retreat.  
  
YOU DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD BE THAT EASY, DID YOU?  
  
The words were now scorched into the floor beneath him and the knight was still closing.  
  
_Zack, _ he thought to himself, _you need to find a new day job. _ Ducking the knight's charge Zack ran around the board, trying to shake his pursuer.  
  
_Come on Zackman, he's not so tough. _ He looked around and was surprised to see the knight had shrunk. It was no longer as fierce and seemed to be moving slower.  
  
_This had better work, _ Zack thought as he attempted to distract the knight with his dance steps. For a moment the knight followed his steps, then it attacked.  
  
"Okay, new strategy," Zack said to himself. He looked around trying to find a weapon or anything he could use as a lever. All he saw was the stone on which his original challenge had been written. _That's it. _  
  
"Hey ugly!" Zack called, drawing the knight towards the back of the board, making sure he was on a white square. "Let the challenge resume."  
  
He quickly followed the move a knight would make in a chess game. He moved forward two squares and one to the left. As he had expected the floor behind him gave way, as did the floor to his left. The knight who had been chasing him fell into the chasm, allowing Zack to complete the test and enter the next room. * * *  
  
Kim finally made it to the top of the temple and climbed over the battlements. She rolled onto the cold hard floor happy to one-step closer to her new powers. In front of her she could see the small wooden door leading inside the tower. Carved into the wood were the words:  
  
YOU DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD BE THAT EASY, DID YOU?  
  
The door creaked as it changed to form a face. It seemed to snarl at her. Kimberly took a step back, just to be on the safe side. A dark shadow appeared over the roof, taking the form of a pterodactyl with white specks for eyes.  
  
"Cease," the door creature said. "To enter you must get past me, by answering my questions three."  
  
Kim took a deep breath. "I can do this," she told herself. "Go ahead," she told the face.  
  
"In the morning I move on four legs, in the afternoon I walk on two legs and in the evening I walk on three legs. Tell me now, what am I?"  
  
"You're a human," Kimberly said. "In the morning of its life a human crawls on four legs. Later it is able to walk upright on two legs. And in the evening of its life, a human walks with the help of a cane, the third leg."  
  
"Correct!" the door said. Behind her the shape was becoming more solid and changing to a link pink color.  
  
"Unfortunately one won't do, so answer for me riddle two. How many sides has a circle?"  
  
Kim was tempted so say "none," remembering from the math that Billy had taught her that a circle had a circumference. Then she thought about the question, visualizing the circle in her mind. "Two," she said at last. "An inside and an outside."  
  
"Correct!" the pterodactyl, said, now a bright pink.  
  
"Speak one more true and you may walk through."  
  
_This one will be difficult, _ Kim thought. _But,I know I can do this. _  
  
"What is Kedjenr of Finra's famous recipe for ice?"  
  
Kimberly's face went blank as she struggled to understand the riddle. She had no idea what he had said. At least she assumed the door was male. She had no idea who Kedjenr of Finra was or what he put in his ice.  
  
The pterodactyl swooped at her, knocking her face down to the floor. She looked down at the floor below her, just making out the words written on the stone:  
  
YOU DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD BE THAT EASY, DID YOU?  
  
_Come on Kimberly, think! What do you use to make ice. _ The answer was so simple she almost dismissed it outright. _But what else could it be? It has to be right! _  
  
"Water!" she shouted, knowing he would have to accept the answer.  
  
"I am forced to accept that as a correct answer," the face said. "Three answers have you, you may go through."  
  
Kimberly turned to look at the pterodactyl as it flew into her head. * * *  
  
Thalian had known Kimberly would find the answer. In fact there was no such creature as Kedjenr of Finra. The whole thing had been a test of Kimberly's confidence. He hoped she had learnt the lesson ready for the next test.  
  
Zack had also impressed him. He had not been sure whether the Black Ranger would be able to beat his first test, but as soon as Zack decided he could beat it, he had to succeed.  
  
With the first test complete, now came the more difficult tests to beat. Both Rangers had emotional baggage that the tower would attempt to use against them. They could fight against it, but first they had to realise it was part of the test. Their faith in their friends and their believe in themselves were al they needed. Thalian hoped they would figure that out themselves. * * *  
  
Zack walked along the plain grey walled corridors, constantly on look out for the next challenge. He seemed to be in a maze that did not follow the rules a student at the Peace Conference had taught him. Compared to the corridor the long hours of protocol and research seemed exciting.  
  
But he had been called back to action. Back to the friends he had missed in Geneva and the family he had never wanted to leave. Zordon had not given him a chance to choose whether or not he left for Geneva. Instead he had been sent with the others to retrieve the Sword of Light and pass on his powers.  
  
For a time everything had been all right. Zack had thrown himself into his work for the Peace Conference determined to make the best of a bad situation. Then Jason had left and Zack had never felt more alone or jealous in his life. Why did Jason get to be a Ranger again when he had wanted it just as much? When Zordon had asked him to return Zack had jumped at the chance.  
  
And now he was trapped in a seemingly endless maze. He used his intelligence and stopped walking, deciding to work out how far he had walked. Once he had the answer he came to the conclusion the exit was around the next corner. He wasn't sure how he knew, he just knew that when he rounded the corner he would have passed the test.  
  
Standing up Zack walked around the corner and exited the maze. Before him was another wooden door, the entrance to the third and final test.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
Zack turned to see Jason, Billy, Sam, Kimberly, David, Tanya and Trini all decked out in their new Ranger uniforms. Each of them had removed their helmets and placed them under their arms.  
  
"Yeah, we have all the powers we need Zack," Trini told him. "There's no need for you to finish the test. We can all just return to Earth and you can go back to the Peace Conference"  
  
"But what about my powers?" Zack asked.  
  
Billy shouted. "You're too important to us, Zack. We don't to run the risk of losing you ."  
  
Zack tried not to believe what Billy was saying. This meant they cared, but still...  
  
"You will always be one of us," Jason said.  
  
"Yeah," Kimberly agreed. "But we are not going to risk losing you."  
  
"No!" Zack said firmly. "I came here to get some new powers to protect my world from the forces of evil."  
  
Zack moved towards the door. As expected Jason moved to intercept and Zack found himself eye to eye with his former leader, a pleading look in Jason's eyes. _This isn't happening. Jason knows what I can and can't handle! _  
  
"You're not Jason," Zack suddenly realized. "And if you are not Jason then I can fight you and win."  
  
A loud banshee like scream filled the room as Jason and the other disappeared. Zack took a final look around before walking through the door and into an even worse nightmare. * * * The second test for Kimberly was a long empty corridor. On the far wall she could make out the words:  
  
YOU DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD BE THAT EASY, DID YOU?  
  
Now she knew there was a trap set for her. She looked carefully at the walls and could make out the thin outlines of laser emitters, not powerful enough to shoot at her, but evidence of a trigger mechanism. Above them she could see a series of holes possibly indicating where something could be released.  
  
"There's got to be another way," she said out loud, knowing that if she had to her gymnastics would allow her to avoid the lasers, _If I could only see them. _  
  
Kimberly looked up at the roof and spotted a set of rungs sunk into the concrete. _I can make that jump, _ she thought. Lowering herself to the ground she sprung upwards, reaching out to grab the first rung. Swinging hand over hand she moved across the ceiling, using all her strength to take up as little space as possible.About halfway over she detected a movement. Without warning the rung she was holding broke away, threatening to throw her to the floor.  
  
Kimberly acted quickly, hooking her foot around the nearest rung and hanging upside down. Her hair passed through one of the lasers, causing the room to shake. As she looked down the lower parts of the wall closed together. Then at high speed they opened again revealing an empty space where the floor had once been.  
  
_Time to stop hanging around, _ Kim thought.  
  
Reaching backwards she grabbed the next rails and recommenced her journey across the ceiling. Finally she reached the end of the corridor and landed on the floor. The wooden door was right next to her and she reached out to open it.  
  
"Kimberly!"  
  
Kim turned around towards the new voice. On the platform just behind her stood Tommy. He fixed her with his puppy dog eyes and gave her the smile that had melted her heart so long ago.  
  
"Hey, beautiful," he said, running his hand through her hair.  
  
"T-tommy, what are you doing here?" Kim asked.  
  
"I've come to help you, Kim," Tommy told her. "I know now that we shouldn't be together. You made the right decision, I'm just sorry I didn't see it sooner. Now, you must complete your quest. No matter what, I will always love you. May the Power Always Protect you, Kim, now and forever."  
  
Kimberly opened the door and walked through, realizing that she no longer loved Tommy Oliver. That he had been a small piece of her life. They might be friends forever, but they could never be together. He was devoted to his duty, but she needed somebody who would not need to close her out on a regular basis. * * *  
  
_Two down, one to go, _ Thalian thought. Both Rangers had come to terms with some of their feelings. Zack had realised his friends would never turn their backs on him. Hopefully one day Zordon would reveal the true reason why he insisted Zack, Jason and Trini had gone to Geneva. Kimberly had accepted her feelings for Tommy had changed. She still had some way to go, but had at least admitted the truth to herself.  
  
Now the Rangers would need to show they could cope if they were to lose something valuable to both of them. The tower had discovered what made both of them special and was about to take advantage of it as part of the test.  
  
_Be strong Rangers, _ Thalian thought. _The power will be yours if you are true to yourselves. _ ** *  
  
Doctor's TARDIS, between dimensions:  
  
"Oh, man. Zack's aged, and Kim looks like a cross between Roseanne and Rin- Tin-Tin!" Rocky blurted.  
  
Kimberly gave him a dark look.  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't trying to be funny!" Rocky recanted.  
  
"Don't worry, you weren't!"  
  
"This stinks on ice! How are they gonna beat this?" Flash moaned.  
  
"We're about to find out, in the meantime, have faith in them. They can beat this." Wonder Woman spoke.  
  
Isis and the Doctor agreed. ***  
  
_Wait a minute! If Zordon can arrange for me to travel back before I took the test, I could still help the others without powers. _  
  
*Why? * The voice asked. *You're old. *  
  
_I'm as old as I feel, _ Zack thought. The idea of shouting with his thoughts was a new concept and Zack was amazed how forceful he could be. Zack noticed that as he started to become positive, so he started to get younger. His mind started to work overtime, calculating why this had happened. Then he realized, _Failing and not being able to be a Ranger is my worst fear. _  
  
Suddenly things started to make sense. All through his journey things had got more difficult every time he had been negative about his quest. The chessboard had been a test of his ability to think quickly. His confrontation with the others had been based around his fear of rejection. And this was based on his own fear of failure.  
  
"I haven't failed!" he cried out loud. "And I'm not going to fail."  
  
He watched as his body reverted to its previous form. In front of him the room change and a door appeared in the far wall. On top of the door were the words:  
  
IT'S AS SIMPLE AS THAT!  
  
Zack turned the handle, opened the door and walked into the main chamber. Inside he saw Kimberly arrive through the other side. She too was smiling. Thalian appeared in the centre of the room and looked at both of them, nodding happily. * * *  
  
_Crap! _ She thought. _Come on Kim, you know that looks are not everything. And if you lost them trying to help the others, so what? _  
  
She started to think more clearly; suddenly realizing this was one of her deepest fears. She had always been known for her looks and although a fine athlete, it would have been her face she was judged by. In that moment of time Kimberly understood what had been happening. The three riddles had been a test. She could have given any answer as long as she believed it was true. The image of Tommy had been based on her own desires and she had conquered them. Now the tower was testing her abilities to conquer her fears.  
  
_I am not ugly! _ She thought. _And if I am, then I am not going to let my looks rule my life. _  
  
In the mirror Kimberly saw her face revert to its normal appearance. The room changed into an empty room with the familiar door. Above the door were the words:  
  
IT'S AS SIMPLE AS THAT!  
  
Kimberly walked through the door to see Zack already there waiting for her. Thalian appeared and seemed to smile as he gestured for them both to come close. * * *  
  
One hour later,  
  
Kimberly and Zack had recovered from their ordeals and had spent the last hour talking with Thalian. It turned out the Temple of the Mind chose their tests by selecting either fears or desires they may be carrying as well as a simple test of will. Thalian also revealed that had they walked through the middle door, they would have been in the main chamber without testing.  
  
"Of course if that had happened you would not have received your powers," Thalian explained. "A true Rangers knows the obvious is usually either a trap or the path to evil. You were true to yourselves. Now, it is time to receive your powers," Thalian told them.  
  
"Stop!" a deep voice boomed. "Do not take the Ranger powers. Come to me and I will give you all the power you could desire." An old man in a long red robe stood before him.  
  
"No, come to me and I will give you the power to crush Minion without endangering your friends," a light female voice called.  
  
Zack and Kimberly exchange looks and then looked at Thalian. The Guardian shrugged, indicating it was their choice whether they accepted or not.  
  
"I don't desire power," Kimberly said. "All I need is the power to protect my planet. And as for you," she said pointing at the woman.  
  
"Rangers are a team," Zack finished.  
  
"Good choice, you have overcome temptation and proved yourself worthy of the Ranger Aspect," Thalian told them. "Now step forward and claim that which is yours."  
  
Zack watched as Thalian flipped four coins into the air. For a moment they moved around. Then they stopped as though waiting for Thalian to tell them what to do. "Zachary Taylor, you have proven yourself to be the embodiment of the Black Ranger. You have overcome your fears and shown that you are capable of studying an opponent before acting. Because of this I grant you the Body, Mind, Ninja and Ranger Aspects of the Black Ranger."  
  
On the four coins images started to engrave themselves. On the first coin appeared the Mastodon; on the second coin appeared the Pegasus; and on the third a picture of the Frog appeared. The three coins join together, waiting for the final coin to join them. On that coin a picture of the Black Ranger appeared. It grew larger and thinner. Before too long it was able to fold around the other three coins to form a small golden ball. As Zack held out his hand the coin landed in his palm. Zack examined it and could make out all four Aspects.  
  
"Kimberly Ann Hart," Thalian said next. "You have proven yourself to be true to yourself even when the truth is unpleasant. You are the confident heart of the team, willing if necessary to fight whatever the cost. It is to you I grant the Body, Mind, Ninja and Ranger Aspects of the Pink Ranger."  
  
Kimberly found herself surrounded by the animal spirits of the Pterodactyl, Firebird and Crane. As one they flew into her chest, emerging again as a coin formed in front of her. As they hit the coin their features became engraved on the surface. Then the Ranger Aspect entered the room, floating through Kimberly and into the coin. Its image formed on the reverse side of the coin. In a flash the coin was transformed into a golden ball and came to rest in her hand.  
  
"You are both now and forever Power Rangers," Thalian told them. "Now I sense Jason and Sam have both succeeded as well. We should return to the Temple of the Body and join them in training. It's Morphin Time!"  
  
"Black Ranger Power!" Zack called.  
  
"Pink Ranger Power!" Kimberly called.  
  
Both of them appeared in armored version of their Ranger uniforms. Kimberly's was pink complete with Blade Blaster. On her back was her Power Bow. In the center of her chest was a golden coin showing the Firebird flying above the Pterodactyl and Crane. In the center was the image of the Pink Ranger.  
  
Zack's uniform was completely black. Even the small holster for his Blade Blaster was black. On his back was the Power Axe he had once used. In the centre of his chest was a coin showing the Pegasus on top of a Mastodon and Frog. In the centre was the image of the Black Ranger.  
  
"Griffin Power!" Thalian called. Silver armor grew around him to make him appear similar to Ninjor. Then the armor changed color to yellow.  
  
Doctor's TARDIS, between dimensions:  
  
A great cheer went up from all assembled in the TARDIS. Both Kim & Zack's counterparts were successful in gaining their new power.  
  
"Next, Trini & Billy. But, I'm also wondering how to keep tabs on our dimension while we're here. Can they handle a crisis on their own?" Batman wondered.  
  
Speaking of the Dark Knight... *** GOTHAM CITY WAYNE MANOR:  
  
Bruce Wayne was in a cave directly below Wayne Manor, which was extended, and computers, a crime labratory, and a specially designed automobile was located there.  
  
Dressing in a black-grey uniform, he began to have the following thoughts...  
  
-When I'd finallly mastered my fear, I went to take another look at the world. No, that's not true. I went out to learn how to be strong enough to face it, defend it. To gaze into it and accept it for what it was without flinching.  
  
I returned to a home maintained in timeless perfection by our family butler, Alfred. It was I who had changed, becoming stronger, more alert, better prepared. But, I still didn't have a face as feral as the one life had shown me.  
  
I know what it's like to be near death. I decided early on that I would never take a life. It wasn't an arbitrary decision, and it was more than moral. It's about identity, and as long as you can choose who you are in the world, you can choose to call yourself sane.  
  
The world is not particularly sane.  
  
Predictability is a complex calculation between logical occurrences and dubious motives, while destiny is the elusively simple matter of becoming who you are.  
  
It takes a committed effort to choose a path of order in a chaotic world. In that sense, criminals are a superstitious, cowardly lot.  
  
I want to make their path as difficult and illogical a choice as they had made mine. I want to strike terror into their blackened hearts.  
  
I've chosen the face I'll wear outside.  
  
I've met life's gaze.  
  
I am vengeance.  
  
I am justice.  
  
I am the night.  
  
I am BATMAN!-  
  
END 


	6. Big Boots To Fill

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_All Ranger teams(except Geo) belong to Saban. JLA, Titans, Young Justice, and maybe the Outsiders & the JSA belong to DC comics. The name ThunderCats belongs to Rankin-Bass, concept Power Rangers, characters Keith, Laurie, Danny, Christopher, & Tracy Partridge are courtesy of Columbia/Screen Gems. Charlie's Angels, Jill Munroe, Kelly Garrett, & Sabrina Duncan are courtesy of Ivan Goff & Ben Roberts, by way of Spelling/Goldberg Productions. I thought about adding the JSA, Kris Munroe, & Julie Rogers. Let me know if I should. _

BIG BOOTS TO FILL  
by C.A. TURNER 

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! 

Jill Munroe was awakened from a quick catnap at the Watchtower monitors by an alarm which rang loud enough to wake the dead. Hitting the transmit button, she summoned the Outsiders, the Lightstar Rangers, all of Young Justice, including the Geo Rangers, and the ThunderCats. 

The message came over the line: "Hurry! The twin cities of Gateway & Angel Grove are being overrun by cogs, putties, &...PARADEMONS! We need the Justice League! Hurry!" The line went dead. 

"The Justice League? Does he mean us?" Vanessa Kapatelis, the new Wonder Girl asked. 

Keith Partridge, the Red ThunderCat, said with determination "He does now, at least for the time being. Andros, just what are...parademons?" 

The Red Lightstar answered "A form of footsoldier that the forces of Apokolips uses. It's a good thing that Hawkman, Black Canary, and Hawkwoman are still here. We're gonna need their muscle for this one!" 

"I'm heading out to Mariner Bay!" Kelly Garrett shouted, racing for the teleporters. "Time for Lightspeed to become active!" 

"I'll try and contact some more outside help. I heard that the JSA was back in action. I'll try them first." Sabrina Duncan finished. 

* * *

Mariner Bay is only 22 miles away from the Twin Cities Angel Grove & Gateway. There, a government foundation, Lightspeed Rescue has it's underwater headquarters. Kelly gained access to the base through Zordon. "I really hope Zordon's right about this, and we've got more help while most of the big guns are away." 

Kelly ran straight into Dana Mitchell, and her brother, Ryan. Kelly remembered when she, Jill, and another Angel, Julie Rogers, help reunite sister & brother, & save him from a earthbound slease named Diabolico. The threesome had made an enemy in his assistant, Vypra. "Dana, it's time. Where's your father?" 

"Just in the meeting room. How'd you hear about these demons?" Dana asked. 

"Demons? We've got trouble in both Gateway & Angel Grove, and it could spread. Man, when it rains, it's a typhoon!" 

"I'll get my Titanium Morpher, you get dad, and tell him it's time. Kelly, we've been working on some special morphers. I've got Titanium, and there are 3 more: Ruby, Onyx, & Sapphire, in addition to the Lightspeed morphers. These are for you, Jill, & Julie, if you want them." Ryan told her. 

"Thanks. Jill & I could really use the extra strength. As for the third, it's up in the air between Julie & Sabrina." Kelly told him. 

"Sabrina?" both asked. 

"Sabrina Duncan, usually works with us. Dana, tell your father. Ryan, show me these morphers, and let me see what Liz has been doing here." 

* * *

"Now that's a far different look from the girl who stole all my dates in college!" Kelly snickered. 

Elizabeth Fairweather turned around. "Not funn...KELLY! How are you doing, I've missed you! How're things with..Charlie?" Ms. Fairweather knew about Kelly's day job, the one she shared with Jill Munroe & another girl. "I could've been an Angel, too, if I wanted." 

"Insane these days. Liz, we're working with the JLA, and right now, they're off in some other dimension. Ryan was telling me about these morphers that you have for us?" 

"Yes. The Ruby is Jill's, Onyx is yours, and the purple Sapphire is either Sabrina's or Julie's. Together, you're the Power Angels." 

"Sounds great. Jill will love this. Now, if either Sabrina or Julie are interested, we've got a new team." 

Around this time, 4 new people, Joel Robinson, Kelsey Winslow, Chad Lee, and Carter Grayson, followed Dana into the meeting room, where her dad, Capt. William Mitchell, were informing the 4 newcomers about why they've been brought there. "You've brought us to this...aquabase...so we can fight a bunch of angry demons?" Kelsey asked. 

"Sounds like an episode of the X-Files, but it's true. I've known William Mitchell for years now, since my days in the Police Academy. He is not one to spin tall tales. It's all true." Kelly interjected. 

"Kelly! Good to see you again. I just wish the situation was better." Will hugged her while talking. 

"Me too. I hear you've got trouble here. We've got it in the twin cities. Liz just gave me the jewel morphers. I'll get them to Jill, and maybe Julie, possibly Sabrina. As for the 5 of you...yes, Dana, including you, I wish you all the best of luck in defeating this menace. Gateway awaits. 'bye!" Kelly smiled before vanishing in a purple flash. 

* * *

_GOTHAM CITY_

An old brownstone in what was once one of Gotham's more fashionable areas continues to be the headquarters for the Justice Society of America. It is here that Sabrina Duncan has arrived, running into Queen Hippolyta, as Wonder Woman. "Your Majesty, are the rest of..." Sabrina started. 

"No need to stand on ceremony, Ms. Duncan. I stand ready to help my daughter & her companions. I have also heard about the cogs, parademons, & putties attacking both Angel Grove & Gateway. The JSA has been alerted, and are arriving...now. 

Sure enough, a blond gentleman, who seemed to have the same powers of a Green Lantern, arrived and stood in front of the 2 women. "Alan Scott, at your service." he spoke, bowing to Sabrina. 

Sabrina gasped. "It's like time stood still for you. You were the Green Lantern during WW2. Yet, you don't seem to have aged a minute!" 

"That's because of the magic that was in my ring. Mine was different from the Corps' rings. By the by, the name's Sentinel now. 

Within moments, a red & blue blur showed up, forming into a man shy of his '80's. Slightly winded, he still showed that he was one of the fastest men alive. "Still making great time, Jay?" Sentinel asked. 

"Always. Wildcat, Dr. Fate, Faust, & Stars & Stripe are already there, as is Starman." Jay Garrick told him. 

"Well, shall we head for Angel Grove? They've already started attacking, and once it falls, Gateway's next!" Sabrina frowned. 

"I vowed to myself that I would not fail my daughter. I MUST protect her city. Let us adjourn to Angel Grove, and prevent these...creatures...from invading her city." Hippolyta commanded. 

"Sounds good to me. Let's..." Sabrina started, when her comm link went off. "BREE! Hurry back to the Watchtower! Keith & Andros just discovered something!" Jill's voice rang out. 

"I'll meet you there! Sabrina shouted, and was teleported away. 

* * *

"Now what?" Sabrina shouted. She had just teleported back to the Watchtower with Kelly, who had their morphers ready. 

"Andros really discovered it! Something about the Parademons' weakness. They're like the borg in a lot of ways, united under one thought. Take that away and introduce independent thought..." Keith started. 

"Andros quickly finished "...and they quickly fold like deck chairs. But... how do we use that against them? We don't have a weapon that can do anything like that?" 

"We do. I was going over the schematics of our Power Angels weapons, and do Kelly & I have a whopper! Bree?" Jill shouted. 

"The JSA is already there. Let's do it." 

Keith contacted his brothers & sisters. "THUNDERCATS, TIME TO ROCK!" 

In minutes, the Watchtower meeting room was flooded with color as... 

Andros: "LET'S ROCKET! RED LIGHTSTAR POWER!" 

Carlos: "BLACK LIGHTSTAR POWER!" 

TJ: "BLUE LIGHTSTAR POWER!" 

Ashley: "YELLOW LIGHTSTAR POWER!" 

Cassie: "PINK LIGHTSTAR POWER!" 

Aisha: "PURPLE LIGHTSTAR POWER!" 

Zhane: "SILVER LIGHTSTAR POWER!" 

Tracy: "COUGAR!" 

Chris: "LEOPARD!" 

Danny: "TIGER!" 

Laurie: "CHEETAH!" 

Keith: "LION!" 

Jill: "RUBY!" 

Kelly: "ONYX!" 

Sabrina: "SAPPHIRE!" 

"Let's move people! According to Superboy, the only JSAer still in the running is Hippolyta. The rest are down for the count!" Andros added. 

* * *

"Man, are we glad to see you guys!" Red Lightspeed, Carter Grayson, shouted. 

"Yeah, these Parademons are tough! Wish the Zeo team were here! Superboy shouted. The Geo Rangers, along with Wonder Girl, Brian Taylor(Young Justice's Green Lantern), Robin, & Impulse had their hands full with a unwelcome newcomer...Tengas, Quantrons were occupying the efforts of Outsiders Halo, Katana, Black Lightning, Looker, Geo Force, Blue Beetle, & Booster Gold, but on the plus side, the ThunderCats & Xena & Gabrielle were making video cameras out of the cogs, The Lightstars were smashing putties, and with Hippolyta's help, the Quantrons were nothing to worry about. 

Hawkman, & the Lightspeed Rangers, however, had a tougher time of it, at first. Joel Rawlings, the Green Lightspeed Ranger, got a little too cocky, and tried to take them all out. This only got him knocked unconscious and put out with the other JSAers. Chad Lee & Kelsey Winslow, the Blue & Yellow Lightspeed Rangers, were more careful, but still had a tough time of it. 

3 jeweled flashes, one of ruby red, one of onyx black, and one of sapphire purple, appeared before the Parademons. After a few kicks & well placed punches, the Power Angels activated their hypno-jewels, and had control of the minds of the demons, introducing independent thought. 

That did the trick. They were soon confused, leaving them as easy pickings for Hawkman & the Lightspeed Rangers. 

* * *

"I just got word from Batman. He and the others made it to this other dimension, but it appears they have their work cut out for them. He also says we'd better get ready. If they should fail..." Leela stopped. 

A worried Pink Lightspeed Ranger, Dana Mitchell, looked at Hawkman. "They'll beat this...Minion. Won't they?" she asked, concern growing. 

"I wish I could say yes. But the way things are in that realm, it's best not to say anything. Besides, there's an old saying. It ain't over till the fat lady sings." 

"In that case," Jill finished "...let's just hope she stays quiet for the next 8 or 9 milleniums" 

Everyone there murmured in agreement. 

The End 


	7. Spirits Having Flown

DISCLAIMER: Rangers: Saban. JLA:DC. Doctor Who: BBC. This is originally Trial Of The Spirit by Shadow Ranger. Thanks again go to him for letting me use this story arc.  
  
SPIRITS HAVING FLOWN by C.A. TURNER  
  
Doctor's TARDIS, between dimensions:  
  
"Doctor, where are the counterparts for Billy & myself?" Trini Kwan asked. She, Zack, Kimberly, & Isis were incredibly hungry, and had went to the galley for something to eat. As a result, they missed their arrival at the Temple of Ninja.  
  
"They are about to recieve their first test for the Ninja abilities. Thanks for the cheeseburgers, by the way, I'm starving." Nyssa spoke.  
  
"I've always found that hunger is good for the soul. The tests are about to begin." Batman spoke, directing everyone's attention back to the viewscreen. ***  
  
Temple of Ninja Powers  
  
In three columns of light Billy, Trini and Ninjor appeared inside the temple. Ninjor had removed his battle armor and now appeared before them as a deep tanned American with long black hair. This was not his true form, but like any other master his powers allowed him to appear in a form comfortable for humans to look at.  
  
Billy and Trini were both wearing the maskless versions of the uniforms the Rangers had worn on their first trip to find Ninjor. Billy's chest already had the image of the Wolf engraved on a golden coin. Since the Ninja powers had been linked to his spirit he had never lost them when the Power Coins were destroyed. His experience with the Aquitian Power Coins had taught him he could still touch the Power. The weeks he had spent meditating with Ninjor in the Timeless Dimension where almost a year had amounted to little more than a few days on Earth. Billy had used the time in that dimension to come to terms with his loss and control his anger. It had been there that he had convinced Ninjor to help the former Rangers regain their powers.  
  
Trini's uniform was undecorated by coin. Although Zordon had told her that the Bear would be her Spirit Guide, he had also told her she must first prove herself worthy. For Trini it was a chance to once again back up her words with actions. The Peace Conference had been important to her and she had learnt about a wide variety of countries and people. But there had been times when she understood how Jason had felt. More often than not debates broke down into deadlocked arguments requiring hours or days of negotiation for even simple compromises.  
  
"Welcome Billy and Trini, it is good to have you here," Ninjor said in his very unique voice. "To gain your powers you must simply repeat the journey Billy and his friends took when they first came her to gain their powers. With a few minor changes to keep things fair of course."  
  
"I am afraid that you must each face the challenges ahead alone and unaided. Billy has already walked through the Desert of Despair and would find the path too easy. Therefore, I will send Trini to the Desert of Despair to prove herself worthy of the Power. And for you Billy, I believe the Caves of Self will provide a more interesting challenge."  
  
In two columns of yellow and blue light the two hopeful Rangers left for destinations unknown. If either Billy or Trini had been upset by the fact they were to be separated, then they his it well from Ninjor. Billy had looked almost relieved that he would be alone. Ninjor assumed that the former Blue Ranger was still feeling responsible for the destruction of Aquitar. _It's a natural enough reaction, _ he thought. Billy's grief was still influencing the boy's decisions and would be something Billy would either deal with or be consumed by.  
  
Trini had seemed slightly nervous at being alone, but that was also to be expected. The Rangers had always been a team and this was the first time Trini would not have her friends to turn to. Ninjor knew that Trini would be strong enough to cope. After all, she had been with the Rangers when they had started. She had probably witnessed some of Rita Repulsa's scariest creations and still remained as a Ranger. He knew Trini would soon discover that no Ranger is ever truly alone.  
  
When the lights had disappeared, Ninjor returned his attention to playing his part in the final test. The Rangers could pass or some of the other tests providing they had the strength of character and determination to pass his test. Having ensured his props were ready Ninjor decided it was time to learn his lines. "To be or not to be, that is the question. Whether it is nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows.... Wrong part, ah here we are. Be gone, I have no time to deal with outsid."  
  
Despite his sacred duty to protect the Temple of Ninja Power, Ninjor was not the type to allow himself to become a workaholic (at least not any more) and he was still capable of being witty when he wanted. Life inside the Temple was lonely and Ninjor was used to making himself laugh. Whether anybody else would find him funny was a question he had never even considered asking himself.  
  
_Good luck Rangers, _ Ninjor thought. _With luck you will soon be returning to Earth and putting and end to evil. _ * * *  
  
Billy appeared outside the Caves of Self and looked around. On the ground in front of him were the remains of several creatures, non-human in origin. _This isn't going to be easy, _ Billy thought as he entered the cave.  
  
The first thing Billy noticed was the darkness of the cave or rather lack of it. The cave seemed to be illuminated by small crystals hidden within the cave all. Somehow they managed to illuminate the way ahead, giving Billy a clear view of the way ahead. The crystals also allowed him to pick out the jagged edges of the floor, causing him to tread carefully.  
  
As he moved slowly forward he kept his eyes open, searching for any sign of the first test. He stopped abruptly as the ground ahead opened into a wide chasm. Warily he looked for some way across and found none.  
  
_This is illogical, _ he thought as he kept searching. _There has to be some way across or there would be an alternative route. _ * * *  
  
Trini had heard the Rangers tell of their experiences in the Desert of Despair and believed she knew what to expect when she arrived. She quickly dismissed that thought when she arrived and found the real Desert of Despair to be a whole lot worse. The cold wind howled with the sound of a thousand lost souls.  
  
She could feel the heat of the sand even through her uniform's boots. The sun beat down causing her to sweat and she had not even begun her journey. Deciding it was better to keep moving than be roasted by the hot sun Trini began her trek through the desert towards the Temple of Ninja Powers. She had no idea where the temple was, but somehow felt compelled to follow the sun.  
  
Slowly trekking across the sand she found her progressed slowed by the sand under foot. The dry thin powdered grains caused his feet to sink below the surface. The wind whipped her eyes, blowing sand into her face. Never the less, she struggled onwards into the sandstorm determined to reach her destination. * * *  
  
Billy examined his surroundings. There was no evidence of concealed doorways or secret controls to activate a bridge. The ceiling and walls had no notches carved into them. Billy wondered if perhaps the chasm in front of him was as deep as it looked. Gathering some small stones he threw them into the gap. The first few stones disappeared into the darkness with no evidence of hitting a surface below. The fourth stone however seemed to float in the air.  
  
_There's something down there, _ he thought to himself as he tried to get a better view.  
  
Billy reached out and touched the stone as it hovered in space. Then he moved his hand to one side and could still make out a solid surface. _This can't be real, _ he thought.  
  
No sooner had the thought entered his head than the effect was felt. The stone that had until that time been hovering in the air fell into the chasm below. The hardness below Billy's hand was also gone and he realised the bridge was real as long as he believed it was real. _So to cross this chasm, I must have faith in myself that I can cross and faith that the bridge will support me, _ he thought, _Almost a leap of faith. _  
  
"I can do this!" he shouted, more to himself than anybody who might be listening. Taking a small run up he leapt into the air, landing safely on the invisible bridge and kept running until he could see the ground beneath him again. He turned back to see the way he had just journeyed and could just make out the path barely visible against the darkness below.  
  
Once he was rested Billy resumed his journey, deeper into the cave, knowing that he had to complete his quest or die in the attempt. *But death is such a tempting option, isn't it? * Billy was not sure how he heard the voice. It might have been telepathy or even empathy. Either way he was forced to listen as it continued to speak. *Just think, if you die you can be with Cestria again. Why live without her when you can join her now? Just give up and you with be free. *  
  
It took a lot of effort, but Billy was able to overcome the temptation and continue his quest. It worried him he had come so close to giving in when his journey had barely even begun. * * *  
  
For Trini it was impossible to tell how far she had travelled or even where she had stepped just seconds before. The sand beneath her moved almost as soon as she did, covering her footsteps and leaving no evidence she was ever there. _How long am I going to be here? _ She wondered.  
  
*Forever, * an unknown voice said. Trini looked around, but could find nobody and knew the voice was in her head. *No single person has ever crossed the Desert of Despair. Only a team can complete the journey, but nobody wanted to come with you. *  
  
Trini pressed on; realising the voice was trying to slow her down. She wasn't about to let it succeed.*Even on Earth nobody wants to...* it started.  
  
Rarely did Trini ever swear, but this was no ordinary situation. _GO FUCK YOURSELF! I never took anyone else's insults and self-doubts, why the hell should I start with a phony piece of crud like you?!? In other words, I came too far now, you sure as hell aren't going to stop me!-  
  
Trini's words were having an affect not only on herself, but also on her environment. The Sand became solidy and more substantial. It was able to support her weight, giving Trini some much needed traction. All the time the voice kept trying to talk to her, telling her how useless she was and how she should just give up. Trini, however, fired a few insults of her own, towards the voice.  
  
*Give it up, * the voice insisted. *You don't need the Rangers and they definitely do not need you! * -Is that what your mother told you Trying to impress a 2nd-rate witch to get some brownie points for yourself, hmm?- The voice snapped *Take that back.*  
  
-Your mother told you you were worthless, and now you're trying to prove to her you can achieve something, is that it, MOMMA'S BOY?!?-  
  
*Damn you, take that back!*  
  
While Trini continued her verbal assault against the phantom voice, images started to flash through her mind, showing all the times she had been instrumental in the Rangers victories, her team-mates needing her help, all the times she had come up with a solution to a monster attack or when she let her fears overcome her, she rallied and preservered. The picture of her conquering over the Mantis monster drove her deeper and further. -This wraith was NOT going to destroy me!- she declared.  
  
*Why not just let yourself sink into the sand and disappear, like you did on the Island? *  
  
-Hey, moron, I didn't disappear on the Island of Illusion, _ she thought. _Quagmire helped me remember when I faced my fears and I was able to overcome them. _  
  
Trini's defenses were now complete. "That's enough!" she shouted angrily. "Zordon did not send me to the Peace Conference just because he did not want me around. He knew I could make the world a better place in more ways than just being a Ranger. And Jason did not leave me there because he hated me. He did so because Tommy needed him and he would do anything to help a friend. And Billy left for Aquitar so he could live. If once he was there he found love then that was the way it was meant to be. And if I get the Power and Zordon takes it away. If he believes I am not capable of being a Ranger I would not put the team at risk by arguing. If he believes the situation no longer requires the Yellow Morphin Ranger then my job is done. Either way, I am going to do my best until evil is defeated or Zordon takes my power. And no doubts are going to stop me! Now, get over it!"  
  
Trini moved as quickly as possible, determined she would not stop until she was clear of the danger. * * *  
  
In his temple, Ninjor had finished preparing the last of the Power Coins. With each Ranger requiring four different coins, each of which needed to be able to form together to create their morphers, Ninjor had been severely tested in regards to his skills. But making Power Coins and morphers was what Ninjor excelled at. He had tried to become an active fighter again, but since the Rangers had moved to the Zeo Powers he had felt obsolete.  
  
He turned from his work and studied the small Viewing Globe that allowed him to check the progress of those attempting to reach him. Both Billy and Trini had completed their first test. Billy had opened his mind to accept that the bridge was there and Trini, it seems, had long since come to terms with her own feelings of isolation. So far both were well on track to once again becoming Rangers. Of course for Billy the test was just starting. Now he had to face not only his fears, but his own anger as well.  
  
He risked taking the time to look in on Earth and was pleased to see his original Rangers were still holding on with help from Trey and a replica of Billy. Ninjor watched as they used their Gem Coin Megazords to take on yet another of Minion's monsters. _I wonder who Minion is, _ Ninjor thought. _And I wonder what he has done with those replicas he kidnapped. _  
  
Deciding he had spent enough time watching Earth, Ninjor turned his attention back to Billy and Trini. He felt a sudden rush of power pass through him and smiled as some of his coins vanished. Jason, Sam, Zack and Kimberly had just passed their tests. The shift in the Morphin Grid was phenomenal. Never had Ninjor felt so much good power in such a small area. He knew that if successful Trini and Billy would soon be joining their friends. * * *  
  
Billy found the cave ahead of him was starting to show signs of life. Along the walls tree roots were sticking out and in some places blocking his route. Algae and Moss were growing; indicating the ground must be water based and open to sunlight at some point during the day. The scientific analysis allowed him to keep his mind off the voices in his head.  
  
They had given up telling him to quit and were not trying to build his anger concerning Cestria's death along with various other matters. Although he tried not to let the voices get to him, some of the things they said made sense. Why hadn't Aquitar been restored to life when the Deathbringer was defeated? The reason was staring him in the face and he knew it. The reason was because Deathbringer was not the source of the magic that had caused their deaths, Minion was.  
  
As he grew angrier Billy noticed a faint blue glow in front of him. He reached out and gripped something solid. As he pulled it back he found it was a silver cylinder approximately twelve inches in length. On the top were three buttons. Tentatively Billy pressed the first button and a blue beam of light shot from the top of the cylinder to form a blade of light almost as long as Billy's arm.  
  
_It's a Lightsaber, _ Billy thought in amazement.  
  
Carefully at first, but gaining confidence all the time Billy practised a few simple strokes. He could feel the power behind the blade, which was not hot, just deadly.  
  
He pressed the middle button and felt the cylinder grow longer to allow a firm two-handed grip. It was the final button that shocked him. As he pressed it a second beam of light shot from the base of the weapon forming a second blade. Billy tried a few practice swings and was surprised at how easy it was to use the blade. He then deactivated the weapon and placed it into his subspace pocket. He carried on deeper into the cave. He stopped as he sensed an overwhelming presence in front of him. Although he had only a little skill, Billy's telepathy told him that the thing in front was evil. However, being a Ranger meant Billy could not destroy somebody for that reason only. If he did he was no better than those he fought against were.  
  
Billy walked further into the cave until he could make out a pair of red specks in the darkness. He recognised them as the eyes of his most hated enemy. Although he had never fought Minion properly, Billy felt he knew him and had reason to hate him. A deep red light came into being and Billy knew Minion also had a Lightsaber.  
  
*Go, kill him! * The voice said. *He killed those you love. He deserves to die. Kill him now! *  
  
Billy buried the thoughts deep inside and activated his own weapon. He had no intention of killing unless he had to. Personally he hoped he would be forced to do so.  
  
Without warning Minion charged forward, his weapon striking the stone walls where Billy had been just moments before. Billy brought his own blade around to block and started to fight back. He used his anger to power his blows, forcing Minion back. Suddenly he felt compelled to activate his second blade, swinging it in a wide arc to slice through Minion's weapon. But Billy was not finished. He used his blade to force Minion to his knees. Then he switched to single blade mode and brought it upward ready to make the killing blow.  
  
*Do it, * the voice urged. *He killed Cestria . Kill him and be at peace. *  
  
"No!" Billy shouted. "Cestria would never want me to murder somebody just for revenge. He is defeated and I will not murder."  
  
*So be it, * the voice said. *But if you won't kill him, he must kill you. *  
  
Minion's weapon suddenly reappeared fully restored. He jumped to his feet and lashed out at the former Blue Ranger. Billy ducked under the blade, bringing his own blade upward to slice off the creature's head.  
  
"I said I would not murder him, but you forced me to do so. I regret having to kill anyone even Minion, but I would do it again."  
  
The voice fell silent knowing that Billy had gained control of his rage and also the fear of losing control. He had passed the second test and now it was the time for him to prove being a Ranger was not all he cared about. * * *  
  
Trini could see the temple not far in front of her. She ran forward as fast as she could, hardly daring to hope she had finally escaped from the desert. As she got closer she heard someone calling for help. The door of the temple opened as the cries got louder. Trini found herself torn between her desire to gain her powers and the cries for help. If she got the powers she could go back and help. She would only be a short time and then she could help. The powers would make her stronger, giving her a chance to help. And if came down to a choice between one cry for help and the chance to help save her planet, surely the needs of the many would outweigh the needs of the few, wouldn't they?  
  
"No," she told herself. She spoke out loud, trying to make herself listen to reason. "I cannot justify omitting to help someone just because there's a chance I might be able to help everybody else. The ends do not justify the means."  
  
That said she turned and ran towards the source of the cry for help. She arrived to find a young girl sinking into the sand.  
  
"Grab my hand," she called.  
  
The girl did so and was pulled to safety. Then, she disappeared as if she was never there. Trini shrugged and returned to the temple. The doors were once again closed, but this time she ignored them. The temple was an illusion designed to test. Now she refused to believe it and walked through and into the final test. * * *  
  
Ninjor sensed both Billy and Trini approaching. He was pleased that Billy had managed to control his anger. It would probably take time for him to come to terms with Cestria's death, but at least he would not break the rules in her name. Ninjor was glad; such an act would not only have serious repercussions for Billy, but would dishonoured Cestria's memory.  
  
Now it was time for Ninjor to ensure that Billy and Trini would be able to fight as Rangers. The task was simple enough, create a few attackers and get the Rangers to fight them. Last time Billy had been to the temple, Rita and Zedd had saved Ninjor the trouble of creating some foot soldiers by sending the Tengas. Still, there was nothing he could do but go ahead with his plan and hope that the Rangers were as good as he thought they were. * * *  
  
Billy and Trini reunited in a rocky valley. Together they started searching for the temple entrance.  
  
"Typical," Billy said. "Where's a good butt kicking when you need one?" Seeing the look on Trini's face he explained that the first time they had found the temple because the Tengas had been kicking their butts and one of them happened to stumble on the right place.  
  
As if on call a bunch of blue skinned ninjas appeared. "You asked for it," Trini told him. Billy's reply went unheard as he threw himself into battle.  
  
After a few minutes both Rangers were tired. The attackers were armed with wooden clubs and it was difficult to get close enough to fight them. It was them Billy remembered he still had the Lightsaber from earlier.  
  
"Trini, duck," he called as he activated both blades and started to wade through the attackers. Their bodies crumbled as quickly as their clubs and soon enough they retreated all together.  
  
"Congratulations," Ninjor said, stepping out of the rocks. "You have both proven yourselves worthy of the Power. Rest now and then we shall finish the ceremony." Billy and Trini took the invitation and collapsed to the ground to rest. * * *  
  
Ninjor stood before his two young Rangers. Both had succeeded in passing the tests, as he had known they would. Now all that remained was to give them their powers.  
  
"Trini Kwan, you have overcome your own doubts and were willing to give up the power in order to save a life. You understood that the ends never justify the means and have proven yourself a worthy fight. It is due to this that I grant you the power of the Saber-toothed Tiger, Griffin and Bear. You are now and forever the Yellow Ranger."  
  
When Ninjor finished speaking he placed four coins in her hands. Four of them showed her animal guides. The last coin showed the image of the Yellow Ranger.  
  
Instinctively she closed her hand and felt them change into a single ball. When she opened her hand again she found it bore the images of all her powers. Concentrating, she summoned her morpher and placed the ball inside where it resembled a single Power Coin.  
  
"Now for you William," Ninjor said. "You have once again proven yourself worthy of the Ninja Powers. You controlled your anger in battle, had the foresight to use a different weapon when the need dictated and you showed you are able to trust your instincts. I restore to you the powers of the Wolf, along with the Triceratops and Unicorn. You are once again the Blue Ranger."  
  
As he had done with Trini, Ninjor placed the four Power Coins into Billy's palm. Billy closed his hand around the coins and then reopened it to reveal his Power Ball. Once again a morpher formed around the ball.  
  
"Okay," Ninjor said. "Let's morph and ten we can start the real training. It's Morphin Time!"  
  
"Blue Ranger Power!" Billy called.  
  
"Yellow Ranger Power!" Trini called.  
  
Both Rangers were wearing armoured suits in their own color. Each suit had a black belt around the waist and a Blade Blaster on the right hip. Billy had a Power Lance hooked to his back and Trini had a pair of Power Daggers tucked into the back of her belt.  
  
Billy looked down at his chest and saw the picture on his coin. It showed the Wolf standing atop the Blue Ranger with the Triceratops on one side and the Unicorn on the other.  
  
Trini saw that her coin showed a similar view. On her chest was the image of the Bear standing over the Yellow Ranger, the Saber-toothed Tiger and Griffin standing on either side. Both Rangers were smiling under their new uniforms. For both of them it was good to be back again.  
  
"Blue Wolf Power!" Ninjor called, activating his battle armour. "Right, let's train," he said as he led them into the temple. * * *  
  
Doctor's TARDIS, between dimensions;  
  
"They did it, they've won their quest. 2 more to go. Will that help turn the tide?" Superman asked. "By themselves, no. They will still need your help. Time is of the essence." Adric spoke.  
  
COAST CITY, FERRIS AIRCRAFT:  
  
Hal Jordan had found himself in a desert outside of the city, approaching a spaceship. Brought there by the owner, an alien fighter named Abin Sur, Hal was asked to take both his ring and power battery. The ring drew energy from the battery, and every 24 hours, he had to recharge the ring. The ring's only limitations were the owner's willpower, and it had no effect on anything colored yellow.  
  
Hal pledged that he would do this, assuming his uniform, and adding a mask, calling himself Green Lantern. *** EGYPT, THE PYRAMIDS:  
  
A voice on the wind called Science teacher and archivist Andrea Thomas out to this area. Armed with only a spade, she began to dig where the voice told her to.  
  
After 6 minutes, she found a jewelled box. Inside, on a velvet cushion, a golden amulet on a chain necklace. The amulet was designed to look like a pair of cow's horns holding a sun disk. Putting the amulet on, Andrea discovered that she was descended from Queen Hapsetsut, and thus heir to the powers of the goddess Isis. Compelled to try these out, Andrea quickly spoke three words:  
  
"OH MIGHTY ISIS!"  
  
Soon, she was transformed into the golden jewelery and white dress of the goddess Isis, hair flowing freely behind her. When the transformation was complete, one name entered her mind, one that reeked of evil:  
  
Minion.  
  
END 


	8. Aspect

DISCLAIMER: Saban's, DC's, BBC's. You know the rest. This was originally End Of The Trials by Shadow Ranger from his Conquest of Evil series. Thanks again go to him for letting me use this.  
  
ASPECT by C.A. TURNER  
  
Doctor's TARDIS, between dimensions:  
  
Watching the viewscreen, Wonder Woman stated "It's up to Tommy & Tanya now, and theirs may be the toughest trials to come."  
  
All assembled in the TARDIS meeting room agreed, as did Nyssa, Tegan, and the Doctor. Even Adric was silent. Everyone was reflecting on the upcoming battle with Minion, regardless of the out come of this final test.  
  
Temple of the Ninjetti, Phaedos:  
  
Darkness had fallen by the time Tommy and Tanya finished their trek to the ruins of the Ninjetti Temple on Phaedos. Dulcea had insisted they use the time since they arrived near the shore to acclimatise themselves to the jungle planet. Dulcea had already lit the fire when they arrived, cast light around the ruins and allowing them to make out some of the Temple's features.  
  
"You have both been chosen by Zordon to become Rangers. It is with that in mind that I will guide you on your first step to doing so." Dulcea took a white powder from a pouch and blew it into the flames. Tommy and Tanya felt themselves drawn towards the fire, their eyes never leaving the tips of the flames.  
  
"The Ninjetti is a power that is linked into the souls of its avatars. It is the natural offshoot of the Ninja power that allows a Ranger to contact a spirit guide through a Power Coin. Ninjetti is focussed more upon the Ranger Aspect and requires that the soul is pure."  
  
"Stare into the fire, Rangers, and search within yourself. Discover the part of yourself that is the Ranger. Look deep within, into your spirit."  
  
Taking a deep breath, both Rangers did as she instructed, closing their eyes and hoping for success. It seemed an eternity before they started to fell the power growing, flowing through every part of their bodies. Slowly they opened their eyes to find themselves glowing with the power. For Tommy, it was a strange but warm sensation as the Power determined if he deserved it. His spirit having changed recently, he was now wondering if he was still green.or white.  
  
For Tanya the Power seemed to poke through all the hidden depths of her soul, carrying her along for the ride. Deeper and deeper into her mind the energy traveled, searching out those areas that had been sealed and she was unaware of. Finally the power stopped, as if considering whether to proceed or just leave. It chose to continue, throwing Tanya into the depths of existence she could not remember, but which seemed vaguely familiar. Then it was over. The fire died down to reveal Tommy clad in the white uniform of Ninjetti, a uniform similar to the ones he had worn as a Ninja Ranger, minus the mask. Tanya looked down at herself to find herself clad in an amber version of the uniform. Before them stood Dulcea, a confused and almost worried look on her face. She noticed the two Rangers looking at her and quickly hid any emotion.  
  
"Tommy, you are once again the White Ranger. You are the Velociraptor, Tiger and Falcon. You are the healer, able to revive your teammates when injury strikes, protective of those in need. Although a peaceful man you will fight if provoked to shield those you care about."  
  
"Tanya, you are the..." Dulcea hesitated for a moment. Something didn't feel right and she wasn't sure what it was. The Power had seemed to reject her for a moment and then changed its mind. "You are the Amber Ranger," she said. "Your spirit guides will reveal themselves when the time is right." _And may the Grid have mercy on us if I'm right. _  
  
"Tomorrow you will both travel through the jungle to reach the Monolith and claim your powers. I cannot tell you what you will face, but I will warn you to be prepared. If you are successful the Earth shall have its new defenders. Now, get some rest." To herself Dulcea added _While I go and consult with the Power. _ * * *  
  
Following Morning:  
  
Tommy had made quick progress through the jungle despite the heat and thick vegetation. Even so he kept his eyes open, constantly on the lookout for danger. He was looking forward to getting his powers and going home, back to his friends and the girl he had loved.  
  
He had loved her since they had first met. But he still had feelings for Kimberly. Then there were the other problems of becoming a Ranger. Since he had known David his life had changed. He had become more and more involved with the Rangers, normally due to being captured by Mondo and used as bait for some type of trap.  
  
Dulcea had been a little nervous about sending Tommy on his own. Usually the Jungle was used to test teams of the Rangers and not individual, even though he had experienced them once before. However, as she was unsure what to do about Tanya, Dulcea had decided it was best for Tommy to complete his tests as quickly as possible.  
  
During the night she had trained him in various forms or combat and meditation, all of which Tommy had picked up easily. She had even shown him her own personal weapon, the whistling stick. Although they were capable of causing little damage on their own, their greatest strength was their ability to scare opponents due to the noise they made when twirled. After a few hours of solid training Tommy was at the point where he could at least attempt to block one of Dulcea's attacks, a great accomplishment in itself. Eventually he was able to defend himself against her weaker blows and react to her harder shot enough to take the edge off them.  
  
Tommy had left at first light, leaving Tanya to sleep and Dulcea to her meditation. If there was a reason why Tanya could not have the Power then they needed to know. And the only way for Dulcea to find out was to consult with some of the ancient masters through her link to the Grid. * * *  
  
Tommy stopped walking when he reached an open patch of land. It looked peaceful enough, but he had learnt never to take anything for granted. He took the time to examine his surroundings, noting the lack of sound and movement as though the animals knew the area was unsafe for them.  
  
Carefully he stepped into the area, keeping his eyes open in case of any surprise attacks. He sensed movement in the ground to his right. He turned to see a pile of bones lying on the ground. Upon careful examination he saw a rabbit like animal leap out and hop into the jungle. Shrugging, Tommy turned to resume his trek and ducked just as the skeleton came to life and attempted to bite his head off.  
  
_Déjà vu._ Tommy thought to himself as he rolled across the ground, taking the time to examine his attacker. It resembled some type of dinosaur with four thick legs; teeth designed to rip flesh from the body, a deadly tail and a sharp horn mounted on the very tip of its nose. How it managed to move without muscles or a brain was beyond him, but assumed it was an affect caused by the magic of Phaedos' surface.  
  
Tommy scrambled across the jungle floor searching for anything he might use as a weapon. He grabbed a bone that was lying on the ground and jammed it into the skeleton's mouth as it attempted to bite him a second time. The bone caught between the top and bottom jaws, causing the skeleton to jerk its head wildly in an attempt to dislodge the bone.  
  
Finally with a loud crack the bone snapped in half. By that time Tommy was already seeking an alternative idea, deciding that if he could not stop it from eating him then he needed to slow it down long enough to get clear. He leapt into a tree, causing the skeleton to charge at it. Its horn became embedded in the trunk and it roared in pain as it tried to free itself.  
  
There Tommy saw his opportunity and struck, dropping onto the skeletons back, looking for any weaknesses he could exploit. He found his hands drawn to a bone connecting the head to the neck. Holding it in both arms Tommy pulled as hard as he could, removing the bone and causing the head to fall off. As it did so the magical connection between the skeleton was lost and it collapsed back to the ground in a pile of bones. _One down, two to go, _ Tommy thought as he moved away into the jungle, unsure of what lay ahead. * * *  
  
Tanya woke the following morning to find Tommy had already left. She looked around the camp and could see Dulcea deep in a meditative trance. _What is going on? _ She wondered. When the Power had search her soul, she had felt something. She had felt power beyond her wildest imagination, beyond anything she had felt from the Zeo Crystal. At the same time it scared her. She had sensed malevolence just under the surface, waiting to drag her under and take control.  
  
Then there was the question of the powers she had been given. Zordon had mentioned that there was a ninth colour, but had been reluctant to say what it was or even what it represented. Somehow, Tanya did not feel as though she was drawing power from anything. And something told her the ninth colour was not amber. The coin on her quest uniform was a dull grey, bearing no insignia.  
  
Maybe you should conduct your own quest, without the help of Dulcea. Tanya was not sure if that was her own thought or something else. It had felt like her, but she had never even thought of how to find the Power without Dulcea's help.  
  
Concentrate your senses inwards and find part of you in which the Power resides. Unlock those doors that until now have been locked to you.   
  
Tanya did as she was told, turning her thoughts inward, hoping to find her Aspects. * * *  
  
Tommy reached the second obstacle in his quest. In front of him was a wall of flames blocking the entrance to the monolith. He turned to go back and find a safer route, but discovered the fire had spread to surround him on all sides.  
  
_Looks like I am going through anyway, _ he thought.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Tommy closed his eyes and charged forward towards the fire. He felt the flames as he encountered them, felt the heat burning him and the pain creeping through his skin. Then the flames disappeared along with the pain, allowing him to keep running having passed the test. * * *  
  
Dulcea had always found it difficult to split her attention between more than two tasks. At present she was trying to look after Tanya, communicate with the other Keepers and check on David's progress.  
  
The latter had been accomplished through centuries of training her mind. Although she was bound to the sacred temple and was unable to move into the jungle or off the planet, Dulcea had learnt the planet had enhanced her mental capabilities allowing her to communicate with the jungle animals. Over time that link had been enhanced to the extent where she was able to implant her personality into the creature and borrow its body for a short time. Currently she had borrowed the form of a white owl and was watching Tommy face the challenge of fire. The task was simple enough. All he had to do was run through the fire, which was an illusion and he would pass. The test was whether he was prepared to face the danger, or wait for it to find him. Dulcea was pleased to see he faced the test head on and was moving forward to the final test.  
  
She had spent time studying Tommy. He was one of the few Rangers she had ever met that while only mortal was pure of heart and spirit. She had determined his greatest fear though. Tommy was fearful that he would be force to choose between his brother and the girl he thought he loved. Dulcea sighed. It was a shame she could not tell Tommy how Kat felt about him, but that was an issue Tommy, Kat and David would have to settle in their own time.  
  
For now though Tommy's fear of having to decide would be the basis for his final test. Now she had to turn her attention to a more urgent matter. When Tanya had looked into the fire the night before Dulcea had sensed an evil within her so great it was impossible to hide. And yet when Dulcea had checked on Tanya shortly afterwards the evil was gone.  
  
Dulcea had consulted with Zordon, Saurian, Thalian and Ninjor, all of who had agreed that Tanya should confront the evil within her before she was allowed to touch the power. In all her memory Dulcea could never remember an evil being forced to be good by means of magic. More to the point she had never heard of it working to such an extent. Life eventually showed its true self whether for better or worse.  
  
Tanya was different though. Dulcea could not feel any evil within the girl. Not even the slightly oily sensation that touching an evil being caused. Thalian had said that he detected something, but was not sure what. Ninjor had checked the spirit and had found Tanya to be almost identical to Aisha.  
  
Something was wrong, but Dulcea still did not know what. She turned around to see Tanya almost in a self-induced trance. Extending her senses outward Dulcea was able to follow Tanya into her quest.  
  
Almost immediately she realised there was more to Tanya than met the eye. She discovered the hidden depths deep within Tanya's soul. There she found a memory that did not belong in Tanya's mind. With a little prompting Tanya opened the door and prepared to discover the truth. * * *  
  
Tanya walked along what seemed to be a line of mirrors. As she looked into each mirror she saw a piece of her past. The day she had gained the Zeo Crystal, the day she was reunited with her parents and the day she had started to fall for Adam Park. Deeper into her memories she walked, past her childhood into her race and genetic memories. She felt three others join her on her quest. The first was obviously Dulcea. Tanya could sense the good within her. The second was dark and evil. Tanya had felt his presence before on the battlefield, but could not recall who it was. The third and strongest presence was almost a reflection of herself. From looks to mannerisms it was her exact double.  
  
Tanya allowed herself no time to worry about those she was sensing. Instead she concentrated on finding her way to the part of herself she had found the previous evening. She could see a door, locked to everyone but herself. Tanya reached out and opened the door.  
  
She felt herself and those with her drawn together as the images within became more than just suppressed memories.  
  
Tanya was pushed away from the door as a shadow blacker than night itself and larger than Rocky De Santos' appetite burst forth. It knocked her to the ground, trying to take over her thoughts and suffocating her with darkness. Tanya could feel it trying to convince her to give up, choking her life away.  
  
"Give it up," the thing hissed "I cannot be beaten."  
  
"Wanna bet, asshole?" Tanya cried, letting her emotions drive her body. She reached deep inside remembering her friends, her family, Zordon and Alpha. All of them were relying on her. All of them had had the faith in her to send her to Phaedos.  
  
She punched the darkness hard in the face, using her love for her friends to power her body. She felt her double attempt to join her in the battle. Together they fought the darkness back towards the outside of her mind. In a flash the darkness leapt at her double and vanished, allowing Tanya to wake up. * * *  
  
Tanya woke from her search feeling confused and empty. Something had left her during the search and now she felt somewhat stronger. Her uniform had changed from amber to purple and bore the insignia of the Stegosaurus, Spider and Hawk.  
  
She looked around and saw Dulcea looking at her, a look of concern on her face. She moved over to where Tanya was sitting and helped her up.  
  
"What just happened?" Dulcea asked.  
  
"I don't know," Tanya replied. "Something told me to find my spirit guide and when I did this darkness tried to take over. But I beat it back and when I awoke I was dressed in this."  
  
Dulcea looked Tanya over critically. The feeling of unease she had felt earlier was gone, replaced by a link between Tanya and the Morphin Grid.  
  
"I think you have just passed your test," Dulcea told Tanya.  
  
Secretly she wondered what had happened to the evil that she had sensed inside the depths of Tanya's soul. Wherever it had gone the process had left Tanya able to accept the Power and ready for action. * * *  
  
The trek had taken him a long time, but finally Tommy reached the Monolith. Dulcea had told him that the final test would take place there. Moving forward Tommy could sense the Great Power easily within his reach. He stretched out his hand and touched the edge of the monolith, instantly aware of the grating sound, which indicated impending danger. Tommy rolled back as he came face to face with his final challenge. He found himself surrounded by his fellow Rangers, each of them ready for action as a mixture of stone gargoyles headed towards them.  
  
The fight was fast and furious. Tommy soon noticed that five of the gargoyles and five of the Rangers were fictitious, created to make the fight look realistic. Just as Tommy finished off the gargoyle he was fighting he heard a series of cries behind him. He turned to find the remaining gargoyle standing over the unmorphed forms of Kat and David. In its hand it held a single crossbow.  
  
"I give you a choice Ranger," the gargoyle said. "I don't care which Ranger I kill so I will let you choose. If you make the right choice you will pass the final test."  
  
Tommy considered his options. On the one hand David was his brother,and an asset too valuable to lose. On the other hand Kat was the girl he loved and also a member of the Rangers. He was tempted to sacrifice David if for no other reason than to get Kat for himself.  
  
_No, there had to be another way, _ he thought. Then he remembered what the gargoyle had said. _Maybe I don't have to choose. _  
  
"You won't fire until I have decided, will you?"  
  
"No," the Gargoyle responded.  
  
_Good, _ David thought as he carefully made his way towards the gargoyle, hoping that the illusions of Kat and Tommy would react in the way the real ones would. "In that case," he said moving behind the gargoyle, " I shoot you!"  
  
The gargoyle was shocked by his choice, but had no choice but to comply with Tommy's choice. It turned to run away, allowing David and Kat to get clear. As Tommy lowered the arrow into position, he glared at the gargoyle with pure anger, then fired. He then savate kicked the gargoyle and watched in satisfaction as it crumbled back to dust.  
  
Tommy felt a strange feeling within him and realized he was being teleported back to the Temple. When he got there he discovered Dulcea and Tanya waiting for him. Dulcea nodded for him to join them while she prepared the fire for the final ceremony. * * *  
  
Later that day Dulcea, Tommy and Tanya gathered inside the Temple of the Ninjetti. Dulcea smiled as she regarded her young students. Both had come a long way in a short time and she knew the hardest part of their journey lay ahead of them in the future.  
  
You have both taken the tests required to determine worthiness for the Ranger Aspect and you have both passed. It is with this in mind that I grant you the powers of the White and Purple Rangers.  
  
She turned to the fire and poured a bag of golden dust into the flames. In the heat Tommy could see a golden ball form, surrounded by creatures resembling the Velociraptor, Tiger and Falcon. As the flames danced Tommy could make out the image of a Ranger moving towards the ball. As he reached it, hand outwards there was a flash and all four images were sucked into the ball. "Tommy Oliver, you have faced the trial of a Ninjetti alone and without the backing of others and yet you have succeeded where many teams have failed. You showed intelligence by figuring out your options before moving and then striking with a decisive blow. You have faced danger head on where many might have waited for assistance and shown the determination to overcome such obstacles. Finally you showed that you were willing to sacrifice yourself for your teammates, knowing they were only images created by the Power. Your ability to find the third choice when it would have been more convenient to sacrifice a competitor had earned you the right to become the White Ranger. The Velociraptor, Tiger and Falcon will serve you well. Reach into the flames and seize your destiny."  
  
Tommy reached forward quickly; remembering what he had learnt and grabbed the ball. The fire did not burn or cause and inconvenience. As he pulled the ball out he opened his palm and looked at the images engraved upon it. The Falcon, Tiger and Velociraptor were pictured, along with the image of the White Ranger.  
  
Next Dulcea turned her attention to Tanya. "Tanya Sloan, although you have not faced the jungle tests you have met a challenge even more difficult to face. There are few mortals who are capable of saying they have faced and conquered the darkness within. You have done so. You confronted an evil buried deep within your soul and despite the fact it was more powerful than you were, you defeated it. In your time as a Ranger on Earth you have shown yourself to be a team player, capable of acting and thinking as necessary. It is with this in mind I grant you the powers of the Purple Ranger."  
  
Once again Dulcea poured the contents of a small bag into the fire. The flames licked around the dust, melting it into a new form. As the flames danced Tanya could see the Stegosaurus, Spider and Hawk, joined by the image of a Ranger. All four figures joined together with the gold dust to create a golden ball.  
  
"Reach forward and accept your destiny," Dulcea prompted.  
  
Tanya reached into the flames and pulled out her ball. Opening her palm she could make out the images of the Stegosaurus, Spider and Hawk, with the Purple Ranger standing proudly next to them.  
  
"Now it is time to accept your powers and make the metamorphosis. It's Morphin Time!"  
  
"White Ranger Power!" Tommy called.  
  
"Purple Ranger Power!" Tanya called.  
  
Having never been Morphing Rangers before, Tanya was surprised by the flow of energy through her body. Tanya soon found herself in purple body armor complete with helmet. On her chest was a coin showing her spirit guides with the image of the Ranger standing out prominently. On her hips was a black belt and Blade Blaster. On her left leg was a black baton. As she drew the baton it transformed into a pair of Nunchuks.  
  
Tommy found himself clad in the armor of a White Ranger. It was like the uniform he had previously worn as the White Ranger. On his hip was a Blade Blaster and on his back was a more heavily armored version of Saba. At present the sword's eyes were closed, but Dulcea assured him that was because Saba was currently helping Sam and the others on Earth.  
  
"I will send you both to join the other Rangers. I cannot leave the Sacred Grounds again so I will entrust you to the other Keepers. Remember, should you ever need my advice, just call and I will appear to you."  
  
Thanking Dulcea for her help the two newest Rangers left Phaedos to meet with their friends and the maybe go home. * * *  
  
Temple of the Body, Zyuella:  
  
Eight fully powered Rangers gathered together at the base of the Temple of the Body. Above them were Saurian, Thalian and Ninjor, all dressed in their battle armor.  
  
"Congratulations Rangers," Ninjor said. "Now that you have all gained your powers the team has been unified. As such I can now tell you of some of the extra powers you will receive. Firstly you can all call on either your full Ranger power or if the situation dictates your alternative modes." "For Jason and David, this means that you can call on the power of the Dinosaurs. Both of you can call forth heavier armored suits, similar to that worn during medieval times of your world. I'm sure you will learn the powers of suits when you need them."  
  
"Kimberly and Zack, you have been given the power of Thunder. As a result you can both project energy blasts from your hands. The intensity of these blasts will increase when you are together."  
  
"Trini and Billy you will gain the powers and abilities of the Ninja, allowing you to move silently and strike with speed and ferocity."  
  
"Finally Tommy and Tanya, you two are the most powerful of the Rangers at this time for within each of you is the ability to touch the powers of your spirit guides. As time goes by you will learn that these capabilities will become more important than your Ranger modes."  
  
"What about Zords?" Jason asked.  
  
"I can answer that," Saurian told him. "With the aid of our powers, Thalian, Ninjor and I have recreated all the Zords you have used before and some you have yet to meet. The Dino, Thunder and Ninja Zords have been distributed to you.If you need to use more than one set of Zords, then David and Jason will control all the Dino Zords, Kimberly and Zack will control the Thunder Zords, Trini and Billy will control the Ninja Zords and Tommy and Tanya will command the Shogun Zords or Battle Borgs."  
  
"One thing before we go guys," Jason said holding out his hand. One by one the other Rangers placed their hand on top, Tommy in the centre and David on top of the pile. Together they all started to chant, "Go, go, go."  
  
The chant increased in speed as their arms moved up and down. Finally they all cried out, "Power Rangers!"  
  
"Well, all 8 have received their powers. But, I think the worst is still coming for them. For Earth, Gallifrey, and all worlds and dimensions, we must win." The Doctor told everyone there.  
  
All agreed in silence. ***  
  
C.O.E. Dimension, Central City:  
  
Scientist Barry Allen was stunned by all that had happened to him. While putting away certain chemicals in his crime science labratory, a lightning bolt struck the shelf, charging the chemicals as they spilled onto him.  
  
After that, he slowly began to notice that the chemical bath gave him undreamed of speed. Barry decided to use that speed, using the Power Rangers, and other heroes as inspiration, he created a scarlet costume for himself, and took on the name of his childhood hero.  
  
Barry Allen was now...the Flash!  
  
END. . 


	9. Dark origins

Disclaimer: Saban owns the Power Rangers, Masked Rider, Beetleborgs, VR Troopers and probably a large number of other things as well. JLA, Titans, and all associated heroes are the property of DC Comics. I am using their characters without permission and for no profit whatsoever.  
  
Ellen Brand owns Chelsea and Teddy Oliver and I thank her again for letting me use them occasionally. The Doctor, Master, TARDIS, UNIT and Validium are all creations of Terry Nation and appeared in the BBC series Doctor Who. North Valley comes from the series Super Human Samurai Cyber Squad. Queen of the Crown was the villain from Galaxy Rangers and is owned by Saban. Madarin is owned by Marvel and Golobulus belongs to whoever created Action Force the Movie.  
  
Authors Note: Anything written like _this_ is a thought, anything like -this- is a conversation Sam is eavesdropping on, [this] is a computer message and anything appearing like *this* is a mental telepathic message.  
  
When a replica is mentioned or being addressed there is emphasis placed on one of the vowels in their name. So Billy is called Biilly, etc. Also when morphed Trey is split he is referred to as Gold Zeo I, Gold Zeo II and Gold Zeo III. Morphed Gem Coin Rangers are referred to as Zeo -ninja power-. So Tommy is Zeo Falcon. MMPR/JLA Rangers when morphed will simply be Tommy, Kimberly, Zack, Trini, Jason, Samantha, Billy, etc. When Drew, Roland and Jo are Beetleborgs they are referred to as Blue, Green and Red Borg.  
  
Timeline: This story features mainly around the C.O.E. versions of Jason and David and their search for their new powers. The events in the Masked Rider, VR Troopers and Beetleborgs have taken place earlier than they would have in the television series.  
  
At the time this story takes place, Dex has already received the Super Gold and Super Blue powers, VR Troopers is near the end of last series and Beetleborgs would be about to become Metallix. All times given are based on Angel Grove time. Time for the Rangers on the quest for new powers will be different.  
  
I hope that's everything! Thanks again to Shadow Ranger for letting me use this storyline. If this disclaimer gets any long I'm going to have to submit it as a separate fanfic.  
  
Dark Origins by C.A. Turner  
  
Doctor's TARDIS, between dimensions:  
  
"Replicas? Of the Rangers? Why?" Isis asked.  
  
"Zordon & Billy felt that they could use the duplicates of the Rangers in case things got pretty hairy. Instead, it backfired, and Minion received one of his best tools against the heroes." Adric revealed.  
  
"Where are we looking at now?" Jason Lee Scott asked.  
  
"North Valley, California. As you will see, Minion's forces were merciless." Nyssa told everyone as their attention returned to the viewscreen.  
  
  
  
North Valley, Earth  
  
"Run!" Sam shouted as the metal soldiers drew closer.  
  
His two friends did not need telling twice. Both of them turned and ran as fast as they could through the smoking remains of their town. They had already tried to leave North Valley, but had found their way blocked by an unknown forcefield. Sam doubted these things were part of Kilokahn's army. He had seen footage of them on television fighting the Power Rangers. That was shortly before the attack. Afterwards there was no electricity left to run a television. The metal warriors had invaded quickly and then left only a small force to round up the towns members.  
  
Malcum Frink ran for his life. When the attack had come Malcum's computer had been destroyed along with any chance he had for power. Now all that mattered was staying alive long enough to find a way to ingratiate himself with the new villain in town. He turned the corner, hoping that Kilokahn had managed to store himself as a backup file on his laptop. He knew some of the new guards were Cogs, highly developed robots but robots nonetheless. Robots had miniature computers to control them and that meant a way for Kilokahn to take control.  
  
Sam stopped behind the remains of a building. His family and most of his friends were gone, but now his only concern was survival. Behind him was a bright flash. Sam and his friends turned around in time to see the Queen of the Crown standing over them.  
  
"Perfect," she said. "Humans, young and weak, you will make useful Slaver Lords."  
  
The Queen signaled for her servants to grab the three youths and then teleported away. North Valley was not her assigned target, but a town full of much needed resources, was too good to miss. She had studied Charterville and knew the Beetleborgs would never surrender. Using her Slaver Lords though would give them no choice. Especially since Minion had given her new powers.  
  
Sam Collins struggled briefly, but his powers would not help him since Servo did not exist outside the computer world. Soon he was over powered and held down while the Queen slipped a crystal over his head. He screamed briefly as he felt his soul being stolen by the Queen. The Queen seemed to smile in satisfaction as she retrieved the two crystals she had attached to his friends.  
  
"Three crystals, three Slaver Lords," she said. * * *  
  
Power Chamber,  
  
The five Rangers teleported into the Power Chamber and promptly collapsed to the ground. Since Minion's first attack they had had little rest. Now Minion was sending monsters against them to wear them down. Zordon considered removing the Rangers from duty, but knew that was not an option. If the other Rangers did not return from their quest soon, Zordon believed there would be nothing left for them to return to.  
  
After teleporting the Rangers to the Medical Bay so they could rest he turned his attention to another project. Despite Rocky's trick with the voice duplicator Zordon knew it would not be long before the Rangers were missed by their families. Even the Zeo Rangers would be questioned eventually and Zordon decided to take action to delay that from happening.  
  
He remembered a conversation he had had with Sam concerning the fake family he had created to cover his true identity. He also remembered a time when the Rangers had been in danger of having their identities revealed by Rita. Although they had managed to stop her plans Billy had decided that they needed a way to explain their occasional absence or to make appearances for them to disprove they were Rangers.  
  
As a result Billy had started construction of some artificial replicas. They were created using basic cloning techniques, placed within suspension chambers and linked directly into the teleportation system. This way whenever a Ranger teleported their memories and personalities were downloaded, along with details of physical attributes. This allowed the replicas to look and act like the original Rangers whenever needed.  
  
Originally Billy had designed replicas of Jason, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Tommy and himself. When Aisha, Rocky, Kat, and Adam joined the team, Billy had created four more replicas, one for each of them. Finally he had added Tanya and Trey to collection during a moment of boredom. He had also created a replica of David Trueheart. This had been in case Mondo tried to kidnap him again , and left one chamber empty just in case. The system had been set so that in order to clone someone all they had to do was activated a set of Rito proof controls.  
  
Using his magic Zordon had managed to activate the replicas. He sent the copies of Jason, Zack, Trini, Kimberly, Aisha, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, Kat, David and Tommy to their respective homes. Each of them had instructions to go about their normal lives and to stay away from monster attacks. He had not bothered with a duplicate of Sam, since his family was a trick anyway or Trey, since the Lord of Triforia was currently visiting Dex in Leewood and his family was based on another planet..  
  
The copy of Billy however presented another possibility. Zordon had scans of each Ranger's he used to create their memories and personalities. By creating a copy of Billy, Zordon provided the Rangers with a mechanic, inventor and friend.  
  
"Zordon?" the replica of Billy asked.  
  
"Welcome back Billy," Zordon said.  
  
He had missed the former Blue Ranger since he had left for Aquitar. He had always known Billy was one of the most sensitive Rangers and Zordon had found himself wondering whether leaving had been purely due to his feelings for Cestria or whether he had been unhappy at losing his powers. Upon hearing of her death, Zordon had worried about Billy. He hoped that Ninjor had managed to work through the boy's feelings. The consequences if Billy used his powers to attack for revenge would be devastating.  
  
"I'm not Billy though, am I?" Biilly asked  
  
"No, you are one of the Facsimile Constructs Billy built some time before he left for Aquitar. I have activated you because the Rangers need your help."  
  
"I will do anything I can to help," Biilly said. "But I am not going to be Billy. Billy was a Ranger who ended up staying in the Power Chamber and fixing machines. Now, since I doubt I was created to be a Ranger I assume you want me to be an assistant here, don't you?"  
  
Zordon thought about what Biilly had said. Duplicating the other Rangers had been a necessity, but duplicating Billy had been his own idea. Reflecting on his reasons he realised he had indeed created Biilly to act as an assistant.  
  
"You are correct," he said at last. "If you do not wish to be known as Billy, you may change your name."  
  
"Thank you Zordon, I will give the matter some thought. In the meantime, why don't I take a look at these new Zords you are building." * * *  
  
Stone Henge  
  
If Billy Cranston's inventions had one major flaw, apart from being makeshift unpredictable short-term solutions to ill-defined problems, it was that they were sometimes too good. The Facsimile Constructs Billy had built had been programmed with the memories of all the Rangers up to the present time. One of the little known abilities of the teleportation system was that anybody who used it transferred their memories, personalities, feelings and physical details into a buffer. Zordon and Billy had designed their duplicate Rangers using this process, not realizing it would also allow the duplicates to touch the Morphin Grid. All fourteen duplicates could touch the Power without the need for Power Coins.  
  
Even though Zordon was unaware of that fact, Minion was. He sensed the new links to the Morphin Grid as soon as they were activated. At first he thought it was the Rangers Zordon had sent on the quest, until he discovered they were powerless. Now a plan was starting to form in Minion's twisted mind. He had seen the results of Rangers turned evil, he himself had died as a Ranger fighting for evil. In most cases the Morphin Masters on Eltare were able to strip the rogue Ranger of is or her powers before they died.  
  
Of course if the Zeo Rangers were to become evil they would still be able to draw power. The Zeo Crystal was only partial magic and as a result it would provide power to anybody capable of using it for whatever purpose they saw fit. Minion had only ever heard of one Zeo Ranger who had used the power for evil. In the end it was only the power of the crystal itself that destroyed him. The creators of the Zeo Crystal had added a failsafe to the design: should anybody truly evil touch the power for an extended period of time, they would be consumed by their own dark power.  
  
There was an exception to the outcomes of either the Zeo Crystal and the Morphin powers being used for evil, one even the Morphin Masters were unaware of. If an artificial life form was turned to evil and was capable of holding the power, the Morphin Masters could not strip it of those powers. In addition as soon as the Ranger was to become evil with no chance of rehabilitation, they would automatically start to draw from the Dark Ranger Grid. This was the part of the Morphin Grid where Minion had first found his powers.  
  
Minion also knew that normally only those who were unlikely to fall to evil were linked to the Morphin Grid. The duplicates were different for two reasons. Firstly the replicas were physical copies of the Rangers and as a result shared the physical link to the Grid. Secondly, Minion knew of some sabotage that had taken place whilst the replicas were being built. Minion remembered that there was a flaw in the system Billy and Zordon had selected for transferring memories. The teleport system failed to recognize clones as separate entities from their originals. That is why Zordon had been unable to determine which Billy was the clone. This also meant that when Zordon had been looking at the project he had not noticed the minor alterations the clone had made.  
  
The clone had placed certain filters in the personality buffers of all but one of the duplicates to eliminate the weaker emotions such as love. Originally the clone had planned to gain control of the replicas and replace each Ranger one at a time. But he had been destroyed before he could complete his mission. However, the sabotage had not been fixed. Slowly the buffers would purge the filtered material, causing the replicas to become unpredictable. A gentle push and they would become evil. Only a blast of pure energy would cure them if used before they took the final step.  
  
Billy had designed the duplicate Rangers to match the real Rangers almost perfectly. That was their greatest strength, and their fatal flaw. They held not only the strength and power, but also their personality flaws, desires and darker emotions. Knowing Zordon, Minion suspected the duplicates would have been programmed using the memories stored in the teleport buffers. Those memories had feelings mixed in, dark feelings which over time would have festered and grown deeper. Minion planned to use those dark emotions to create a new force able to finish the Power Rangers forever.  
  
"Silvo, Brasso, Bronzo, come here!" Minion commanded.  
  
His three most trusted henchmen appeared in front of him. Brasso and Bronzo bowed and took a step back while Silvo bowed and moved alongside his master.  
  
"Brasso, there are some annoying humans outside, deal with them." Brasso bowed and vanished to do his master's bidding. " Now, Silvo and Bronzo, Zordon as made a fatal error and I intend to make sure it is the last mistake he will ever make. Find me a monster to capture the duplicate Rangers. I want them all brought back here by nightfall."  
  
"Yes master," Silvo and Bronzo said together before leaving to work out a plan of action. * * *  
  
Brasso walked through the forcefield to confront the UNIT soldiers advancing on the stone circle. Deciding to demonstrate to them why they should leave, Brasso charged toward the nearest solider.  
  
"Brigadier, look!" Mike cried as he pulled his commanding officer to the ground. Running towards them was a brown metal warrior.  
  
"Open fire!" the Brigadier called. "Lay down a volley of warning shots, five rounds rapid!"  
  
The three nearest soldiers dropped to a kneeling position and opened fire, the bullets striking the ground just in front of the charging warrior. He stopped for a moment and then deliberately stepped into the volley of bullets. As the shells bounced harmlessly off his body he laughed, knowing he could not be harmed.  
  
Something powerful struck Brasso in the back. Nowhere near powerful enough to hurt, but enough to get his attention. He turned to see another soldier holding a still smoking bazooka. From his position on the ground the Brigadier smiled. The soldier in question had served him well over the years and had finally made the rank of Captain.  
  
"Benton, look out!" the Brigadier called as he noticed Brasso starting to move again.  
  
Faster than they thought possible the metal warrior turned and ran towards Benton. The Captain had little time to move as he was lifted and thrown into his commanding officer.  
  
"I think we need a new plan," the Brigadier said as he helped Captain Yates to pull Benton away from the attacking monster. "Maybe the Yanks can help."  
  
"Or the other lot," Mike said, remembering the last time they had had this discussion. * * *  
  
Charterville,  
  
The Queen appeared inside the crypt Vexor had once used as a base. She didn't need to come here, but she did need the essence she could only find in the place where it had been created. Concentrating on her Slave Crystal she absorbed all the life force that had once been there.  
  
Slowly the crystal began to shimmer, a black mist rising from it like smoke. In her mind the Queen pictured the form her new Slaver Lord would take. It was an ability that thanks to Minion's power was now limited only by her imagination.  
  
On the floor of the crypt a pool of darkness formed. Slowly it grew until it formed into a being the Beetleborgs knew well. * * *  
  
Youth Centre, Angel Grove  
  
Toommy watched the scenes on the television, unimpressed by the Rangers' skills. "Those guys aren't so hot. I bet if we were to go up against them we could take them."  
  
After teleporting to their homes and giving some excuses for where they were going the replicas had gathered together at the Youth Centre. Currently they were watching the Rangers in action against some more of Minion's resurrected monsters. They had managed to hold their own against Mutitas and Shellshock, but Gnarly Gnome had somehow managed to sneak up on them.  
  
"You're right Bro," Jaason said. "Together we could take those wimpy Rangers."  
  
Ernie shook his head, hardly able to believe the contempt he could hear within the lookalikes' voices. These teenagers might have looked like the group of friends he had seen in his Youth Centre over the last few years, but they were definitely different. Of course he wouldn't of noticed had they not told him. * * *  
  
Power Chamber  
  
Biilly finished his tests and turned to face Zordon. "We have a problem. The duplicates were created to resemble the Rangers. That means they are susceptible to evil as anybody else. In addition you have given them complete memories of their time as Rangers, but without the experience to handle some of the feelings those memories will generate."  
  
"Biilly, what are you saying?" Zordon asked. He had feared that any duplicate Rangers would never possess the hearts of their real counterparts, but had hoped they would at least pass as the Rangers in normal life.  
  
"Zordon, we need to get the duplicates back here now," Biilly said. "There's something wrong with them. If we don't hurry they could go crazy." The console he was working at went blank and he turned to Alpha to find the little droid trying to repair a blown circuit board. Biilly grabbed Alpha, a scowl on his face. "Why am I always surrounded by incompetent idiots and forced to work with second rate junk?"  
  
Without thinking Billy slammed his fist into Alpha's dome top head. The little droid stumbled around the Power Chamber as Biilly went on the rampage. Zordon thought quickly. It was within the powers of a White Master to heal the wounds of an injured Ranger. Zordon hoped he could help heal the mind as well as the body.  
  
Biilly found himself bathed in a white light. Despite his first impulse to smash Zordon's tube, the light felt warm and friendly. He decided to remain within the light and slowly felt his anger and bitterness disappear. He saw the images of his mistreatment by Bulk and Skull, the Rangers taking him for granted and finally the Deathbringer killing his wife. There in the image of his wife he felt love.  
  
Zordon finished as he noticed the change in Biilly. Now he needed to do the same to the other duplicates. First though he needed to get the Zeo Rangers to safety. After that they could deal with the other replicas. * * *  
  
Stone Henge, England  
  
Minion felt the change in the duplicate Rangers. Now was the time to capture and enslave them. First though he needed to buy Silvo some time.  
  
"Skug!" One of Grimlord's foot soldiers appeared before him. Although the Skugs had never had a victory over the VR Troopers, Minion had a plan to ensure that his Skug could not be beaten. "Go to Angel Grove monster size. Battle the Rangers until they destroy you or they surrender. Under no circumstances are you to multiply."  
  
It was a simple plan, one Grimlord should have thought of before. Skugs were always defeated when they touched each other. A single Skug did not have that vulnerability. Minion thought it would be interesting to see how much punishment one lone Skug could take. * * *  
  
North Valley,  
  
Malcum skulked through the remains of his town. He found it ironic that the boy he been trying to destroy for so long had been reduced to a crystal. Now he was aware of the fate in store for him should he ever be captured. There would be no negotiation, Malcum Frink was as good as dead.  
  
Inside Malcum's laptop Kilokahn was thinking the same thing. Malcum would not last much longer. The stress had finally driven the boy over the edge and together with Kilokahn's own actions the boy was finally ready to serve his true purpose.  
  
"Malcum, look at the screen, I have good news for you," Kilokahn said.  
  
Malcum foolishly looked at the screen, hardly noticing the tiny flash as Kilokahn left the computer and entered his mind. Once inside the virus started to take over, building on the gradual damage he had done over the time they had worked together.  
  
Malcum's body mutated, growing two extra arms and becoming covered in a slimy green skin. "At last, I Kilokahn, am free." * * *  
  
Angel Grove,  
  
The Rangers launched themselves into battle, their prototype Megazord slashing at the Skug with their sword. Charging the sword to full power they struck, slicing the Skug from left shoulder to right hip. With a scream the Skug collapsed to the floor, before standing again to continue to fight.  
  
A long double bladed weapon appeared in the Skug's hand and it began to hit the Megazord randomly. The odds were in the Skug's favor and it managed to damage the Zord.  
  
"Zordon, we need help," Adam called into his communicator. * * *  
  
Toommy, Jaason, Roocky, Kaat, Triini, Kiim, Adaam, Taanya, Aiisha, Zaack and Daavid left the Youth Centre, not to help the Rangers, simply to have some fun. They did not expect to step outside and come face to face with Minion's latest monster.  
  
"Greetings Rangers," the leather clad creature said. "I am Huntron. My orders are to bring you in alive."  
  
"Well you obviously don't know who you're dealing with," Kiimberly sneered.  
  
"Yeah, we're the Power Rangers," Toommy said.  
  
"Only better," Jaason added.  
  
"Because we don't have to stick to no stinking rules," Triini said.  
  
"So you can either surrender," Roocky said.  
  
"Or we can kick your butt so hard you'll never stand upright again," Zaack finished.  
  
"Alright, that's enough talk," Kaat said, "Let's take this moron down."  
  
Huntron responded by shrugging off his leather trench coat to reveal a human with some type of face helmet. A set of grenades had been strung over his shoulders, a pistol was mounted on each hip and he had what resembled a hunter's rifle on his back. Instead of a monster as they had expected the Rangers realized he must be a bounty hunter.  
  
Without a second thought Huntron threw one of his grenades towards Triini, Kiim, Kaat, Aiisha and Taanya. All five were caught in the explosion, instantly frozen in place. Before Adaam or Roocky could fight back, Huntron punched them both.  
  
Jaason and Toommy tried to double-team him, holding his arms long enough for Daavid to strike him in the face with his foot and Zaack to connect with a move he called the ghetto blaster. Huntron shrugged off the attack, shaking Toommy and Jaason away. He drew his pistols and fired. One shot struck Daavid in the leg the other caught Zaack. Zaack and Daavid collapsed to the ground. Converting his pistols into a pair of nightstick type clubs he struck Adaam and Roocky a second time.  
  
Jaason and Toommy were not stupid, they knew when to stay and fight and when to run and hide. In this case they chose the latter, taking off with Huntron in pursuit. As they left their fallen friends were teleported away.  
  
Huntron chased his prey for a few minutes before deciding he had had enough. Drawing his rifle he fired a single shot. The shell whizzed past Toommy and Jaason, striking the ground ahead of them and exploding. The shock wave was enough to knock them both unconscious. Huntron pressed a button on the top of his rifle and watched as the two duplicate Rangers were teleported away. * * *  
  
Doctor's TARDIS, between dimensions:  
  
"That went well." Hal Jordan frowned.  
  
"It's not over yet. Looks like the calvary's coming." Zack stated. * * *  
  
"Ninja Ultrazord!" the Rangers called.  
  
"Pyramidas!" Gold Zeo called.  
  
As the golden pyramid appeared, Trey left the Zord on automatic and transferred to Super Zeo Zord X. Now with three Zords the Rangers fired again. Between them the three sets of Zords had enough power to vaporize most of Angel Grove. Therefore the rangers were less than pleased when they saw the Skug rebuild itself again.  
  
"Any other ideas," Zeo Frog asked.  
  
"We need another of those things," Zeo Bear noted. Aisha had seen Skugs on the news before her Zeo quest. She remembered they had a habit of eliminating each other on contact.  
  
"I heard that," they heard Biilly say. "Reconfiguring your Power Sword now."  
  
For a moment the Ninja Ultrazord seemed to be under its own control. Without the Rangers moving it summoned the Power Sword, stepped out of the Ultrazord mode and slash at the Skug.  
  
"Hit it now!" Biilly shouted to Trey.  
  
As he spoke Pyramidas released a lightning bolt, once again destroying the Skug. This time it did not stand back up. * * *  
  
Bronzo's Laboratory, North Valley,  
  
Bronzo made a quick check of his subjects. Most of the population of North Valley was currently undergoing surgery to make them more productive. The remainder had been made available to any of Minion's forces ho needed spare parts. In a smaller laboratory eleven duplicates of the Power Rangers had been strapped to the wall. Each had been implanted with numerous tubes and electrodes.  
  
Minion had insisted that the duplicates remained unharmed until he arrived. Bronzo had no idea what his master had in mind, but he knew it would be impressive.  
  
Minion teleported into the laboratory, anxious to start work on his new project. He knew something that even Zordon did not realize about the teleportation system. When clones teleported into the Command Centre or Power Chamber their memories and feelings were recorded as though they belonged to the original. Therefore Zordon was under the impression the duplicates had been built by Billy. Instead they had been started and finished by Billy, but the clone Rita and Zedd had made of Billy had done some of the intermediate stages.  
  
The clone had placed certain filters in the personality buffers of all but one of the duplicates to eliminate the weaker emotions such as love. Originally the clone had planned to replace each Ranger, one after the other. Now Minion planned to use them to create his own team of Dark Rangers. First though, he had to purge them of any remaining emotion. * * *  
  
"I found them Zordon," Alpha cried excitedly. "They're being held inside North Valley."  
  
"We need to rescue them," Kat said.  
  
"Or destroy them," Biilly said solemnly. " I just made a discovery I think might be important."  
  
As the others nodded for him to proceed, Biilly surprised them all by calling out, "Triceratops!" He was instantly transformed into the Blue Dino Ranger.  
  
"You mean these replicas can morph?" Adam asked.  
  
"I am afraid so," Biilly said. "These powers are one a fraction of what they would be if tapped through a Power Coin, but in your weakened states that might be enough to beat you. In truth they're in a better position to fight Minion than you are."  
  
"And if they do switch sides, Minion is sure to win," Aisha noted out loud.  
  
"Let's go," Adam said at last. "We have work to do." * * *  
  
Minion stood victorious in front of his new forces. After being let down by Finster he had at last found the bodies capable of becoming Dark Rangers. Ten of those in front of him were worthy. The last one, Taanya was a problem. He had tried every spell he knew to remove the good from her heart. In the end he concluded that Taanya was the one the clone had failed to sabotage. If it had not been for the fact he felt no capacity for evil within her he would have been convinced. Instead he made a note to do some research into Tanya Sloan as soon as he got the opportunity.  
  
The remaining replicas had been easy to seduce. First he had cast a spell removing their skin and hair. Now the replicas had been reverted to their original forms. Humanoid in shape and size; identical in face and hair and with no way to tell they were different from each other.  
  
Second, Minion had carefully wiped their memories, removing non-Ranger activities, altering battles to his version of events, permanently altering Zordon's rules of the Power and any morals they may once of had. With their memories gone Minion created his own rules: Obey the will of Minion and the only goal is victory. He did not need to worry about them revealing their identities because they existed only to be Dark Rangers.  
  
The final act to seal his spell in place was to give them life through the Sword of Darkness and the Lin Kuei Crystal. He had planned to build his own Rangers using Finster to build the bodies, but Finster had failed him. Now Minion planned to use the bodies and their natural connection to the Morphin Grid to provide a channel for the Dark powers.  
  
Opening the vortex to the Dark Dimension, Minion point his sword at his ten new servants. "Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, Pink, Green, Purple, Silver, Gold and White Psycho Rangers, arise!"  
  
Ten streaks of light flew from the vortex, tracing their way down the sword into Minion's chest where they merged with the Lin Kuei Crystal and then back again to strike each of the replicas.  
  
"Now the Rangers are doomed!" Minion gloated.  
  
He knew that it would take him a short time to prepare his soldiers, so he decided kill two birds with one spell. "Huntron!"  
  
"You called," Huntron said, amusement showing in his voice.  
  
Minion's response was to blast the bounty hunter with energy from the Dark Dimension. Huntron transformed into the ultimate hunter. Claws started to grow from his fingertips; the joints and muscles in his legs strengthened to allow jumping; and his eyes became as keen as an eagle, enhanced by computer graphics. Wings sprouted from his back giving him the power of flight and his leather coat transformed into a thick leather skin to protect him from attack. His hunter's rifle was transformed into a bow and arrow.  
  
"New contract," Minion told him. "I want the Rangers and their Zords finished once and for all."  
  
"As you wish," Huntron said as he vanished. * * *  
  
Rocky groaned as he heard his communicator start beeping. He already knew the Minion's forces would keep attacking Angel Grove. The Rangers had spent the last couple of hours trying to break the barrier surrounding North Valley. So far every time they came close a new monster would draw them away.  
  
"Go ahead Zordon," Rocky said.  
  
"Rocky, I have detected a new monster in your area. Please be on your guard."  
  
As Rocky looked around he caught sight of something moving not far away. Before he could identify what it was, the Huntron pounced on him.  
  
"Zeo Ranger III - Ape!" Rocky called quickly, already he was rolling away from his attacker, Power Sword drawn and ready. "Adam, we've got company!"  
  
"On our way," he heard Adam reply.  
  
A moment later the Zeo Falcon landed behind Huntron, using Saba to strike him. Zeo Bear and Zeo Crane followed soon after. Zeo Crane released a volley of arrows allowing Zeo Bear to get close enough to use her Power Daggers. Zeo Frog leapt high into the air, striking with his Power Axe. Huntron block the blade by raising his bow high to block. He was unable to block the blast from the Cosmic Cannon.  
  
Huntron fell back, cursing the Rangers. Then he made his own assault, using his speed to get past the Rangers' defenses and his claws to strike them. Using his wings he launched into the air, able to fend his opponents off and attack them when it was safe.  
  
"Time for a Gold Rush!" somebody called.  
  
Huntron braced himself for the blast he knew would be coming, but instead he was hit from three sides. Zeo Gold had split himself into three parts and was closing in.  
  
"Heeyah!" The Triceratops Ranger landed in front of Huntron and struck him with the Power Lance he had borrowed from Zordon. * * *  
  
"NO!" Minion cried. "It can't be him!"  
  
He had been busy preparing his warriors for battle when he had sensed Billy Cranston outside. Of all the Rangers, Cranston was the most dangerous to Minion's schemes.  
  
*Huntron, do not let Cranston near the barrier.*  
  
He understood that in all likelihood it was the replica of Billy that was outside. The trouble was even the replica might be able to interfere with his plans. * * *  
  
Huntron resumed his attack, aiming for Biilly. Each time one of the other Rangers intervened he threw them aside. Triceratops Ranger found himself on the receiving end of Huntron's energy arrows. He ran for cover, hoping to draw Huntron's fire.  
  
Huntron fired faster as he realized Biilly was heading in the wrong direction. Before he could stop him, Biilly ran into the barrier and passed through. A moment later he emerged again, recharged by the barrier.  
  
"Form the Power Blaster!" Zeo Falcon called.  
  
"Power Axe!" Zeo Frog cried as he threw his axe into the air where it hovered in Cosmic Cannon mode.  
  
"Power Bow!" Zeo Crane called as she placed her weapon on top to form a crossbow type shape.  
  
"Power Lance!" Triceratops Ranger cried, splitting his weapon in half and throwing both parts in the air where they attached to the Power Bow.  
  
"Power Daggers!" Zeo Bear called throwing both her weapons into the air where they attached next to the Power Lance.  
  
"Power Sword!" Zeo Ape finished. He placed his sword along the length of the Power Blaster, activating its full power.  
  
"Saba!" Zeo Falcon called. Saba took off on his own to float next to the Power Blaster. "Power Cannon!" Without the Morphin Powers Alpha had redesigned the Cannon to draw power from Power Mountain through Zordon  
  
"Gold Rush, Triple Attack!" A version of the Golden Power Staff appeared in each Gold Ranger's hand.  
  
"Fire!" the Rangers called together.  
  
Their blasts struck Huntron, giving him no chance to survive. The monster tried to shield itself by bringing its wings around to guard its face. It failed hopelessly and exploded. * * *  
  
"Not that easy, Rangers," Minion said. "Grow Huntron, GROW!"  
  
Minion had many ways to make Huntron grow, but he liked to think that an order was enough without further magic. When he saw that was not the case he blasted the ashes with his sword.  
  
"Draw them away from the barrier!" * * *  
  
"I think we need some Zords" Biilly noted.  
  
"We haven't got time," Gold Zeo I replied. He nodded to his other copies and seeing them nod their approval raised his Power Staff. "Power of Triforia, make us grow!"  
  
"Keep the Power Blaster together," Zeo Falcon instructed. "Trey and I will keep him busy."  
  
Huntron followed his master's instructions, drawing the Rangers away from the barrier. When he was sure they were clear, he turned and fired razor sharp darts from his fingers.  
  
Gold Zeo I, II and III, along with Zeo Falcon attacked from all sides, wearing him down until they were sure the others had a good shot.  
  
"Now!" Zeo Falcon called.  
  
Gold Zeo merged together again and drop kicked Huntron into position, allowing the other Rangers to open fire and destroy him.  
  
"Let's get back to North Valley," Zeo Falcon said.  
  
"You're too late Rangers," Minion said. The Rangers turned to see Minion's image appear in the sky. "I have already stabilized the barrier. You will not be able to walk through again."  
  
Disheartened the Rangers returned to the Power Chamber, hoping Zordon had some good news. * * *  
  
Minion raised his hand in victory. At last his creations were ready. Now all he needed was a way to introduce them. To begin with he had wanted to merely conquer Earth. Now his mission had changed. Now he wanted to destroy everything the Rangers cared about, everybody they loved, everything they stood for. In short, Minion did not want to conquer Earth, he wanted to destroy it. * *  
  
Doctor's TARDIS, between dimensions:  
  
If anyone had any doubts about Minion's evil, they were wiped after what they had just seen on the viewscreen.  
  
"Minion is bad news! We have to take him out, ASAP!" Kimberly growled.  
  
"Agreed. If left to continue, he will quite possibly destroy the Universe. Minion's threat must be ended, at all costs!" Wonder Woman added.  
  
"We must form a plan of attack. Charging in blindly would be disasterous." Batman pointed out. * *  
  
  
  
UNIT Temporary Headquarters, Stone Henge  
  
"Sir," Mike shouted as he stood to attention. "Message from the Yanks sir."  
  
"Anything useful?" the Brigadier asked.  
  
"They're sending one of there experts, a General Norquist. They say we should wait until he arrives before trying anything else."  
  
The Brigadier nodded. In his experience acting when advised not to do so usually made things worse. * * *  
  
The Animarium:  
  
Princess Shayla watched the battle through the sacred waters and was worried. North Valley and Charterville had been conquered. Fortunately, Crossworld City was saved thanks to both the VR Troopers, and the 8th Doctor, along with his companion, Samantha Jones.  
  
Angel Grove, though still free, was having a tough time of it. -Turtle Cove could fall next.- the Princess thought to herself. She started to call the Wild Force Rangers, when She received a mental message from the 5th Doctor. He was bringing help from another dimension.  
  
Although this calmed her, Princess Shayla decided to put the 6 Wild Force Rangers on standby, just in case. * * *  
  
North Valley  
  
Kilokahn sneaked past the Cog patrol, planning to take control of them with one of his Mega Virus Monsters. Now that he was one with Malcum he was able to create his own monsters without the need for a separate designer.  
  
"You know it's not nice to take control of innocent Cogs," Minion said, appearing in a flash of black.  
  
"Who are you?" Kilokahn asked.  
  
"I am Minion," Minion told him. Grabbing the computerized being by the throat and lifting above his head he added, "I am giving you a choice. Join the UAE and help them rule the Universe, or die."  
  
Kilokahn took a few moments to weigh his options and realized he had little or no choice in the matter. "Okay, I'll join." _For now,_ he added to himself, secretly planning what he needed to do to kill Minion.  
  
"Good," Minion said. "Go to the planet Onyx, now!"  
  
A black vortex opened, allowing Kilokahn to step through on his way to join his fellow villains. Minion watched as Kilokahn gone. Thirteen villains were now in place. If they were the right thirteen then the ancient prophecy would at last come true and the darkness would at last crush the light.  
  
THE END.FOR NOW 


	10. The Judas Contract

DISCLAIMER: Saban's, DCs, BBC's. You know the rest. Thanks to Shadow Ranger for allowing me to do this. Here we go.  
  
THE JUDAS CONTRACT by C.A. TURNER  
  
Doctor's TARDIS: between dimensions:  
  
"What the hell happened to the Power Chamber? It looks like WWIII, for what I see on the viewscreen! And where are Zordon & Alpha?" Jamie Zedden, Zeo Ranger 6, Purple demanded.  
  
"Betrayal, that's what happened." the Doctor told her.  
  
"Who?" Billy asked.  
  
"A replica of your counterpart. During his time as an advisor for the Zeo Rangers, he created a... android system, for want of a better word, as a backup team."  
  
"How did one of them wind up betraying them?" Superman asked.  
  
Just then, the viewscreen kicked in. "Looks like we're about to find out." Jason told everyone.  
  
Power Chamber Two days earlier:  
  
Biilly his report to the other Rangers and sat down. Minion had remained quiet for a few hours and although tired the Rangers had used the opportunity to discuss Biilly's findings at Stone Henge. Despite the best efforts of UNIT, NASADA and Biilly the barrier surrounding the stone circle was still intact.  
  
"I even tried to establish a similar tactile contact to the one I used in North Valley," Biilly told the others. "However I believe Minion may have rectified the structural integrity of the barrier by realigning the field modulation to that of my morphing signature."  
  
Biilly looked around taking in the looks his fellow Rangers were giving him. Even Trey and Zordon looked blank. "Don't you people ever listen to what I'm telling you?" Biilly shouted. "I meant that Minion has adjusted the phased harmonics of the barriers topmost level to ensure an incompatibility with the Blue Ranger powers."  
  
This time, Kat understood, and gave him the response he needed. "In other words, they changed the shield so you can't get through."  
  
"Exactly. Finally, one of you understands." Biilly spoke, then left.  
  
The other Rangers exchanged worried looks, but it was Alpha who finally spoke up. "I think the energy blast is failing Zordon."  
  
"I have already boosted the blast I gave him the other day," Zordon replied. "If I cannot regulate his personality soon we might have to place him back in storage."  
  
"Zordon, what's going on?" Tommy asked.  
  
"When Biilly and the other replicas were created they were given the memories and personalities of the original Rangers. However someone has sabotaged the system so his or her personalities would become twisted. They are all unstable and potentially dangerous. I have already give Biilly a blast of pure Morphin energy, but his true personality is starting to break through."  
  
"Does that mean those replicas that were captured have..." Aisha's question was interrupted by Zordon.  
  
"I am not sure Aisha. "All but one of their energy signatures have disappeared, suggesting they have been destroyed."  
  
"What about the other two replicas?" Rocky asked, referring to the units Zordon had not activated.  
  
"They have been disconnected from the teleportation system and their minds have been blanked. If we need them we will use them, but only in a severe emergency."  
  
Adam had yet to join in the conversation. At present he was studying the last few battles they had had with Minion's forces. It made no sense why he would continue to waste his forces against them, unless he had something in mind. _He's wearing us down, _ he thought. _Draining the Zords and our powers while he prepares for his next assault. _ "Zordon, how is the Zeo Crystal doing?" he asked after a moment of thought.  
  
"The Zeo Crystal is now at fifty percent, but will charge faster not Trey has agreed to use the Gem Coin instead of his sub crystal," Alpha told them.  
  
Adam returned to what he was doing. After the attack by Grey Gargoyle he had kept a log of every monster they had face and the time between each assault. At first Minion or his henchmen were sending down a new creation almost as soon as the previous attack was over. In the first few assaults the Rangers had been constantly summoning their Zords, having to rest each Megazord during the next assault. But, after a while the times between attacks increased and the time taken to destroy the monsters got shorter and shorter.  
  
"Minion's either losing power or he's running out of monsters," he said a little louder than he intended.  
  
His comment drew the attention of the others including Biilly who had just returned something Adam had been trying to avoid. He liked the real Billy and could find no reason to dislike Biilly, but something about the replica made him feel uneasy. It had not helped having Biilly run out on them. Billy had always been emotional, but the replica seemed almost unstable.  
  
"He's right," the replica said. "From the energy readings of his last warrior I would surmise the last monster was the equivalent of that Skug you faced."  
  
Tommy read down the list of monsters they had faced: Grey Gargoyle, Whip Lash, Dread Knight, Pythona, Hypnotia, Blizzard, Whirlwind, Nemesis Enforcer, Serpentman, Golobulus, the Mandarin and finally a creature known as Blob. It was then Tommy realised that the reason Blob had fallen quickly was because they had been able to use all three Megazords against him, and the reason they had been able to use all three Megazords was because the monster before that had been easy to beat. Of course Tommy could not recall its name due to his poor memory.  
  
It was the ability to bring the monsters back to life that made Tommy worry the most. So far they had managed to get away with only partial powers, but if Minion decided to unleash an army against them, the Rangers would be defeated. The Rangers had been lucky so far. They had four Megazords plus the Drop Zord if things got desperate, but luck was not something Tommy liked to rely on.  
  
p"Has there been any word from Charterville or Leewood?" Trey asked. Although he did not say it the Rangers knew he was worried about Dex. The Lord of Triforia and Prince of Edenoi seemed to have been friends for millennia before either of them had come to Earth. When Trey had discovered Dex was on Earth he had made a point of visiting his old friend.  
  
"Still nothing," Alpha reported. The little droid sounded almost as concerned as Trey. Alpha had been created by Lexian and given to Zordon as an assistant. The Viewing Screen came to life then, and showed the latest threat to Angel Grove. "Minion must be getting desperate," Rocky said when he saw what Minion's latest offering was.  
  
On the Viewing Screen the Rangers could see a larger version of a Robo Trooper. Tommy, Rocky, Adam and Kat froze as they remembered the beating they had taken at the hands of the Robo Troopers the day when Minion had destroyed the Zeo Crystal.  
  
"We'd better go," Tommy said.  
  
"Before you do," Biilly said. "Trey, hold out you Gem Coin."  
  
The Gold Zeo Ranger did as he was asked. Billy touched the coin and the image of a Wolf appeared. "Although I have never held the Ninja Powers, my spirit animal is the Wolf and I now allow you to access this power when morphing."  
  
"Thank you," was all Trey could manage.  
  
"It's Morphin Time!" Tommy called.  
  
"Triceratops!"  
  
"Zeo Ranger I - Crane!"  
  
"Zeo Ranger II - Bear!"  
  
"Zeo Ranger III - Ape!"  
  
"Zeo Ranger IV - Frog!"  
  
"Zeo Ranger V - Falcon!"  
  
"Zeo Ranger X - Wolf!"  
  
Although Trey retained his normal costume and colour his sleeves were blue and he had a coin with the picture of a Wolf on his chest. Once again Trey decided he was not going to ask Biilly how he managed to do that. Something told him it would be a long story.  
  
"Tommy and Aisha take Gem Coin Megazord III, Adam and Rocky take Gem Coin Megazord II, Trey and Kat take Megazord I, and I'll control the Drop Zord and have the Ninja MegaFalconzord ready if you need it."  
  
Before the others could react, Biilly had already gone. Even Zordon had been shocked by the replica's actions. He had never known Billy to take command with quite as much force. True the Blue Ranger had taken charge when Master Vile had turned back time and had acted as the behind the scenes leader during the Rangers first few months as Zeo Rangers, but even then Zordon had sensed little desire to lead.  
  
As Zordon watched the Viewing Screen he notice the Robo Trooper had returned to normal size and was causing further damage to the city.  
  
"Alpha, redirect the Rangers to take on the Robo Trooper and have the Zords placed on standby in case it grows again."  
  
Zordon did not like the idea of the Rangers facing the Robo Trooper without their full powers did not appeal to Zordon, but asking them to attack using the Zords was a breach of the rules. If as a result of doing so the monster grew then the Rangers would have been guilty of escalating the battle without provocation.  
  
Alpha did as he was told despite not liking the idea any more than Zordon did. After pressing a few buttons and advising the Rangers what was happening, Alpha turned his attention to the Viewing Screen hoping to notice something that might help the Rangers. * * *  
  
Normally Minion would have sent Robo Troopers fight the Rangers in-groups, but Minion had not ordered this attack directly. Instead Brasso, acting on Minion's wishes had sent a single Trooper into battle. The mission was simple; destroy the Power Rangers and then return. It was also a mission the Robo Trooper was capable of completing without help.  
  
Validium is unique in the Universe. Firstly, the metal is virtually indestructible. Heat, cold, moisture, shock, electricity and magnetism all have the same effect of the silvery metal, none. Secondly the metal is alive, able to learn how to move without motors or muscles. With the aid of some magic and a few electronic chips to give it a purpose the Robo Trooper is able to adapt to fulfil its mission. Thirdly, Validium can increase and decrease in mass. Therefore Robo Troopers never require the presence of a more powerful villain if they wish to grow.  
  
The single Robo Trooper utilised these capabilities fully within its attack. Knowing the Rangers could not harm it the Robo Trooper settled for an all out assault on the Warehouse District of Angel Grove. It knew that when the Rangers discovered the attack they would race to the rescue of their fellow humans. When the Rangers did not appear immediately the Robo Trooper took positive action to ensure it had their attention. The metal forming the Robo Trooper's right hand disappeared to be replaced by a mace. The Robo Trooper then began a long journey through the Rangers' beloved city, striking out at anything that moved.  
  
Five beams of light struck the Robo Trooper's back and it turned as the Gem Coin Rangers followed up their first strike with another round of fire from their Blade Blasters. The Robo Trooper calculated the odds of one of the five Rangers actually being able to cause it serious harm and then decided it was not worth considering. Only then did the Trooper realise that only five Rangers had attacked. Already too late it turned to locate the other Rangers. Gold Zeo attacked from above, leaving Triceratops Ranger to strike from below. Golden Power Staff and Power Lance connected with the Trooper's body.  
  
A Putty would have either disintegrated or run in terror, a Tenga would have found its heart sticking through the far side of its body and a Cog would have ended up lying on the ground as scrap metal. But the Robot Trooper was impervious to the Rangers' weapons. For the first time in memory the Power Lance snapped on impact and the Golden Power Staff disappeared from sight.  
  
Zeo Crane unleashed some of her arrows, hoping to pierce a weak spot. The arrows fell to the ground twisted and splintered.  
  
Zeo Bear tried next, her Power Daggers bouncing off the metal skin. Apart from Biilly and Trey, Aisha was the only Ranger present who had not faced the Robo Troopers during their first battle with the Rangers. As a result she failed to grasp how tough their opponent was. She soon learned when the Robo Trooper unleashed a set of miniature darts from its hands, piercing her uniform and drawing blood.  
  
Zeo Ape struck before the Robo Trooper could take advantage of his fallen teammate. Normally Rocky would have seen the battle as a high, but this was different. One of his friends had been hurt and Rocky was never more serious. With a single swipe he struck the Trooper on the elbow with his Power Sword. The blow did little damage, but Rocky had not expected it to. It did catch his opponent's attention long enough for Zordon to teleport the fallen Yellow Ranger to safety.  
  
Zeo Frog was next, driving the Power Axe into the elbow, trying to increase any damage Zeo Ape may have accomplished. Sparks flew as the blade of the axe made contact with the Robot Trooper. Zeo Frog rolled away and examined his weapon. The Blade was dull and starting to break and the Robo Trooper was still to all intents and purposes intact. From a distance he converted his axe to Cosmic Cannon and fired.  
  
As the burst of heat struck the Validium based foot soldier, Zeo Falcon was already in flight. He landed, driving Saba into the elbow, quickly retrieving the sword and using the sword's eyebeams to strike the same spot before returning to his friends.  
  
In a flash of yellow Zeo Bear appeared again. Although weaker she had received an energy boost from Zordon and had returned with a new strategy. "Try the Power Blaster," she suggested, knowing Zordon had just boosted their weapons' power.  
  
"Weapons up," Zeo Falcon instruction.  
  
The Rangers summoned their weapons, surprised in some cases to find them intact. Trey summoned the Golden Power Staff before splitting into his three parts.  
  
"Power Axe!" Zeo Frog called, switching the axe to cannon mode and throwing it into the air.  
  
"Power Bow!" Zeo Crane continued, turning her weapon sideways so it lay across the cannon.  
  
"Power Lance!" Triceratops Ranger called, splitting the lance in half and throwing it into the air. Somewhere in the back of his mind he felt the urge to leave his friends and let the Robo Trooper win. He managed gain control of his mind again without the others noticing the conflict.  
  
"Power Daggers!" Zeo Bear called. She threw both daggers into the air where they joined the almost fully formed weapon.  
  
In his mind Zeo Wolf could hear the powers telling him what to do. Wolf I looked over at Wolf II and Wolf III. When they nodded their agreement he called out, "Power Tripod!"  
  
The three versions of the Golden Power Staff joined at the tips and formed a tripod on which the Power Blaster could rest. Zeo Falcon was surprised when Saba flew from his hand and inserted himself into the tripod, his head tilting back so the Power Blaster could fit into place.  
  
"Power Sword!" Zeo Ape called as he finished the sequence by placing the Power Sword on top of the Power Blaster.  
  
The combined power of nine Rangers, six Super Zeo Gems and seven Power Coins stood in front of a single Robo Trooper. The power of the Golden Power Staff was transferred through Saba into the Power Blaster.  
  
"Fire!" the Rangers commanded together.  
  
Seven beams of light shot from the end of the gestalt weapon, striking the Robo Trooper in the arm. For a moment the blast ripped into the body, ripping it in half. Then, the living metal reformed, showing no sign of damage. It continued to change shape, growing to giant size as the Rangers watched.  
  
"Call on the Zords," Triceratops Ranger said before leaving. The voices in his head were starting to make sense and that worried him. As he left to control the battle from the Power Chamber he was struggling desperately to control his thoughts and prevent anyone including Zordon from noticing his inner turmoil. * * *  
  
Biilly hit the floor of the Power Chamber running. He had already powered down to allow him to perform some of the more intricate tasks that required a keen sense of touch. He quickly made his way to the area where the new Zords were store. Located the main computer he started to program in the necessary commands to improve the Rangers' chances of survival. It had taken nearly all the useful material from Serpenterra to create the three sets of Zords and the Drop Zord. Unlike the Zeo Zords that were powered by science based energy from the Zeo Crystal, the new Zords were powered partially by magic  
  
That alone had meant Biilly had had to redesign the power interface to accept both magic and science. Then there had been massive amount of power required to build a full set of Zords. Luckily by cannibalising Lord Zedd's personal Zord Biilly had managed to scrounge the power converters he needed.  
  
Currently only a few of the Zords had been tested in high stance mode. Biilly hoped that by giving them all that ability the Rangers would be able to fight on if the Megazords were damaged.  
  
Biilly quickly finished his task and then ran to the Drop Zord. There was no way he was going to spend all his time in the Power Chamber whilst the other were helping Tommy deal with his most recent crisis. It was due to Tommy that Billy had become distant from his team and eventually left for Aquitar. The Red Zeo always needed to be in control of the situation regardless of what anybody else felt. Even when Kimberly had kidnapped or injured it had always been Tommy the others seemed to feel sorry for. It was always as if the Red Zeo Ranger loved the attention he could get for himself by being on the receiving end of Rita and Zedd's attacks. And the fact that Sam was Tommy's clone didn't help matters much.  
  
Whether that was true or whether it was a result of Zordon's energy beam starting to wear off was something Biilly was unsure of. His mind had been so confused lately he briefly entertained the notion that maybe he was reading too much into the way Tommy acted sometimes. But there were other things as well. When Billy had given up his powers it had been Tommy who had gradually distanced Billy from the others. Biilly remembered the pain Billy had felt when nobody tried to talk him out of staying on Aquitar.  
  
If Tommy had not distanced himself and the others from Billy, he would never have stayed on Aquitar, married Cestria and be forced to live with the fact she is dead, _ he thought. In his heart Biilly knew such a statement was unjustified, but in his mind he knew he was right.  
  
_No time to think about this now! _ He thought angrily. "It's Morphin Time!" "Triceratops!"  
  
Unlike the other Zords, the Drop Zord had been designed to work using only magic. The result was that the capabilities of the Zord could be easily adjusted. For example to increase speed Biilly only had to tap more energy, unlike the mixed energy Zords, which would require a refit to change any major function.  
  
Biilly knew the Rangers were waiting for their Zords to arrive. _Let them wait, _ he thought. Since morphing he was starting to feel different about his priorities. Right now defending a planet full of ordinary humans among whom he could never be accepted without pretending to be somebody else did not appeal to him. Something had hanged and now all he was interested in was revenge against anyone responsible for his wife's death.  
  
Directing the Drop Zord towards the battle Biilly decided to get revenge on Minion first and then on Tommy. Pressing a button on his console Biilly released the other Zords from the holding bay. With luck he could destroy the Robo Trooper first, then finish off Minion and finally get even with Tommy.  
  
*You could get even with him now, * a voice whispered. *Don't send them the Zords and, in a sense, Tommy will be dead. *  
  
Biilly shook off the voice and continued on his course. He would deal with Tommy, the real Tommy, in time. In the meantime he had a planet to protect.  
  
* * *  
  
The Rangers waited for their new Zords to turn up, but it soon became obvious there had been a delay. Knowing they could not wait they decided to use their Ninja Zords instead.  
  
"We need Ninja Zord power, now!"  
  
As the prototype Zords appeared the Rangers teleported into the cockpits, Trey taking control of the Wolf Zord. Instead of forming the Ninja MegaFalconzord the Rangers used their individual Zord attacks.  
  
Zeo Frog guided his Zord forward and directed it to open its mouth. The Frog's tongue wrapped around the Robo Trooper allowing Zeo Frog to direct a burst of electrical energy into the Trooper's body. Activating the recall system he used the tongue to pull the giant foot soldier towards the Zord.  
  
The Wolf Zord moved so fast that the Robo Trooper didn't see it coming until it was to late. The powerful hind legs drove the Zord into the air where it made contact with the Robo Trooper's arm. The Zord's jaws clamped shut around the Robo Trooper; Zeo Wolf holding on as the foot soldier tried to shake the Zord loose.  
  
"Hold on Trey, help is coming," Zeo Ape called over the communicator.  
  
The mighty Zord leapt onto the monster's back, wrapping its arms around the Validium neck. With its arms locked in position and its legs pushing against the monster's lower back the Zord attempted to wrench the head away from the body. Shifting its body weight the Robo Trooper threw the Ape to the ground. The arm the Wolf had attached itself to transformed into a sword, which the Robo Trooper used to sever the Frog Zord's tongue. Throwing its arms wide the Trooper sent the Wolf flying backwards.  
  
Bolts of pink energy struck the foot soldier in the chest causing it to fall over. The Crane Zord flew around to move in for a second assault. Once again Zeo Crane armed her lasers and prepared to fire.  
  
The sword disappeared from the monster's grip, the living metal moulding it into a large fist. Reaching up the monster grabbed the Crane Zord and held it in place, all the time increasing the pressure and trying to crack the Zord's metallic skin. Slowly the Robo Trooper got back to its feet, drawing the Crane closer.  
  
"Increasing thrusters," Zeo Crane said as she pulled back on the control levers. As the Crane managed to break free Zeo Bear set her Zord on its hind legs then slammed the front legs onto the ground. The Robo Trooper was once again thrown off its feet. The Bear moved away to make room for the Falconzord to make its attack run.  
  
As the Falcon Zord dived its talons extended outwards. Mini missiles fired from the wings, striking the Trooper in the chest and shoulders. While the missiles did no real damage they distracted the Robo Trooper long enough for the Falcon Zord to sink its talons into the metal warrior and lift it into the air. The Zord lifted it clear of the city before dropping the Trooper back to the ground. Zeo Falcon then turned his Zord in the air and folded its wings exposing its wing tip torpedoes.  
  
"Fire!" Zeo Falcon ordered pressing the button on his control stick. As the smoke cleared from where the torpedoes had struck the Robo Trooper the Rangers were not surprised to find it still standing. So far the Robo Troopers had managed to withstand anything the Rangers had thrown at them.  
  
"Ninja MegaFalconzord!" the Rangers called. With his Gem Coin in place Zeo Falcon pressed the commit button and let the Gestalt System take control.  
  
The arms and legs of the Ape detached from the body, the legs of the Bear split away from the body and legs and head of the Wolf retracted into the Zord's body. The bodies of the Ape, Bear and Wolf joined together to form the upper torso and arms of the Megazord. The legs of the Ape joined together and connected to the base of the upper torso to complete the main body.  
  
Meanwhile the Frog had transformed into a pair of legs, joining with the Bear's legs, which had transformed to make two feet, to form the lower body. The arms of the Ape had converted into fists, which connected to the arms. Finally the body and arms merged with the legs, allowing the Falcon Zord to clip onto the back and the Crane to slide into place as the head. The fully charged Power Sword appeared in the Megazord's hand. In a single movement the Power Sword moved across the Robo Trooper's body carving a diagonal slash in its body.  
  
Just as the Power Weapons had been damaged on impact so the Power Sword had snapped. The Robo Trooper had summoned its own sword again and struck back. Validium versus Zord metal was a no contest. The Robo Trooper's sword sliced through the Megazord like a knife through butter. * * *  
  
"Lock on and fire!" Biilly commanded from his seat in the Drop Zord.  
  
His flight controls were currently linked to all fifteen Gem Coin Zords. He had programmed them all to move in with their additional weaponry fully armed and ready to strike.  
  
It had taken him longer than he thought to find the Rangers, mainly due to Sam moving the monster away from the city. Eventually he had located the others and seen their predicament. The Robo Trooper was about to demolish the Ninja Mega Falconzord. Pressing the fire button Biilly unleashed the full power of all the Zords.  
  
The White Sky Zord moved in first unleashing a volley of cluster bombs. That was quickly followed by the Pink Sky Zord's ice attack and the Black Sky Zord's fireball. The Yellow Sky Zord moved in quickly trapping the Robo Trooper care of its null beam. The Gold and Red Sky Zords struck simultaneously. The Gold Zord rammed the Robo Trooper with its nosecone whilst the Red Zord generated a sonic boom.  
  
Biilly watched the results of his first attempt. The Sky Zords were relatively intact, but so was the Robo Trooper. The Ninja MegaFalconzord was laid out on the ground, its already weakened body severely crippled by the sonic boom.  
  
"Biilly what are you trying to do, kill us?" he heard a voice shout over the communicator.  
  
"Trying to save your lives," Biilly shouted back. He couldn't tell who the voice belonged to due to the static, though he suspected it might have been Rocky. "Defender Zords move in!"  
  
The five Defender Zords moved into position. The White Defender Zord struck first. The powerful fire engine had a pair of water cannons mounted on its cab. As it moved close the cannons fired pressurised jets of water knocking the Robo Trooper of its feet.  
  
Doctor's TARDIS, between dimensions:  
  
"Brace yourselves, we're almost there! Everyone, strap yourselves down, these next few minutes are going to be rough!" the Doctor shouted.  
  
"Looks like this is going to have to wait awhile. Get to a seat and hang on!" Batman bellowed.  
  
"Minion is probably partly responsible for this. If I can just adjust the harmonics..." Billy yelled. He and Adric teleported to the Control room, and both went to work at the console as the TARDIS began to shake rather violently.  
  
After a hour, the TARDIS soon stopped quaking. Billy & Adric were successful in making the neccessary adjustments. "Am I glad we got through all that! Everyone ok?" Zack asked.  
  
After everyone confirmed that they were fine, Flash snarled "I am beginning to hate this Minion...with a vengeance."  
  
Wonder Woman was anxious to see what had happened next. "Viewscreen up! We still need to see exactly what we're getting ourselves into!" ***  
  
COE Universe:  
  
The Pink Defender Zord was next. The helicopter used its powerful rotors to create a localised tornado. Only a quick shift in position allowed the monster to escape being drawn into the blades.  
  
Biilly did not bother instructing the Red police car Defender Zord to use its double barrelled particle cannons. Instead he took advantage of the distraction the Pink Zord created and drove straight into the monster. The Yellow bike Defender Zord launched its twin missiles striking the foot soldier in the arm the Rangers had damaged before the Trooper had grown. At the same time the Black ambulance shaped Defender Zord fired a burst of compressed air from its double roof mounted compression cannons.  
  
For the first time one of the Zords' weapons had an effect. The air succeeded in freezing a part of the monster's upper body, leaving it vulnerable to the Techno Zords' attacks.  
  
The Gem Coin Rangers meanwhile had scramble away from their fallen Megazord and were waiting for Biilly to give them control of their Zords. For some reason Tommy felt that the replica would sacrifice a Ranger if it meant destroying Minion's creation.  
  
The Techno Zords moved in on their targets. Since they had been designed mainly as backup they were all identical shades of black and red. The two plane like Zords moved in, dragging the cannon behind them. Biilly hit the command button and the unleashed a mixture of energy and projectile based weapons. Both planes flew off, releasing the cannon before they did so.  
  
The covered motorcycle was next; striking the Robo Trooper with its single roof mounted laser. It skidded to a halt, turning ninety degrees as it did so and firing again this time from a stationary position. It stayed in position whilst the car moved in from one side and the dune buggy from the other side both firing their high powered energy rifles. The two vehicles stopped to form a perfect triangle formation. All three vehicles fired and Biilly saw his plan had worked.  
  
The Robo Trooper's built in computer determined the only threat to come from the three vehicles and concentrated on defending against their combined attack. When the cannon fired from behind the monster had no defence and fell to the ground.  
  
"Bring your Zords together and finish this thing!" Biilly shouted. He had done all the difficult work by giving the others a chance to rest. Now he doubted they could fail to finish the monster off. _But then again, they allowed themselves to lose the Zeo Crystal, why should they not end up ruining you creations as well? _ Biilly was not sure if he had thought the last question or if somebody had actually been talking to him. At the moment the voices were starting to sound more and more like his own thoughts. Biilly could feel his control starting to slip. If something was not done soon he might end up endangering either himself or his teammates.  
  
The other Rangers did as he said. They called on their Zords and activated the Megazord sequences.  
  
"Megazord I, power up!" Zeo Crane and Zeo Wolf called.  
  
The five planes reverted to their normal size and flew towards her. Then at the right time they switch upright and headed towards the sky. The White plane's nose cone retracted into the cockpit to be replaced by a head, the wings folded toward the bottom of the plane and the fuselage shrunk to half its normal size. The Pink and Yellow planes transformed into the arms, and the Red and Black planes formed then legs. As the Zord touched down it grew in size until it resemble a normal Megazord.  
  
"Drop Zord, now!" Zeo Crane ordered. The plane flew past; dropping the fists, feet and chest plate of the Megazord as it did so.  
  
"Gem Coin Megazord I, online!" Zeo Crane ordered.  
  
"Megazord activated," the computerized voice said.  
  
pAdam and Rocky both called out, "Gem Coin Megazord II, power up!"  
  
pThe fire engine's cab rolled up and over the top to reveal the Megazord's head, the rest of it shifting shape to form the body. The helicopter' rotor blade flew of as the tail detached itself allowing the helicopter to form the right arm. The ambulance attached itself to the left side of the body and the motorcycle and police car formed the legs. Once again the Drop Zord appeared, releasing the hands, feet and chest shield for the Defender Megazord. When the Megazord was complete the rotor blades and tail transformed into a Power Sword.  
  
"Megazord II, activated," the computer reported.  
  
"Gem Coin Megazord III, form up!" Zeo Bear and Zeo Falcon called together.  
  
The two planes flew over to where the cannon was placed and picked it up. The planes flew away, dragging the cannon with them, but soon returned with the gun emplacement in tow. The high speed of the two jets caused the chains dragging the emplacement lift off the ground. As it drew near the chains were released. The gun detached itself from the emplacement, allowing it to form the lower body onto which the larger of the two planes formed to create the upper torso, shoulders and head. The dune buggy and motorbike transformed into the arms and the other plane and car formed the legs.  
  
A panel opened on the lower back of the Megazord from which the hands and feet for the Megazord were released along with the chest panel. The gun had in the meantime split in half and appeared in each hand.  
  
Following Tommy's comments Biilly had removed the computer's speech synthesiser. Now instead of vocal warning a small alarm told them when the Megazord was fully formed.  
  
"Now let's finish this," Biilly said activating the Drop Zord's high stance mode. A power four-barrelled rifle appeared in the Drop Zord's hands. Biilly pulled back on the controls, not yet sure whether to blast the monster or the Zord containing Sam. * * *  
  
Despite being outnumbered the Robo Trooper managed to inflict some damage to each of the Megazords. Zord armour was no match for the Validium based swords. With a single swipe it managed to slice through the Defender Megazord's leg.  
  
The three Megazords struck back. The Defender Megazord used its Fireball Cannon to superheat the Trooper. The Techno Megazord fired both its Acid Rifles. The explosive shells started to burn through the outer layer of metal. Finally the Drop Zord fired its rifle at full power knocking Robo Trooper off its feet.  
  
"Take it to full power," Zeo Falcon instructed.  
  
"SFC online!" Zeo Crane and Zeo Wolf ordered. The large scale Stress Fracture Cannon appeared on the Sky Megazord's right arm. Independent sensors immediately started pinpointing the structural weak spots on the Robo Trooper's body.  
  
"Flaming Defender Power Sword now!" Zeo Frog and Zeo Ape commanded.  
  
The Power Sword once again appeared in the Defender Megazord's hand. At the same time the fireball cannon appeared in the other hand. By using both weapons together the Megazord formed a blade of pure fire able to cut through most materials.  
  
"Scattershot Rifle, power up!" Zeo Falcon and Zeo Bear called. The Zords brought its hands together and the two guns merged together. A series of lights lit up on the control panel to show the rifle was fully powered.  
  
"Scattershot load," Zeo Falcon said. A shell loaded with high impact metal shrapnel inserted itself into the end of the rifle. A sight appeared on the end of the rifle.  
  
"Now!" Zeo Falcon ordered.  
  
The Defender Megazord used its Power Sword, swinging rapidly in different directions to find some weakness in the Robo Trooper's body. Although the sword did no damage to the monster it was able to withstand the impact and unlike the Ninja MegaFalconzord's Power Sword it stayed in one piece.  
  
Zeo Wolf activated the Stress Fracture Cannon. The specialised beam traced the Robo Trooper's body in an attempt find any damage exposed by the Power Sword. It finally locked onto a small flaw in the Validium and worked to pull the body to pieces.  
  
Finally the Techno Megazord launched its own shell. On impact the shell split open shredding the Robo Troopers body. Combined with the power of the SFC the rifle succeeded in cutting off the Trooper's thumb. Somehow the small amount of damage was enough to cause the Trooper to revert to normal size and shut down.  
  
"What happened?" Zeo Ape asked.  
  
Instead of answering the question Biilly's scientific interest caused him to teleport the Robo Trooper to a laboratory in the Power Chamber.  
  
"You lot can either stay here or go somewhere else," Biilly said. "When I need you I'll call." With that said he pushed the return button on the Zords and teleported them all back to the Power Chamber leaving the Rangers standing in the middle of the desert.  
  
"Let's get back," Zeo Falcon said as he powered down. He wanted to talk to Zordon urgently concerning Biilly. * * *  
  
"Brasso!"  
  
"Yes master," Brasso said appearing before Minion.  
  
"Your latest attempt failed did it not?" It was more of a comment than a question and Brasso knew it. "As of now you are to cease all further attacks. It is time for the Rangers to meet my Psycho Rangers."  
  
"As you wish Minion," Brasso said.  
  
"Exactly," Minion replied. "As I wish."  
  
As Brasso left Minion turned his attention to the Psycho Rangers. Using his power he had given them a Ninja Ranger mode, full Ranger mode and the power to disguise themselves as Rangers. Currently they were attempting to imitate the Gem Coin Rangers' uniforms.  
  
"Psycho Rangers, attack!" * * *  
  
Ernie's Bar, Angel Grove  
  
Later that day  
  
Adam sat at the counter; not his usual seat but he wanted to be alone for a while. The Rangers had been given a short chance to enjoy themselves and they were making most of the opportunity. Kat and Aisha were sat at the Rangers' normal table talking about Aisha's time in Kenya; Rocky and Sam were sparring on the mats, improving their teamwork and techniques; and Trey had mentioned something about checking on Pyramidas. With Biilly working on the deactivated Robo Trooper and repairing the Zords, Adam was alone with his thoughts.  
  
At the moment he was worried about Biilly. He had noticed the hesitation when the replica was fighting and the strange body language. _Maybe we've put too much pressure on him, _ he thought to himself, going over in his mind the things he could have done to make life easier for the replica. _If I had ensured we were prepared to take on Brasso maybe he would not have damaged the Zords so badly and maybe Biilly would not be under so much stress. _  
  
Zordon had told him not to worry and that he would keep an eye on the replica. But Adam could not help but think that maybe something bad was about to happen.  
  
He looked up at the television when he heard the news come on. The camera showed the centre of a small nearby town in ruins. Firemen were trying desperately to get the fires under control and police had secured a vast area behind the reporter.  
  
"We are now live in Warehouse District of Angel Grove where today an unknown force caused widespread damage. Ten people are known to be injured and at least three are missing, presumed dead. "  
  
The reporter turned as one of her cameramen pointed to a spot not far away where a new group of super heroes had just arrived.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, in an unexpected turn of events the Power Rangers from Angel Grove have appeared inside Charterville. Hopefully they may be able to shed some light on who or what is responsible for this atrocity." The reporter continued to smile for the camera as the Red, White, Black, Gold, Pink and Yellow Gem Coin Rangers walked towards her. She turned to face them as they drew nearer, remembering that the White Ranger seemed to be in charge.  
  
_How can the Power Rangers be there? _ Adam wondered. He signaled for the others to join him and together they watched the scenes unfold. An unpleasant thought had entered all their minds. Although they knew there were other possibilities, a set of six evil Rangers appearing not long after their replicas had been kidnapped made them fear the worst.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, can you tell us what happened here?" the reporter asked.  
  
The White Ranger's hand moved to his hip and began to remove the Blade Blaster attached there. As he pulled it level the reporter took the hint and ran, her news crew in hot pursuit, barely able to keep ahead of the blaster fire.  
  
As the television screen went blank the Rangers had already left to find out what was happening. Outside the Youth Centre they contacted Trey and arranged for him to rendezvous with them at Charterville.  
  
Ernie had been watching the screen the whole time and wondered what the kids were going to face next. * * *  
  
Biilly finished his examination of the Robo Trooper and sighed. As long as he could remember he had been able to understand almost anything he encountered, but the Robo Trooper had him stumped. Apart from the fact it stopped working when the Rangers used the SFC and blew off its thumb Biilly had no idea why it was currently lying inactive on the table instead of finishing off the Rangers like it ought to.  
  
"Is it knowledge you seek?" a voice asked.  
  
Biilly turned to face the direction from which he had heard the voice. It front of him stood Minion in all his glory. Biilly's first instinct was to attack the being responsible for the destruction of Aquitar. It took all his will power not to morph and destroy the villain on the spot.  
  
"What's the matter Biilly?" Minion asked, his voice filled with mock sympathy. "Are you a bit upset I killed your wife?"  
  
Minion tried to duck Biilly's fist, but wasn't fast enough. Blood was soon gushing from his nose. Normally the Blue Ranger would not have fallen for such a weak taunt, but the damage Minion had caused to his mind had weakened his will power and self-control.  
  
"Of course, I did it so I could become one with the real Billy," Minion said. "I know you are just a replica, but together we can lay waste to this pitiful planet."  
  
Drowning out Minion's words Biilly reviewed the situation logically. He needed a way to change the subject until he could remain in control. "How can you be here?" he asked.  
  
Instead of telling him, Minion simply removed his mask. Beneath the face was disfigured and badly scarred, but definitely recognizable.  
  
"You're dead," Biilly whispered, unable to believe what his eyes were telling him.  
  
"I was dead," Minion replied in a voice Biilly knew all to well. "But Rita and Zedd brought me back. As to how I am here, how are you able to get in here?"  
  
Biilly thought for a moment and then realised that if Minion was who he appeared to be he might still have some good Ranger Powers, enough to maybe gain entry to the Power Chamber. _He would have no problem creating a communicator. _  
  
"What do you want?" Biilly demanded. As he spoke he tried to find the alarm button. Somehow Minion was restraining him. Biilly was unable to take his eyes away from the face he knew better than any other, now scarred and twisted thanks to actions of some of the former and current Rangers.  
  
"You don't understand do you Biilly?" Minion asked. "I am your creator. I am responsible for the conflict that is raging within your soul. I am the reason you are unable to control your darker impulses.  
  
"You didn't answer my question. What the hell do you want, you son of a bitch?"  
  
" I want you!"  
  
Minion could sense Biilly's emotions as clearly as if they were his own which in a way they were. Currently the replica was in shock. That mixed with his obvious hatred for Minion and his own memories were an explosive combination. All he had to do was break Biilly's mind and cause him to break the rules of the Power. Then, he could give him the choice to join the forces of darkness or be destroyed by the forces of light.  
  
"Come young Ranger, you know you can kill me. Do it and then you can rest."  
  
Biilly struggled to keep his emotions under control. He noticed for the first time that Minion had been turning him to face the viewscreen. Biilly's eyes widened as he saw the battle between the Power Rangers and some unidentified opponents dressed in Ranger uniforms.  
  
Minion knew what he was doing. He had planted the flaws in Biilly's personality and now they were starting to surface. He might not have gotten to use the replica to build his Psycho Rangers, but the replica might still be useful in the future against the Rangers.  
  
"Come on Biilly, who do you really blame for Cestria's death?" Minion said in a voice no louder than a whisper. "Do you really blame me or is it Tommy you should be blaming? I know you Biilly, you would never have stayed on a world filled with fish if you had felt wanted on Earth with your so called friends."  
  
Slowly the sabotage caused to Biilly's mind years before combined with the magic Minion had used and Biilly's own paranoia drove the already fragile replica to the edge of his sanity. Minion could see this was his chance. In the next few minutes Biilly would either succeed in killing the Rangers' greatest enemy or join with him. All that was needed now was something to push the replica over the edge. An idea struck him and he quickly pressed a button on the console. * * *  
  
The six Gem Coin Rangers appeared behind a parked car their Blade Blasters drawn ready for action. As they moved round the side of the car they caught their first sight of their impersonators.  
  
"There they are," Zeo Falcon said. By this time the other Rangers had stopped firing and seemed to be waiting for something. As the Gem Coin Rangers ran towards their counterparts they stopped, catching sight of the symbols on their chests. Each of the impostors resembled the Gem Coin Rangers except they had different Animal Guides on the coins. The Gold Ranger's double was also different, lacking the blue sleeves on his uniform.  
  
The Rangers found themselves lined up against their counterparts. The Pink, Yellow, Black, Gold, Red and White lookalikes opposite Zeo Crane, Zeo Bear, Zeo Frog, Zeo Wolf, Zeo Ape and Zeo Falcon.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the White Ranger lookalike asked. Its voice sounded distorted, almost computerized.  
  
"I can't believe it," Zeo Bear said taking a step backwards.  
  
"They look just like..." Zeo Frog started, trying to make sense of what was happening.  
  
"But they can't be," Zeo Falcon said.  
  
"Ah, but we are Rangers," the Blue Ranger lookalike said.  
  
"And we're here for one reason and one reason only," the Yellow Ranger lookalike continued.  
  
"To destroy you!" the Red Ranger lookalike said pointing to the Gem Coin Rangers.  
  
"Attack!" the White Ranger lookalike commanded.  
  
The Lookalikes charged the Gem Coin Rangers. Soon they were able to spread the Rangers out so they could not help each other. Each lookalike was facing off against their Ranger Counterparts.  
  
Pink lookalike traded blows with Zeo Crane. It was obvious that the lookalike had the edge in both experience and skill. She punched Zeo Crane in the chest several times, following up with kicks to the lower abdomen and a punch to the face. Zeo Crane fought back aiming her Power Bow and firing. Pink lookalike laughed as she faded out of sight.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Zeo Crane asked out loud.  
  
"Here," the Pink lookalike said appearing behind her opponent and unleashing an energy arrow. Zeo was thrown to the ground as the arrow made contact.  
  
Zeo Bear face off against her opponent, each exchanging and blocking the other's blows. Although they were evenly matched in skill the lookalike had the advantage in terms of strength. Suddenly the Yellow lookalike jumped onto Zeo Bear's shoulder, using it a springboard to leap inside a warehouse and onto a pile of oil drums.  
  
"Blade Blaster," Zeo Bear called drawing her side arm.  
  
pShe managed to squeeze off six shots before noticing they were having no effect. The lookalike responded by drawing her own Blade Blaster and firing. The shots struck the ground surrounding Zeo Bear throwing her to the floor.  
  
Zeo Wolf and his counterpart had already started using their weapons. Golden Power Staff versus the lookalikes Power Staff. The lookalike ducked Trey's blow, back handing him with his own staff. Zeo Wolf rolled back to a distance where he could use his weapon effectively.  
  
"Time for a Gold Rush!" he called.  
  
Bursts of gold energy struck the lookalike causing it to pull away slightly. Zeo Wolf kept firing until he was sure nothing could have survived.  
  
"Not bad Gold Ranger," the Gold lookalike said from behind. He lifted his own Power Staff and fired a bolt of golden energy from the tip, leaping through the air and striking Zeo Wolf in the chest.  
  
Zeo Ape found himself in a punching match with the much larger Red lookalike. Being a hard hitter had always seemed to Rocky to be a key requirement of the Red Dino, Thunder and Ninja Ranger. It had been one of the things that made filling Jason's shoes that much easier for him. He knew he was not much of a leader, but as long as he could punch and fight Rocky had been certain he could make a good replacement for the former Red Ranger.  
  
Now however Zeo Ape found himself facing a martial artist who could match him in skill and out power him. The Red lookalike seemed intent on aiming for his opponent's neck, attempting to take the Gem Coin Ranger's head.  
  
Deciding enough was enough the Red lookalike called on his Power Sword and charged. Zeo Ape drew his own sword and fought back. The two fought back and forth until the red lookalike managed to get past the Gem Coin Ranger's defences and strike a blow to his chest.  
  
"Try this," the Red lookalike said. A second Power Sword appeared in the duplicate's hand. Holding both arms out to the sides the duplicate started to spin in a way similar to the Zeo III Power Spin. He spun around the confused Zeo Ape his sword striking the Ranger multiple times.  
  
As he stopped the duplicate looked back on its handiwork. Zeo Ape had not stopped sparking; the blows inflicted taking a lot out of the Ranger's uniform. As the sparks finally stopped Zeo Ape collapsed to the ground.  
  
Zeo Frog found himself facing off against the Black lookalike, both masters of their art. Zeo Frog ducked a kick and attempted a low leg sweep. The duplicate was taken off his feet, but managed to perform a move similar to break dancing to spin back to his feet again.  
  
In the duplicate's hand a double-sided axe appeared. Zeo Frog summoned his own Power Axe and the two enemies recommenced their battle. Zeo Frog found it increasingly difficult to counter his opponent's blows. The lookalike was able to use both blades on his axe effectively, drawing Zeo Frog's Power Axe aside with one stroke and then slashing the open chest with the back swing.  
  
The duplicate made a quick movement converting his axe to a version of the Cosmic Cannon and fired. Zeo Frog was thrown through the air to land in the warehouse next to the fallen Zeo Bear.  
  
Of all the Rangers Zeo Falcon was the only one who was managing to hold his own. He had fought his duplicate using both unarmed combat techniques and Saba. Sam realized that maybe the time he had had to fight against Tommy was had given him the experience to know how to exploit his lookalike's weaknesses. Of course Zeo Falcon knew that would only last as long as the duplicate chose to fight fair. The White lookalike was fresh to the fight and seemed stronger. Sam knew he would weaken before the duplicate, but that thought gave him all the more desire to beat his opponent quickly.  
  
The White lookalike drew its own version of Saba. The sword looked almost similar to Zeo Falcon's except heavily armoured and black. The duplicate used the dark sword's eyebeams to blast Zeo Falcon. Saba fought back with his own eyebeams, but the duplicate Ranger had already foreseen the action. While Zeo Falcon struggled to defend himself from one blast the duplicate drew its Blade Blaster and fired.  
  
"Regroup," Zeo Falcon called as he moved away from the advancing duplicate.  
  
The other Gem Coin Rangers joined him, each in various states of injury. Zeo Ape and Zeo Bear were struggling to stand and Zeo Crane was holding her arm, which had been injured by her duplicate.  
  
"You're right," the White lookalike said as his fellow duplicates joined him. "We're not Rangers."  
  
"Then who are you?" Zeo Falcon demanded.  
  
"Oh you'll find out soon enough," the Red lookalike told him.  
  
To emphasise the point the six lookalikes raised their hands to the sky. Blue lightning struck each lookalike transforming them into their true forms. The uniforms turned black and converted into alien-looking suits. Metal plating formed over the body in their Ranger colours. Each Ranger had white gloves and boots with black hands and feet. On their belts were golden N insignias. On the top of their helmets were black spaces each showing a different coloured crystal. Each helmet had flared sides giving them an almost demonic appearance. On their chests were golden coins showing their Spirit Animals.  
  
"We're the Psycho Rangers," Psycho White told them.  
  
"We're faster than you," Psycho Black said.  
  
"Smarter than you..." Psycho Gold said.  
  
"Stronger than you..." Psycho Yellow told them.  
  
"But we're evil!" Psycho Pink finished.  
  
"Now we'll show you what a Psycho Ranger can do!" Psycho White called.  
  
The Psycho Rangers drew their weapons and attacked again. This time there was no messing about. The Psycho Rangers brutalized the Gem Coin Rangers, knocking them about, trying to destroy them. Zeo Falcon picked himself up off the ground in time to be hit by yet another blow from Psycho White.  
  
Once all the Gem Coin Rangers were grounded the Psychos placed their hands on the Rangers' heads. Slowly at first but quickly speeding up they began to drain the Rangers' power.  
  
"Now we know all your moves," Psycho White told the fallen Rangers. "Time to finish this." * * *  
  
"What's going on in here?" Alpha asked walking into the laboratory.  
  
Minion did not speak. Instead he aimed his sword at the little android. "Your choice Biilly. Alpha knows you're a traitor. Will you stop me from killing him or will you join me."  
  
Biilly considered what Minion offered. While the other Rangers had been fighting the Psycho Rangers Minion and Biilly had talked. A lot of what Minion told him made sense.  
  
Knowing who Minion was made it an even stronger argument. Why should he help the person he now held responsible for Cestria's death? Why should he help the so-called friends who had abandoned him when he left active service?  
  
_Because I'm a Ranger and that's what I'm sworn to do, _ Biilly thought. While he was busy deciding Minion had already blasted Alpha in the chest. Biilly shrugged. He would deal with Alpha later. Right now he was needed.  
  
"Sorry Minion, I'm a Ranger and you're out of here," he said.  
  
Minion left, knowing he had lost this round. But it had been close. In time Biilly would be turned to the dark side and then the Rangers' fate would be sealed.  
  
"It's Morphin Time!" Biilly called. "Triceratops!"  
  
Biilly appeared in time to see the White Psycho remove his hand from Zeo Falcon's head.  
  
" I have all your knowledge," Psycho White whispered to Zeo Falcon. "Now we'll finish the job."  
  
Biilly was tempted to wait until Sam was dead, but knew the others would not have that long. So instead, he attacked. He quickly fought his way through the Psycho Rangers who had been ordered not to attack the Triceratops Ranger. In a flash of black they disappeared from view, returning to Minion's base of operations leaving only Biilly, the fallen Rangers and the now emerging citizens of Angel Grove. In seven columns of light the Rangers left for the Power Chamber. * * *  
  
"Lord Minion, we have failed you," Psycho White said when Psycho Rangers appeared at Stone Henge.  
  
"Nonsense," Minion replied. "You did everything I ordered you to do. It was not your fault the Triceratops Ranger chose to interfere. But next time, that won't happen. Next time you will finish the job."  
  
"Brasso!" Minion called.  
  
"Yes master?" Brasso said appearing before his leader.  
  
"You may start work on this," Minion said handing Brasso a set of plans. "Bronzo can help you with the body, but the weaponry is your department."  
  
"Yes my lord," Brasso said. He bowed and then vanished into thin air. br * * *  
  
Zordon was deep in thought. The Rangers had all been taken care of and most of their wounds would heal in time. Biilly had fixed Alpha, but had somehow managed to wipe the android's memory of the time shortly before he was involved in a lab explosion. Most prominent in Zordon's mind was the threat posed by the Psycho Rangers. They were stronger than anything the Rangers had faced before, combining the power of the Morphin Grid with some other energy source Zordon had yet to identify. They had taken some of the Rangers' best shots and still defeated them.  
  
Although the Rangers' physical injuries were healed thanks to a mixture of Ranger healing and the Power Chamber's medical bay, the psychological damage might take some time to fade. Any loss for the Rangers was always devastating, but this defeat had been at the hands of other Rangers, even if they were evil.  
  
Zordon did not delude himself into thinking the Psycho Rangers were enspelled. If they had been they would have been unworthy to touch the Dark Morphin Powers.  
  
_Be strong my Rangers, _ Zordon thought. _I fear we have not seen the last of the Psycho Rangers. _ * * * 


	11. Warzone

DISCLAIMER: Saban, DC, BBC. You know who goes where. Storyline originally Shadow Ranger's. Thanks go to him for letting me write this. And now.  
  
WARZONE by C.A. TURNER  
  
Doctor's TARDIS, between dimensions:  
  
"Doctor, what's going on now?" Troia asked. The assembled heroes from both the Titans and the JLA had taken a break from the events on the viewscreen. All had just returned from planning strategies in fighting Minion.  
  
"The worst is just about to start." The 5th Doctor told them.  
  
  
  
Power Chamber 7 July 1998  
  
"Okay Billy, give it a try," Trini called as she finished working on Alpha's damaged circuitry.  
  
"Powering up now," Billy replied from the console that he had jury-rigged to repair the small droid.  
  
Alpha had been so badly damaged the Rangers had given up trying to repair his body until they had the time to do so. Instead, desperate for information they had patched his databanks into the Power Chamber's computer system..  
  
"1010101010 1001 001001" the computer said as it slowly powered up and interfaced with Alpha.  
  
Billy adjusted the controls and tried again. This time the results were more favorable..  
  
"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi, Rangers!" Alpha cried. "You're all safe!"  
  
"Alpha, what happened here?" Kimberly asked.  
  
Although the log she had found in Tommy's quarters had told them about the Rangers' first encounter with the Psycho Rangers it had not been updated since. Despite Billy's best attempts he had been unable to restore Zordon's voice and the computer was still locked out..  
  
"I don't..." Alpha went quiet as if trying to recall what had been going on. "Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi, I don't know. Everything is blank for the last two days.".  
  
Billy nodded. He did not expected somebody to go to all the trouble of disabling Alpha and Zordon without taking the extra precaution of wiping his memory as well..  
  
_The question is why did they only disable Alpha and Zordon? _ He wondered. .  
  
For one thing turning Alpha off was simple, but the way it had been done allowed the android to keep his memories and personality. As far as Billy knew only two people other than Zordon knew how to do that and both of them had been on the quest for new powers..  
  
Taking a look at the program log inside Alpha's brain Billy discovered somebody had gone to great pains to delete parts of Alpha's memory twice within the previous forty eight hours. That was a feat only Billy was competent to manage. He started to wonder whether the Zeo Rangers had lost to Minion or one of their own teammates.  
  
* * *  
  
Prison Subdimension - Stone Henge.  
  
Minion and his new protege walked through the prison dimension gloating over their new playthings. The Queen of the Crown had finished draining the power she needed and now their guests were there for them to play with.  
  
The first set of cells contained the group of kids known to the world as Beetleborgs. They had been drained of nearly all their powers and most of their life force. Minion had been tempted to let the Queen finish them. The idea of seeing every cell in their bodies drained of life until their frail human bodies were reduced to piles of dust was almost too good to resist, but not quite.  
  
The Queen had resurrected one of the Beetleborgs' enemies and he had promised Minion to demonstrate some very interesting torture techniques in return for being able to deal with the fourth Beetleborg. Minion had given the Shadowborg permission to pursue the White Blaster Beetleborg to the ends of the Earth providing the evil Borg made the White Borg's death long and painful.  
  
As a result Minion had left the Beetleborgs alone. They were currently held in a cell, their hands and ankles bound and the Beetle Bonders held in safekeeping. The cold stone floor was far from comfortable, but compared to what some of his prisoners were going through the Beetleborgs were lucky.  
  
Minion and his companion punched in a code and opened the cells on the far side of the room. Inside were his favorite trophies, the former Zeo Rangers.  
  
This was Minion's favorite part of the Prison Dimension. He had altered the flow of time in the dimension so a few hours would seem like weeks to the Rangers trapped inside. All six of the Rangers he was holding prisoner were undergoing various forms of torture.  
  
First off was Aisha. Minion had trapped her at the bottom of a long tube. Minion had sealed the sides,top and bottom of the tube so she only had a limited air supply. Then he had started to pump in a drop of water every thirty seconds. It was a slow torture. Aisha knew she could not escape and that eventually she would drown, but not before the dripping water drove her insane.  
  
Next in line was Trey. Biilly had suggested that perhaps it would be fun to separate Trey into his component parts without his consent. As a result they had placed the Lord of Triforia on a version of the rack and were gradually stretching the Gold Ranger until he either split into three different parts or was torn in half by the rack. Minion had liked the idea, but found it too unimaginative. Therefore he had added his own subtle changes.  
  
The rack had been modified so Trey was now seated with his hands tied to a series of pulleys. His legs and ankles were strapped to a set of bicycle pedals. The idea was that a small motor attached to his arms would tighten the ropes and stretch the Lord of Triforia unless he pedaled fast enough to counter the effect. Minion had made an additional change. The system was now ratcheted. If Trey stopped pedaling he would be stretched, but even if he then started to pedal as fast as he could the ropes would not loosen. It was the ultimate no win situation. Sooner or later the Triforian would tire and when he did he would be stretched.  
  
Rocky had been strapped into a chair. On his forehead a metal device had been fastened. As Minion pressed a button the device sent a signal to the muscles in Rocky's leg, causing it to twitch. The sensation was not painful, but after a few hours of constant twitching Rocky would be driven insane. Minion had seen the evidence of what constant exposure to the device would accomplish. Even the most iron willed prisoner would crack under the strain.  
  
The device had been created years ago for use by bounty hunters wishing to interrogate captives to find their prey. Minion had been lucky to find a working model in Zedd's castle. Obviously Zedd had had dealings with either the Varox or the Bounty Hunters' Guild. He was not sure which but knowing Zedd, he was willing to beat the Bounty Hunter had not been paid for his work, or lived to tell about it.  
  
Minion had modified the next cell especially for Kat using the technology he had gained from Grimlord. The room was set to play out random dangers at random intervals, stimulating her pain receptors without the physical injury. Minion had no intention of damaging Kat's body. He had wanted Kat since the day he had first met her. In truth she was second in his desires only to Trini.  
  
Minion planned to leave her a few more hours and then offer her a chance to end her pain. He doubted she would take him up on the offer first try, but faced with a life of pain or a life as his slave he suspected she could be persuaded to choose the latter.  
  
Sam's torture was simple but effective. He had been tied with his hands above his head and had a Robo Trooper punching him at regular intervals. Each blow cracked his ribs causing him to scream in agony. But Minion had programmed the Robo Trooper to allow enough time between blows for the Ranger healing to take effect. For the Robo Trooper it meant a few seconds of action followed by long periods of waiting. For Sam it meant constant and nearly unbearable pain. Biilly was, however, simply using him as practice for Tommy.  
  
Adam's torture was perhaps the most cruel. He had been secured so he had a view of all his friends being tortured. Minion had injected him with a drug to paralyze his body. Adam could see and hear everything, but could not move any part of his body to help or even turn away or shut his eyes. Tears ran down his face from having to watch his friends being tortured, knowing he was free to intervene but unable to help them. He continued to sob, broken at the sight of his friends suffering knowing he had failed them.  
  
"What's the matter Adam, can't you stand to see your friends suffer?" Minion asked softly. "You know, you could save them. Just swear total and undying allegiance to the forces of darkness and I'll let them go."  
  
"Go to hell!" Adam spat, struggling to speak due to the effects of the drugs.  
  
Minion did not reply. He simply turned and nodded to the Robo Trooper in front of Sam. The Trooper understood the unspoken command and punched Sam in the face, cracking his skull.  
  
"You had better not say things like that Adam," Minion hissed. "Or I'll instruct the Robo Trooper to crush his skull.".  
  
"And you know even Ranger healing cannot heal brain damage," Biilly added..  
  
"We'll leave you to consider our offer," Minion told the distraught Ranger. "See you soon."  
  
Biilly waited until Minion vanished before walking over to where Sam was hanging. Using the fighting techniques he had learned from Minion he kicked the Red Zeo Ranger several times in the chest and stomach, smiling in satisfaction as he heard the Ranger's ribs crack.  
  
"That is for Tommy kicking my butt when he was the Green Ranger," He said angrily.  
  
Aiming at the Red Zeo Ranger's kneecap he attacked the leg brutally. "That is for his ruining any chance I ever had with Kimberly or Kat," he said as the knee snapped.  
  
Cutting the bonds holding Tommy's arms, Biilly continued to kick and punch the fallen Ranger. "This is for causing me to leave Earth, fall in love with a fish and then lose the woman I love."  
  
The fact he had never experienced those events other than through the memories he shared with Billy did not occur to the replica. As far as he was concerned Tommy had made his life miserable and now it was time to get revenge, and as far as everything was concerned, Sam was Tommy. Lifting Sam to his feet Biilly delivered a sharp kick to his former leader's neck..  
  
"Wait six hours and then resume the treatment," he said to the Robo Trooper as he teleported away..  
  
Six hours was nowhere near enough time for Sam to heal, but that was the idea. Biilly promised himself he would return to beat Sam a bit more when the other boy was awoke..  
  
Minion watched Biilly from outside the Prison Dimension. His young protege was coming along nicely. Already Minion could feel the effects of the spell fading as Biilly started to become naturally evil. When finally he reached the point of no return, Minion knew exactly how to push him over the line; have him kill Sam using his Ranger powers.  
  
Minion could feel the Power mutating. Soon Biilly would be another evil Ranger and Minion's army would be complete. He had his Psycho Rangers, he had the Dark One trapped inside the replica of Tanya, he had the two spare replicas Biilly had removed from the Power Chamber and now, he had Biilly. There might have been eight new Rangers, but Minion had fourteen Evil Rangers and six of their friends held captive..  
  
"Silvo, prepare the Psycho Rangers and their Zords. We attack the Rangers as soon as they are ready."  
  
* * *  
  
Biilly's Quarters, Power Chamber Two Days Earlier.  
  
Biilly lay asleep, trying to recover his strength after his battle with the Psycho Rangers. Resisting Minion's offer had taken a lot out of him. Not just because Minion's arguments had been persuasive, but also because he had felt in his heart that Minion spoke the truth.  
  
Inside his head a battle was still raging, a battle that would turn the tide of the war in Minion's favor. Biilly found himself floating in a dark void. He was all alone. No Friends to help him, no enemies to threaten him and only his thoughts to keep him company. It was the most peaceful place Biilly had ever visited, at the same time it was the noisiest place he had ever been. His thoughts kept churning over Minion, his true identity and the offer he had made for Biilly to join him..  
  
What Biilly did not know was that Minion had placed a spell on him to encourage such thoughts and help the replica to reach what Minion would consider to be the right decision. .  
  
"Hello Biilly," Minion said.  
  
Even in his dreams Biilly could not lose the face of the villain. He stood before the Triceratops Ranger, his red eyes glowing in the darkness. Biilly was not sure what felt worse, the fact Minion was standing within striking range or the fact that he was not feeling even the slightest urge to attack him.  
  
"What's the matter Biilly, don't you want to see this face?" Minion asked. "How about this one instead?"  
  
As he spoke Minion removed his mask to reveal the face underneath. Biilly still could not help but stare at the face the other Rangers had damaged so badly. He remembered it had been Tommy's order to fire.  
  
"Go away!" Biilly said.  
  
"As you wish Biilly," Minion replied.  
  
The void seemed to grow even darker than before, forcing Biilly to strain to even make out his own body. The voices in his head got louder. Whispering, taunting him, telling him the way things might have been. .  
  
"If you had killed Tommy when you had the chance, Cestria would still be alive.".  
  
"You should be leader of the Rangers not Tommy, or in this case, Sam."  
  
As Biilly looked on the void grew lighter. Two duplicates of Biilly appeared in front of him. One was dressed in light blue bearing the Triceratops on its chest. The other was a dark blue with the Jackal taking pride of place on his chest.  
  
"I doubt you will listen to me Biilly, so why don't we let you decide?"  
  
He signaled to the two figures and they started to fight back and forth. Each was equal in strength, speed and skill. The only factor separating them was Biilly. He did not know that Minion had reached into his mind and cast a spell to ensure the victor would be based on what Biilly wanted and would cause him to act. If Biilly truly wanted to be evil then the dark Biilly would win and Biilly would be evil. If Biilly truly wanted to be good then the light Biilly would win.  
  
Both Biillys had been armed with Power Lances, which they started to use with deadly efficiency. Biilly watched as the good and evil parts of his nature fought for overall control of his mind. He was unaware that Minion was also watching with interest.  
  
He had not expected Biilly to choose to be evil, but with every second the two fighters became more and more even..  
  
"Enough," Minion called, freezing the fighters at the point where Biilly had only slightly more evil than good. It would be easy to watch him sink further into the dark side, but riskier too. If Biilly could shrug off the control it would be impossible for Minion to gain domination over him. However with Biilly under his influence he could slowly drain the good from him. "Biilly you are both good and evil. Join me and you will have the power of the Jackal and Triceratops.".  
  
Minion watched as Biilly agreed and smiled. The spell had worked. All Biilly's inhibitions were finally gone. He watched as two new Power Coins appeared on Biilly's chest. One showed the Triceratops and the other the Jackal.  
  
"Welcome to the winning team," Minion said. "Now wake up and remember what you have to do."  
  
* * *  
  
Stone Henge  
  
Two Days Earlier.  
  
"What would you have us do master?" Psycho White asked.  
  
Minion looked down at his creation. Like all the Psycho Rangers, Psycho White did not have a gender and could appear as either male or female. At the moment Minion could detect an air of masculinity about the Psycho Ranger. He wondered whether maybe the Psychos' encounter with the Rangers had altered them all.  
  
"Go and draw out the Rangers. Attack their homes if you have to," Minion replied. The Psychos knew who the Rangers were and Minion decided he would take advantage of the situation. "Do not destroy them yet," he warned. "I have plans for them."  
  
Minion waited for the Psycho to disappear before turning his attention to more important tasks. He had allowed himself to be distracted by the Psycho Rangers' first assault and had neglected his duties to the forces of evil. Already another portal had opened at Stone Henge, this one allowing him access to the planet of Gallifrey and the Shadow Grid.Tapping the portal's power Minion was able to travel to different time zones within the various dimensions and capture the Zords and weapons suitable for his Rangers. Before long he had collected the Ninja Zords, Shogun Zords, and some Zords the Rangers had yet to create or discover. For some reason, he wasn't able to obtain the Dino or Thunder Zords, or any of the Zeo Zords. "These will do for now." He said to himself.  
  
Just as the Rangers had created their new Zords using Serpenterra, so Minion planned to use the Rangers' own Zords to build his new army. Of course he had not forgotten to retrieve Cyclopsis from a dimension where instead of being destroyed it had merely been captured by the Rangers. Minion could see and advantage in using all the Megazords together, but first he wanted to see what he could do with Cyclopsis.  
  
He looked the grey Zord over thoughtfully. He noted the Rangers in the other dimension had altered the Zord so it could operate without a Ranger. They had also removed some of the most dangerous and effective weapons.  
  
_I can definitely do better, _ Minion thought. "Robo Troopers X2794-A and X2794-S report."  
  
The two Validium based foot soldiers appeared before their master. Both of them bowed before their creator.  
  
"Merge, sweetie darlings." Minion sarcastically instructed.  
  
The two Troopers touched hands and combined to form a larger Robo Trooper. The new Trooper was armed with a large silver mace.  
  
"Grow," Minion said. He pointed to Cyclopsis to give the Trooper an idea of what size he required. The Trooper obeyed, growing to full size and the approximate width of Goldar's old War Zord. "Now bond with Cyclopsis," Minion said.  
  
This was an easy command to obey. The Robo Trooper walked over to the War Zord and stepped into it. The living metal flowed over the Zord coating it in Validium. Now Minion had the combination he wanted. The Zord would provide structure and the Robo Troopers would make it invulnerable to attack.  
  
"Cyclopsis, online!" Minion commanded.  
  
He pointed the Sword of Darkness at the Zord, bathing it in the cold annihilating light of purest evil. He smiled as the Zord started to reform, transforming into the formidable battle machine that had once come close to defeating the Rangers.  
  
Although the Zord retained the three horns on its head the rest of the body was altered to become sleeker and more muscular. Solid Validium projectiles from a spare Trooper Minion had selected replaced the missiles hidden inside the chest panel. There was no point in making the shells explosive because the living metal would absorb any blast.  
  
Minion turned away before he could review the other weapon systems. He wanted it to be a surprise when he found out exactly what the new and improved Cyclopsis could do.  
  
* * *  
  
The Psycho Rangers were enjoying themselves. Deciding that threatening innocent humans would encourage the Rangers to make an appearance they raided Angel Grove High School, taking the few students whom had not been kept home hostage.  
  
"Rangers!" Psycho White called, holding the evil Saba across a girl's throat. "Either you show up by the count of ten or we start killing one of these pathetic humans every ten seconds."  
  
Nothing happened and for a moment he thought maybe the Rangers had seen sense and realized just how futile fighting the Psycho Rangers would be..  
  
"One!"  
  
Psycho Red finished his rounds of the school ensuring every human was accounted for. He stepped into the classroom where Miss Appleby used to teach the Rangers English. He could sense the laughter from some of the lessons over the years. He could feel the good in the room from a teacher whose love was teaching and her students.  
  
Growling angrily Psycho Red summoned his Double Power Swords and began to trash the room. He did not stop until the room was leveled. "Now that's a classroom," he said looking at the scorched hole he had made in the blackboard with his sword.  
  
"Two!"  
  
Psycho Purple found her way into the Principal's office. She summoned her Power Claw and began redecorating the room. The five- knife- like blades slashed into the walls and furniture as she took out her aggression on the office.  
  
"Three!"  
  
In the Power Chamber Alpha worked quickly to summon the Rangers and tell them what was happening. Each of them looked serious as they morphed and teleported to stop the Psycho Rangers.  
  
"Fou..."  
  
Psycho White's count was interrupted when he found himself on the receiving end of the Power Cannon's blast from behind. A microsecond after he sensed the blast his hostage was teleported to safety.  
  
"So, you came," Psycho White said turning towards his attackers. "Now the fun begins."  
  
"Not today," Zeo Falcon replied.  
  
All six Gem Coin Rangers stood ready for action. Zordon and Alpha had beamed all the civilians to safety. Now it was time for a rematch.  
  
"Get them!" Psycho White called.  
  
What followed was almost a repeat performance of the last encounter between the Gem Coin Rangers and the Psycho Rangers. The two sides fought back and forth, through the classroom and into the open air. All the time Zordon kept the Rangers aware of where their opponents were in relation to each other.  
  
"Now!" Zeo Falcon called. "Plan A." * * *  
  
Minion watched the events taking place and was quickly able to see what the Rangers had in mind. They had worked to separate the Psycho Rangers then teleported to a place where they could use teamwork to take out one opponent at a time.  
  
_Not very sporting, _ Minion mused. _Still it is within the rules and does make a sound strategy. _ "Psycho Rangers, play along with the Rangers' plans."  
  
Deciding that the Rangers would be busy for a while, Minion opened a small metal box he pulled from subspace and took out a communicator. "Time to make sure the Rangers lose," he said to nobody in particular.  
  
In a flash of blue and black light Minion vanished. He reappeared minutes later in the Power Chamber. He noticed the look of shock on Zordon's face and the unsurprised almost friendly look on Biilly's face.  
  
"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi, intruder alert, intruder alert," Alpha cried as he entered the Chamber..  
  
"Calm down Alpha Five," Minion said, imitating Zordon's voice.  
  
The android ignored him running to the controls to summon the Rangers. Minion stood still. He wanted to stop the robot, but had overlooked the Power Chamber's secret security system. A beam of magical energy had bound him in place as Alpha started to work the controls.  
  
With a single movement Biilly morphed and blasted Alpha and the security system with his Blade Blaster. Minion was glad that Biilly was acting under the effects of a spell. If Biilly had followed his desires willingly Alpha would still be dead, but Biilly would have lost his powers as well. Minion had need of the replica so ensured he kept the forces of good confused as to which side Biilly was on.  
  
"You can remove that thing," Minion said, gesturing to the helmet on Biilly's head. "Your power will only stay in standby as long as you want it to. Otherwise you will remain at full strength."  
  
"Biilly, what are you doing?" Zordon asked. Biilly had already ensured Zordon could not summon the Rangers. He was cut off from anyone who might be able to help and certain Minion would kill him.  
  
"Well Zordon," Biilly started, a slight smile forming on his face. "Minion and I have come to an agreement. I serve him and in return I get to kill the Ranger responsible for Cestria's death."  
  
"Biilly, Minion is responsible for Cestria's death," Zordon said..  
  
He reached out with his powers and for the first time felt the source and strength of Minion's power. Minion was the holder of the Sword of Darkness and powered by the Lin Kuei Crystal. Zordon also sensed the deeper connection to the Jackal. Deeper still, almost beyond Zordon's mental reach was another set of Spirit Guides.  
  
"Impossible," he said as he finally worked out who Minion was. "You were destroyed by the Rangers."  
  
"Nothing evil dies old man," Minion shot back. He removed his mask and for the first time Zordon could see Minion's face.  
  
_No wonder he can control Biilly, _ Zordon thought. _He knows all the flaws in Biilly's personality and has the magic to make the task easier. _.  
  
"It's time to make your memory a little.foggy, Zordon," Minion said..  
  
He moved to one side of the plasma tube. Biilly moved to the other side and together they opened the dimensional controls. The controls had been rigged so only certain Rangers could change Zordon's location in the time warp. Billy Cranston had built the system and both Biilly and Minion knew how to bypass it. Then, they put a virus that affected Zordon's thought processes for the past 6 hours, temporarily causing him to lose conciousness.  
  
"Now for him," Biilly said pointing to Alpha..  
  
Minion took the hint and rewired the robot, removing all memories relating to their visit. Then they blasted his body to make sure the Rangers would find him useless.  
  
"This Chamber both ancient and strong, built for a purpose of defeating the wrong, constructed by skills and magical art, I summon the Beast of Destruction to rip it apart."  
  
As Minion spoke the vortex to the Dark Dimension opened before him. A large green beast made of evil energy stepped forward. Its sole purpose to destroy and then vanish.  
  
"Level this place," Minion said as he vanished, leaving Biilly to defend himself against the beast.  
  
Biilly saw the logic in Minion's plan and decided to play along. But first he had something to do. Locking onto the two remaining replicas he teleported them to Stone Henge. Now Minion had a full set of replicas. If Biilly had not been under a spell he might have felt guilty. As it was he had no reservations about completing his mission. Minion had told him many things in the short time they had spent together earlier, things that the other Rangers would never know. He understood Minion's mission and was able to help. Soon with Minion's spell removing all his resistance he would also be more than willing to assist.  
  
Biilly watched as the beast tore through the Power Chamber, destroying everything in its path. Billy struggled to see as the power system was destroyed. He locked all the systems affected and then charged the beast with his Power Lance. He landed unconscious on the floor, the beast gone. * * *  
  
The Rangers' strategy seemed to be working. Already they had separated and apparently destroyed the Pink and Black Psycho Ranger. Pink had put up a good fight, managing to keep all the Rangers at bay until Zeo Frog managed a lucky shot with his Cosmic Cannon. She had screamed loudly and dissolved into a puff of smoke.  
  
Psycho Black put up an even better defense, managing to injure Zeo Wolf in the fight. An arrow from Zeo Crane's bow caught him in the neck, apparently damaging his breathing to the point where he destroyed himself.  
  
"Biilly, we need a lock on the next Psycho Ranger," Zeo Falcon said.  
  
There was no response from the replica, so Zeo Falcon tried Zordon and Alpha instead. Still no reply and even the computers' response was silent.  
  
"I think we'd better get back to the Power Chamber," he said to the others.  
  
In six columns of light they arrived in the Power Chamber. Their home base lay in ruins; Alpha practically dismantled in one corner and Biilly lying half-morphed on the floor. Of Zordon they saw that he was awaking from a rather severe blow somehow. The plasma tube was intact and showing signs of the damage Tommy had done when he had first gained the Green Ranger powers.  
  
Demorphing, Kat and Aisha quickly transferred Biilly to the remains of the medical bay. Whatever had caused the damage had been merciless, ripping most of the vital equipment to pieces.  
  
"Computer, three to teleport to Simudeck One," Kat said..  
  
She felt herself being teleported along with Aisha and Biilly to the Power Chamber Simudeck. Hopefully even if something had broken, the damage would not have been too severe.  
  
"Computer, begin program E97ELTARE," Aisha instructed, understanding Kat's intention. "Training protocols removed."  
  
E97ELTARE was a program developed to give the Rangers some knowledge of how to treat minor injuries. Normally the equipment was nothing more than a hologram, but with training protocols disabled all the equipment was fully functional, giving the Rangers a spare medical bay.  
  
After a few minutes they had Biilly revived and ready for action again. They then teleported him to the main chamber where he explained that Minion had somehow gained access to the Power Chamber and had managed to disable Zordon and placed a spell to prevent him being restored.  
  
Timed perfectly as ever the alarm sounded, triggering the View Screen to show the newest cause for concern. Biilly faked surprise at what he saw on the screen. Of the other Rangers only Tommy recognized the machine currently devastating the downtown areas of Angel Grove.  
  
"Cyclopsis," he breathed..  
  
"Do you know what that thing is?" Kat asked.  
  
Sam considered his answer for a moment before nodding. "Not as well as Biilly might. Tommy once told me about him. Cyclopsis is Goldar's War Zord. Rita resurrected shortly after I lost my powers the first time. Rita sent the population of Angel Grove into another dimension and summoned Lokor to help her. Cyclopsis came close to beating the others that day. If Alpha had not discovered the Zord's weakness, the Rangers may have been lost."  
  
"I have heard of Cyclopsis," Trey said. "If Minion has truly resurrected him we may have a problem."  
  
"The question is who will operate the Zord?" Biilly commented. "Goldar is not here anymore and I doubt if Silvo or Brasso would do the job."  
  
"Enough discussion." Minion's face appeared on the Viewing Screen. "You have five minutes to arrive and defeat Cyclopsis, or I will instruct its new operator to level Angel Grove building by building."  
  
"Can you remember how to defeat Cyclopsis, Biilly?" Aisha asked.  
  
"We just perform multiple attacks in differing modes until the computer locks up. Then we finish him with all our power."  
  
"It's Morphin Time!" Sam called.  
  
"Zeo Ranger I - Crane!"  
  
"Zeo Ranger II - Bear!"  
  
"Zeo Ranger III - Ape!"  
  
"Zeo Ranger IV - Frog!"  
  
"Zeo Ranger V - Falcon!"  
  
"Zeo Ranger X - Wolf!"  
  
"Triceratops!" As the other Rangers teleported away Biilly locked the teleport controls, ensuring nobody could get in. At the same time he triggered a small overload in the power room to ensure the Chamber remained in darkness. _Just making sure the enemy doesn't gain control of Power Mountain, _ he thought as he teleported away. * * *  
  
"Let's take this from the top," Zeo Falcon said. "Attack Bikes, Power Up!"  
  
As the bikes skidded to a halt the five Rangers climbed on. Zeo Wolf climbed into the sidecar of Zeo Crane's bike and prepared himself for whatever Zeo Falcon was planning.  
  
"Switch to Sentinel Mode!" Zeo Falcon instructed.  
  
Using the multiple weapons Billy and Zordon had stored in the secret vault Biilly had managed to design some humanoid shaped robots using the weapons and attack bikes. Weapons and bikes combined to form a single giant robot, slightly smaller than a Megazord. With Zeo Falcon in the center each Ranger felt a strange connection to the machine.  
  
"The autopilot should keep Cyclopsis busy for a while," Zeo Falcon said. "Let's get the Ninja Zords activated."  
  
"We need Ninja Zord power, now!"  
  
"Stick to single attacks," Zeo Wolf advised.  
  
The Wolf Zord moved so fast that Cyclopsis didn't see it coming until it was to late. The powerful hind legs drove the Zord into the air where it made contact with Cyclopsis arm. The Zord's jaws clamped shut around Cyclopsis; Zeo Wolf holding on as the War Zord tried to shake the Wolf loose.  
  
Zeo Frog guided his Zord forward and directed it to open its mouth. The Frog's tongue wrapped around Cyclopsis', allowing Zeo Frog to direct a burst of electrical energy into the War Zord's body. Activating the recall system he used the tongue to pull Cyclopsis towards the Zord. .  
  
The combined assault allowed Zeo Ape a chance to get close. The mighty Zord leapt onto the War Zord's back, wrapping its arms around the neck. Zeo Ape had learnt from his earlier tangle with the enlarged Robo War Zord that brute force would not work. Instead the Zord summoned both of its swords and stabbed them into the back of the War Zord's neck. .  
  
"Hold him steady," Zeo Crane called.  
  
Bolts of pink energy struck the War Zord in the chest causing it to fall over. The Crane Zord flew around to move in for a second assault. Once again Zeo Crane armed her lasers and prepared to fire.  
  
Zeo Bear had moved her Zord behind Cyclopsis' body. As the Crane fired again it knocked the War Zord over the Bear and onto its back.  
  
The Falcon Zord dived; its talons extended outwards. Mini missiles fired from the wings, striking the War Zord in the chest and shoulders. While the missiles did no real damage they distracted Cyclopsis long enough for the Falcon Zord to sink its talons into the metal warrior and lift it into the air. .  
  
"Fire!" Zeo Falcon ordered pressing the button on his control stick.  
  
It took Zeo Falcon a moment too long to realize something was wrong. Cyclopsis had used its telekinetic powers to trigger the torpedoes inside the Zord. As they exploded the Falcon dropped the War Zord to the ground as Zeo Falcon attempted to regain control.  
  
"I'm down," Zeo Falcon reported, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs.  
  
"You can join us later," Zeo Crane told him over the communicator.  
  
"Ninja Megazord!" the Rangers called.  
  
The arms and legs of the Ape detached from the body, the legs of the Bear split away from the body and legs and head of the Wolf retracted into the Zord's body. The bodies of the Ape, Bear and Wolf joined together to form the upper torso and arms of the Megazord. The legs of the Ape joined together and connected to the base of the upper torso to complete the main body.  
  
Meanwhile the Frog had transformed into a pair of legs, joining with the Bear's legs, which had transformed to make two feet, to form the lower body. The arms of the Ape had converted into fists, which connected to the arms.  
  
Finally the body and arms merged with the legs, allowing the Crane to slide into place as the head. The fully charged Power Sword appeared in the Megazord's hand. In a single movement the Power Sword moved across Cyclopsis' body carving a diagonal slash in its body.  
  
While the Ninja Megazord was forming the Sentinel was using every weapon at its disposal to keep Cyclopsis off balance, a strategy that seemed to be working. As long as the War Zord was trying to stay upright it could not fight back. Then the operator gained control slamming the Sentinel to the ground and crushing it underfoot. He slashed from the Ninja Megazord came in time to prevent too much damage being done.  
  
Cyclopsis responded by sliding a blade from each arm and attacking the Megazord. Combining the energy weapons with his blade Cyclopsis parried the Zords' attacks. With a quick movement it disarmed the Megazord and moved to make a killing blow.  
  
With a loud screech the Falcon Zord descended on Cyclopsis, its weapons firing to push it away from the Megazord. Cyclopsis rolled away to allow the Megazord to stand up again.  
  
"Docking now," Zeo Falcon said, activating his Gem Coin.  
  
"Ninja MegaFalconzord!" the Rangers called as Zeo Falcon appeared in the control room and took his position.  
  
Thrusters fired on the back of the Megazord's back, flying into the air, Power Sword in hand. Cyclopsis responded by firing the cannons located beneath its breastplate. It ten fired its wrists on the end of solid steel cables, which wrapped around the Megazord's body in a similar way to what the Frog Zord had done earlier. High voltage electricity shot through the cables, into the hands and finally into the Megazord.  
  
Turning to the right Cyclopsis released the Megazord at the peak of its spin, throwing the Megazord to the ground with a crash. Energy bolts shot from various points on Cyclopsis' body, causing further damage to the Zord.  
  
"Sky Zords, online!" Zeo Crane called.  
  
From above the Rangers could see the jet like Sky Zords moving in to attack. Teleporting out they took control of their Zords. The White Sky Zord moved in first unleashing a volley of cluster bombs. That was quickly followed by the Pink Sky Zord's ice attack and the Black Sky Zord's fireball. The Yellow Sky Zord moved in quickly trapping Cyclopsis care of its null beam. The Gold and Red Sky Zords struck simultaneously. The Gold Zord rammed Cyclopsis with its nosecone whilst the Red Zord generated a sonic boom..  
  
The three horns on Cyclopsis' head combined together to form a single ball of energy. The ball fired at both the Sky Zords and Ninja MegaFalconzord.  
  
The Megazord remained upright, using all remaining power to prevent total collapse. The Red and White Sky Zords had manage to fly clear of the blast and turned to come around again, targeting their attack effectively enough to make the War Zord stumble backwards.  
  
"Switch to high stance mode!" Zeo Falcon called to the other Sky Zords.  
  
Although different the basic transformation sequence for each Zord followed the same procedure. The wings folded upwards and apart from the Gold Zord, which had inverted wings, rotated to point backwards. Thrusters activated to lift the Zords into the air to complete the procedure. The rear half of the plane transformed to become the legs and feet. The nose cone and cockpit flew off the body, hovering in the air and separating. The arms had meanwhile formed from the main body, the area they appeared from becoming filled by the cockpit, now acting as the chest. Finally the nose cone attached to the body, pointing backwards to form the head and the various weapons attached to the Zords' arms.  
  
Inside the Zords the Rangers had changed position within the cockpits so they could see out. Surrounding the War Zord the Rangers now hand the upper hand. At six to one and the Ninja MegaFalconzord slowly gaining power the Rangers attacked. Kicks and punches combined with laser beams and special powers as the Zords worked together to tire Cyclopsis down.  
  
As Biilly had suggested, Cyclopsis took a short time to adapt. Once it had the fight became more even. Using its telekinetic powers Cyclopsis lifted the Ninja MegaFalconzord from its feet, slamming it into the Sky Zords. Minion had made a few alterations to the War Zord, one of, which were the missiles concealed on each hip.  
  
"Defender Zords, attack!" Zeo Frog and Zeo Ape called as the Sky Zords collapsed. .  
  
The five Defender Zords moved into position. The White Defender Zord struck first. The powerful fire engine had a pair of water cannons mounted on its cab. As it moved close the cannons fired pressurized jets of water knocking Cyclopsis off its feet.  
  
The Pink Defender Zord was next. The helicopter used its powerful rotors to create a localized tornado. Only a quick shift in position allowed the War Zord to escape being drawn into the blades. Cyclopsis adapted to the new attack and lower its centre of gravity. Laser bolts shot from Cyclopsis' eyes, trying to disable the rotor blades.  
  
The Yellow bike Defender Zord launched its twin missiles striking the machine in the arm the Rangers had damaged before the War Zord had started to fight back. At the same time the Black ambulance shaped Defender Zord fired a burst of compressed air from its double roof mounted compression cannons. The Red police car Defender Zord fired its own double cannon freezing the War Zord to the ground as it drove through.  
  
Deciding to take advantage of the weakened opponent Zeo Falcon and Zeo Bear summoned the Techno Zords to attack. The two plane like Zords moved in, dragging the cannon behind them, slowing down so the cannon was in position the three Zords unleashed a mixture of energy and projectile based weapons. Both planes flew off, releasing the cannon before they did so.  
  
The covered motorcycle was next; striking Cyclopsis with its single roof mounted laser. It skidded to a halt, turning ninety degrees as it did so and firing again this time from a stationary position. It stayed in position whilst the car moved in from one side and the dune buggy from the other side both firing their high powered energy rifles. The two vehicles stopped to form a perfect triangle formation.  
  
"High stance mode!" Zeo Falcon instructed.  
  
All ten mobile Zords morphed into robot warriors, each armed with personal weapons. Photon blasts, accelerator rifles, bullets, and heat, ice and friction blasts struck Cyclopsis. The computer system struggled to cope with ten simultaneous mode changes and the differing tactics. Inside the Zords its three operators checked their timing and saw it was almost time to finish the fight.  
  
"Megazord I, power up!" Zeo Crane and Zeo Wolf called.  
  
The robots reverted to ordinary sized planes and flew towards each other. Then at the right time they switched upright and headed towards the sky. The White plane's nose cone retracted into the cockpit to be replaced by a head, the wings folded toward the bottom of the plane and the fuselage shrunk to half its normal size. The Pink and Yellow planes transformed into the arms, and the Red and Black planes formed then legs. As the Zord touched down it grew in size until it resemble a normal Megazord.  
  
"Drop Zord, now!" Zeo Crane ordered. The plane flew past; dropping the fists, feet and chest plate of the Megazord as it did so.  
  
"Gem Coin Megazord I, online!" Zeo Crane ordered.  
  
"Megazord activated," the computerized voice said.  
  
Adam and Rocky both called out, "Gem Coin Megazord II, power up!"  
  
The fire engine's cab rolled up and over the top to reveal the Megazord's head, the rest of it shifting shape to form the body. The helicopter' rotor blade flew of as the tail detached itself allowing the helicopter to form the right arm. The ambulance attached itself to the left side of the body and the motorcycle and police car formed the legs.  
  
Once again the Drop Zord appeared, releasing the hands, feet and chest shield for the Defender Megazord. When the Megazord was complete the rotor blades and tail transformed into a Power Sword.  
  
"Megazord II, activated," the computer reported.  
  
"Gem Coin Megazord III, form up!" Zeo Bear and Zeo Falcon called together.  
  
The two planes flew over to where the cannon was placed and picked it up. The planes flew away, dragging the cannon with them, but soon returned with the gun emplacement in tow. The high speed of the two jets caused the chains dragging the emplacement lift off the ground. As it drew near the chains were released. The gun detached itself from the emplacement, allowing it to form the lower body onto which the larger of the two planes formed to create the upper torso, shoulders and head. The dune buggy and motorbike transformed into the arms and the other plane and car formed the legs.  
  
A panel opened on the lower back of the Megazord from which the hands and feet for the Megazord were released along with the chest panel. The gun had in the meantime split in half and appeared in each hand. The light on the controls lit up to tell them the Megazord was fully powered.  
  
The Drop Zord converted to high stance mode and joined the other Megazords. Zeo Wolf teleported back to the partially revived Ninja MegaFalconzord and took control. For the first time Zeo Falcon realized Triceratops Ranger was not with them. _I wonder where he is? _ He wondered. At the same time he checked on the condition of the Sentinel and found it recharged and ready for action.  
  
"Six Megazords and one Cyclopsis," Zeo Ape pointed out. "This should be fun."  
  
The original Cyclopsis might have had trouble adapting to the mode changes, but with its new programming and three operators to control the more vital functions, the only way for the War Zord to fail was if the operator deliberately caused it to malfunction.  
  
"SFC online!"  
  
"Flaming Defender Power Sword now!"  
  
"Scattershot Cannon, online!"  
  
The Drop Zord activated its four-barrelled rifle and took aim at the War Zord. The Ninja MegaFalconzord powered up its own Power Sword and prepared to attack. The Sentinel drew its sword and stood ready for combat.  
  
"Fire!"  
  
Even as the various weapons struck Cyclopsis had formulated a response. Capturing the combined energy on its horns the War Zord returned fire, adding its own missiles and cannons to the assault.  
  
"Well that worked," Zeo Ape quipped as he stood the Megazord up again.  
  
"Guys this is Biilly," the voice said over the communicator. "Use the Gem Coin Ultrazord and Ninja Ultrazord to finish Cyclopsis."  
  
"Gem Coin Ultrazord, activate!"  
  
"Ninja Ultrazord!"  
  
The Ninja MegaFalconzord merged with Titanus to form the Ninja Ultrazord. Already charging its power cells, Zeo Wolf braced himself for the attack ahead.  
  
The Gem Coin Ultra Zord started by separating the five Defender Zords. The police car, motorcycle, ambulance and helicopter joined with the Drop Zord to form the top body. The fire engine transformed to become the lower body. The Sky Megazord split in half to form the legs and the Techno Megazord formed the arms. Finally the Sentinel transformed to provide the head, arm guards and chest plate. The various weapons from the Zords attached to the arms and legs, forming the equivalent of a mobile fortress.  
  
"Lock on and fire!" the six Rangers called. * * *  
  
"Make it look good," Minion told the three pilots of Cyclopsis just before the Ultrazords fired.  
  
The three pilots did not respond verbally, but nodded to indicate they understood. Cutting the shielding to minimum power the pilots braced themselves to take the blast. As the blasts stuck the War Zord its shielding collapsed causing Cyclopsis to explode.  
  
Watching from his base at Stone Henge, Minion smiled behind his mask. He had seen the plans for the Gem Coin Ultrazord and knew the finishing blast drained Gem Coins of all but a small portion of their power. Now it was time to show the Rangers what happened to those who failed to anticipate Minion's moves.  
  
"Cyclopsis, reactivate and finish those ridiculous Ultrazords!"  
  
Slowly the Validium drained away from the Zord and reformed to become a more powerful version of Cyclopsis. Inside the cockpit the three operators reappeared ready to finish the Rangers.  
  
The two blades slid out from the arms ready to strike again. The chest panels slid down to reveal the rows of cannons and the hip compartments opened ready to fire the Validium missiles Minion had constructed. A ball of energy formed on its horns and fired in a single sphere of fire.  
  
With its first strike Cyclopsis destroyed the Ninja Ultrazord. Missiles and energy bolts ripped the MegaFalconzord to pieces. As Titanus reverted to normal a Validium blade chopped his head off. The Gem Coin Ultrazord was paralysed having used all its power in the barrage. Piece by piece it was dissected by the War Zord's blades.  
  
The main pilot detected the energy changes indicating the Rangers were up to something. At first he suspected they were planning on splitting the Zords in a desperate last stand. But the energy readings were too high, almost as if there was a problem.  
  
"Minion, get us out of here!" the central pilot called.  
  
"What is wrong?" Minion asked, angry that somebody had dared to alter his carefully laid plans.  
  
"The Rangers are preparing the Zords to self destruct."  
  
"Idiots!" Minion swore as he made a gesture to teleport the pilots away.  
  
Minion watched as the Ultrazord lurched forward slightly and grabbed hold of the Validium Cyclopsis. Even the strongest metal in the known universe could not survive the exploding power core of an Ultrazord.  
  
Ten...the Rangers teleported to the ground and watched from a distance.  
  
Nine...the Ultrazord drew all the power it could from the Gem Coins, causing the Super Zeo Gems to return to the Power Chamber, the Power Coins staying in place.  
  
Eight...the power discharged into the individual Megazord units.  
  
Seven...the Ultrazord split into its individual units.  
  
Six...the three Gem Coin Megazords started to charge their weapons.  
  
Five...Minion wondered if maybe he had underestimated the Rangers.  
  
Four...Sentinel charged its own vast arsenal.  
  
Three...the Gem Coin Megazords, Sentinel and Drop Zord closed the barrels on the end of their weapons..  
  
Two...the weapons fired. The Zords went into overload.  
  
One...the computer inside Cyclopsis searched its database to adapt to what it knew was coming. It found no way out.  
  
Zero...the Zords exploded.  
  
Parts of the Megazords rained down on Angel Grove for a full five minutes. People ran for cover as debris crashed into buildings injuring those trapped inside. The Rangers peered over the edge of the crater, now reliant on the limited power stored in their suits. Deep inside the crater, reflecting the sun's light, the remains of Cyclopsis sparked. If it had fallen in one piece the Validium War Zord would have reformed. * * *  
  
"What happened?" Zeo Ape asked as the Zords started to disappear.  
  
"Automatic recall," Zeo Falcon explained. " Tommy once told me that it's to stop the Zords destruction from shutting down the Morphin Grid. First time they used it was when Cyclopsis nearly destroyed the Dinozords."  
  
"Shame you can't teleport away Sam," Minion scoffed. "Now you're going have to meet the three pilots of Cyclopsis. I take it you know Psycho Black and Psycho Pink."  
  
The two supposedly deceased Psycho Rangers stepped forward. Both were laughing as they imagined what they were going to do to the now zordless Rangers.  
  
"And of course where would they be without the other Psycho Rangers?" Minion asked.  
  
The Rangers found themselves outnumbered two to one. The Psycho Rangers drew their weapons and prepared to finish their weakened opponents.  
  
"The Zeo Crystal is gone, the Zords are gone, you have no way to get back to Power Chamber and even if you could Zordon cannot help you." Minion seemed to grow more confident with every passing second. "I'll give you one chance to surrender before I order my servants to do it the hard way."  
  
"We'll never surrender," Zeo Falcon replied angrily. "We'll either defeat you or die trying. In other words.GO FUCK YOURSELF!!"  
  
"You won't have to defeat me Sam," Minion replied. "Or my Psycho Rangers for that matter. And you will be sorry you said that. Tsk, tsk. Such shameful language. Tommy really should have washed your mouth out with soap. Instead, I'll have you fight him."  
  
As he spoke he pointed to a figure floating above the Rangers. They could not see the face because of the bright light behind him.  
  
"Now!" Minion ordered.  
  
The figure dropped from the sky, driving both feet into Zeo Crane's head. Swinging on one foot he caught Zeo Bear with a back kick and punch to the chin. Ducking to avoid a kick from Zeo Ape he swept the legs out from Zeo Wolf and moved to drove his elbow into the Ranger's face. After trading blows with Zeo Frog and Zeo Ape he delivered a kick to their chests, winding them and allowing him to concentrate on Zeo Falcon.  
  
"Hello Sam. Looks like you will have to take Tommy's place after all." the dark blue uniformed warrior said. His uniform resembled that of the Blue Aquitian Ranger. On the chest was a double coin. On the first coin was the image of the Triceratops and on the other coin was the half-formed image of the Jackal.  
  
The two warriors started to fight, Sam powered only by his reserve energy from the Morphin Grid and his opponent powered by the light and dark side of the Morphin Grid. Although not as skilled or powerful as either Tommy or Sam, the opponent used his anger to fuel his punches. In a shock move he ripped off his mask and watched the statement of shock on Sam's face. Even through the mask he could see the confusion, recognition and anger at the unexpected betrayal.  
  
Zeo Falcon charged at his former colleague unsure whether or not he could turn him back to the light. For his part Biilly laughed as Zeo Falcon's kicks deflected off his arms.  
  
"You don't want to do this Biilly," Zeo Falcon said looking at the hate filled face in front of him. "Don't let Minion use you."  
  
"Minion is not using me," Biilly replied. "He simply showed me the way things need to be if I am to have my revenge. Oh and Sam, I really rather this was Tommy, but..." Biilly stopped talking as he kicked and punched the White Gem Coin Ranger, knocking the weakened Zeo Falcon to the ground. "I do want to do this."  
  
Zeo Falcon slowly stood up noticing that Biilly was waiting for him. He had no doubt Biilly was not fully evil, but unless he could get them away from Minion he knew it would not do him any good. Throwing himself upwards he speared Biilly to the ground, thumbing desperately for his teleport button.  
  
"I disabled the teleport function, Sam," Biilly said cheerfully.  
  
"No! You son of a bitch!" Zeo Falcon shouted.  
  
Frustration finally built up to the extent where Sam snapped. Grabbing hold of Biilly he punched him once in the face. It was not his intention to hurt Biilly, but he needed to get away so he could still fight. Turning around, demorphing as he did so, Sam found himself face to face with the Psycho Rangers.  
  
"You obviously weren't listening when we told you the first time," Psycho White said.  
  
"We're faster than you," Psycho Black said.  
  
"Smarter than you..." Psycho Gold said.  
  
"Stronger than you..." Psycho Yellow told them.  
  
"But we're evil!" Psycho Pink finished.  
  
"Yeah? And your mothers are all cheap sluts. So?" Sam snapped, preparing to make their task as difficult as possible.  
  
"Yeah," Psycho Red replied, imitating the voice, the taunt having no effect whatsoever. "And we cheat."  
  
Sam felt a slight pain in his neck before his world turned black. Behind him stood Biilly, his Psycho Blaster drawn and set to stun.  
  
"Stand down," Minion called as he arrived. "You have done well Biilly."  
  
He examined the coins on Biilly's chest. At the moment the replica held equal amounts of good and evil, but one small act could push him over the edge. Minion started to make plans to replace the spell with a genuine desire to be evil. .  
  
Raising his hand five lines of energy flowed from the fallen Rangers into his hand, recharging his powers. He pointed at Biilly, giving the replica a taste of the power he could have if he was evil.  
  
"Silvo!" Minion boomed. "Take these fallen Rangers to the Prisoner Dimension and make them.comfortable."  
  
"What about him?" Silvo asked pointing to Biilly.  
  
"He is with me," Minion replied as Silvo picked up the fallen Rangers and left. * * *  
  
Zordon awoke in the plasma tube he looked around the Power Chamber, shocked by the devastation and the sight of Alpha lying dormant on the table.  
  
"Zordon!" Billy and Trini cried when they saw their mentor had woken up.  
  
"Welcome back my Rangers," Zordon said. "I am pleased to see you have all gained your full powers."  
  
"Zordon, what happened here?" Trini asked. Although they had been able to piece together some of the Zeo Rangers activities, they had yet to fully understand how the others came to be missing.  
  
"I shall find out as you do. My memories are unclear on the subject. Observe the Viewing Screen," Zordon told the Rangers.  
  
Slowly the images started to play back the events of the last few days, from the time the Rangers left on their quest to the moment the Zeo Rangers were finally captured and Minion used his power to seal off Angel Grove and the surrounding area..  
  
"Biilly betrayed them?" Billy asked.  
  
"I am afraid so," Zordon replied.  
  
"He must have been under a spell," Zack commented. The others nodded in agreement, not wanting to believe a Ranger had purposely joined the dark side.  
  
"Zordon can you replay from point twenty two thirty eight?" Billy requested. Zordon did as Billy requested trusting the Blue Ranger had noticed something useful. "Stop there," Billy instructed as the picture showed the replica standing over the demorphed Tommy. "Can you enlarge the chest area?"  
  
Zordon did as he was asked, wondering what Billy had noticed. Enlarging the chest area revealed the two coins on the replica's chest..  
  
"He can be saved," Billy said. "He still holds the powers of the Triceratops."  
  
What Billy did not mention was that he had recognized the second coin as being the Jackal. He had seen that coin before during a battle. He just couldn't remember where.  
  
"We'll try everything we can to bring him back Billy," Jason assured his friend. "But we might have to stop him if he fights back too hard."  
  
To Zordon, Trini asked, "Was there anymore to the playback?"  
  
"Yes Trini," Zordon answered. Once again he activated the playback and the Rangers turned to watch.  
  
Minion stood in the middle of Angel Grove, waiting patiently as the Earth's armed forces attempted to do the job the Rangers had failed to accomplish. With a wave of his hand he knocked the air force from the sky. He took all the firepower the combined arm and marines could deliver and then summoned his Robo Troopers to finish the job.  
  
Slowly a black shell started to form around Angel Grove, locking out any further images. Other domes started to form around the Ley Nexuses. For all intents and purposes, Minion had won. * * *  
  
Minion sensed Zordon's awakening and cursed his over confidence. He knew that fully power Rangers combined with Zordon had a slight chance of defeating him. It was not something he wanted to happen. Minion knew the answer was to make an immediate strike and that would mean he had to reserve as much power as possible..  
  
"Silvo, Brasso, come here!"  
  
His two servants appeared before him as always. He looked them over; both were strong and capable warriors and he had no doubt each would give the Rangers a fight to remember. But Minion also knew the Rangers would defeat them.  
  
"Lower all the barriers apart from Stone Henge. Bring the conversions from North Valley here. I still have a use for them. Then find Shinnock and order him to destroy those Rangers."  
  
"Yes, my lord," Brasso and Silvo replied, both vanishing to complete their next mission..  
  
"Biilly, are the last of the Psycho Rangers ready for action?"  
  
"Yes Minion," Biilly replied.  
  
The Triceratops had grown smaller as the Jackal started to take control. Minion felt the change and knew that soon Biilly would be his ultimate weapon. * * *  
  
"Rangers, Shinnock has reappeared in Angel Grove," Zordon said as the alarm sounded. They had all been shocked when the barrier had been removed and even more amazed to find the city relatively intact. Even the population was high, something that led them to wonder what had caused Minion to change his plans. .  
  
Charterville, and Leewood all looked to be in a similar condition. North Valley was another matter. What had once been a strong town was reduced to ashes, the population nowhere in sight.  
  
On the screen giant Shinnock was walking through Angel Grove, happily trashing anything in his way. Lightning bolts from his staff leveled tall buildings while the people ran for cover.  
  
"We need to take care of Shinnock before he trashes the city," Jason said. "It's Morphin Time!"  
  
"White Ranger Power!"  
  
"Black Ranger Power!"  
  
"Pink Ranger Power!"  
  
"Blue Ranger Power!"  
  
"Yellow Ranger Power!"  
  
"Red Ranger Power!"  
  
"Purple Ranger Power!"  
  
"Green Ranger Power!"  
  
The Rangers appeared a safe distance from where Shinnock was rampaging. It was then Pink Ranger asked the question the others had not considered. "Guys, we like have four sets of Zords and one monster. Which set do we use?"  
  
"Well, technically the only Zords we have are the Thunder and the Ninja Zords," Blue Ranger replied. "The Dino Zords will take time to be recreated and Shogun Zords and Battle Borgs need to be redesigned. Of course, Tor and Dragonzord should be at peak performance."  
  
"Okay," Red Ranger said. "We need Ninja Zord power, now!"  
  
A beam of light shone from each Ranger's chest into the sky, combining at a point and calling forth the Ninja Zords from the Temple of Ninja Powers. In the sky above eight Zords appeared, not the prototype Ninja Zords the Gem Coin Rangers had been forced to use, these were the fully functional Ninja Zords that the original Ninja Rangers of Earth had used. The Rangers felt themselves being teleported into their Zords.  
  
"All right Rangers log on," Red Ranger said.  
  
"This is Zack, back in black and ready to attack," Black Ranger said from inside the Frog.  
  
"Billy here, all systems nominal," Blue Ranger reported glad to be back in the Wolf again.  
  
"Trini powered up and ready," Yellow Ranger called in..  
  
"Hey, who put this Phil Collins tape in this Zord's stereo?" Pink Ranger said from inside the Crane, realizing she shouted "Kat, why?!"  
  
"Tanya ready for action," Purple Ranger called.  
  
"Tommy online." The White Ranger's comment was more to himself than to the Red Ranger.  
  
"Whoa!" The shout came from David who was the only Ranger who had never operated a Zord before. As a result he was finding it difficult to keep control of the Panther.  
  
"David, relax and let the Power guide you," Yellow Ranger advised.  
  
Green Ranger did as he was told and found he was able to regain control. "Green Ranger back in control, Panther Zord ready for action."  
  
"Bring them together," Red Ranger said. "Ninja MegaFalconzord!"  
  
"Ninja Battlezord!" Green Ranger called.  
  
The Crane started to fold to form the head while at the same time the Frog transformed to become the legs and the Bear converted to become the Ninja MegaFalconzord's upper body. The already modified Ape and Wolf joined onto the Bear to form the arms as the Crane linked on to become the head. Then the whole upper body joined onto the Frog as the Falcon Zord linked onto the back. Hands formed over the Ape and Wolf's heads.  
  
The Panther Zord transformed to stand upright on its hind legs. The head rotated downwards to become the chest and the front paws became the arms. The Hawk Zord's wings and head folded into the body as the Hawk Zord joined onto the shoulders of the Panther to become the head of the Ninja Battlezord. The Panther's tail converted into a Power Sword as Purple and Green Rangers slid into the cockpit ready for action.  
  
"Don't forget me Rangers!" the unmistakable voice of Ninjor called as he flew down on his cloud and grew to full size..  
  
What followed was a fast paced high impact battle. The Ninja MegaFalconzord held Shinnock's staff to one side allowing Ninjor and the Battlezord to use their swords. With a cry of pain Shinnock struck back with an assault of lightning bolts. It took a while for the Rangers to shake off the effects of Shinnock's attack as he charged them.  
  
"You are truly evil, Shinnock," Ninjor said. "Evil makes me so angry!"  
  
Ninjor transformed from his normal look into the battle mode Kimberly and Billy remembered. A ball of energy shot from his hands blasting Shinnock in the chest and disintegrating his staff.  
  
"Battle Strike!" Green and Purple Rangers called.  
  
The Ninja Battlezord gave a short spin and drove its Power Sword into Shinnock's chest. As it stopped spinning the Zord ducked out of the way as the Ninja MegaFalconzord descended using its double power punch. Shinnock exploded as the Zords and Ninjor celebrated their victory. * * *  
  
Power Chamber Later.  
  
"Congratulations Rangers, you have been victorious in your first battle as full Rangers. In addition I have managed to restore Alpha and we are working on a way to trace the other Rangers. Tommy, I also wish to inform you that in time you will learn to use your psychic powers to their full extent."  
  
"We still have a lot of work to do," Jason said. "We have to find the others and stop the Psycho Rangers."  
  
"And don't forget Minion," Tommy added.  
  
"Man I am tired," Zack said.  
  
"I suggest you all go to your quarters and get some rest," Zordon said. "I do not feel it is wise for you to leave the Power Chamber at this time."  
  
The Rangers agreed and retired to their room, knowing Zordon would tell them as soon as he found the others. Then it would be pay back time. ***  
  
Doctor's TARDIS, between dimensions:  
  
"Not a nice person, this Minion." Flash observed.  
  
"Really, Sherlock? How did you guess?" Kyle Rayner frowned.  
  
"In any case, we'd better be ready. I have a feeling this 'Minion' plays for keeps." Batman cautioned everyone.  
  
"Power Chamber dead ahead." Rocky told everyone.  
  
"I wish you had found a better way to phrase that!" Zack groaned. Zack realized that the joke he had just made was a way to keep from having a panic attack. It was all about to get real.  
  
END. * * * 


	12. Battlestars

DISCLAIMER: Saban, DC, BBC, you know where everyone goes. This is originally Shadow Ranger's and I thank him for letting me do this. And now.  
  
BATTLESTARS by C.A. TURNER  
  
Prison Sub-Dimension, Stone Henge  
  
Twenty-four hours had passed and Minion decided it was time to see how his guests were coping. He ignored the Beetleborgs; they were for later. First there was his old adversaries, the Gem Coin Rangers, to pay his respects to.  
  
He looked inside and was pleased with the results. Katherine, Trey and Aisha had been removed from their various tortures and strapped to tables. Minion wanted them to regain some strength before the torture resumed. Rocky had been left attached to the machine Biilly had referred to as the twitcher.  
  
Minion moved over and studied Rocky's face. For over twenty-four hours Rocky's left leg had been twitching relentlessly due to the stimulation provided by the machine. The constant movement was causing continuous discomfort, preventing the former Ranger from concentrating on anything but the pain.  
  
Next Minion moved on to where Sam was still suspended and undergoing the continued care of a Rob Trooper. Minion studied the boy's wounds and could tell the Ranger healing was starting to fail.  
  
"Is it painful, Sam? Mind you, I'd rather it was Tommy that I was doing this to, not you." Minion asked.  
  
Taking his finger he traced the still bloodied wound from where the Robo Trooper had switched from fists to spiked blades. Soon if there was no let up Sam would be crippled for the rest of his life. Minion nodded to the Robo Trooper to intensify his assault. If Sam survived another day Minion decided he would stop the torture. But, he doubted Sam would live that long.  
  
Finally Minion moved to where Adam was sitting, still drugged and unable to help his friends. Minion looked at the former Ranger and could see he was broken. Tears streaked down his face caused by the hopelessness of his situation.  
  
"Don't worry Adam," Minion told him. "Soon it will end, for all of you."  
  
Turning around he left the Prison Sub-Dimension and entered the Training Zone, a large arena similar to the theatres used in Ancient Rome. Lined up in the centre of the zone stood the thirteen active Psycho Rangers. Taanya was still unavailable due to the Dark One possessing her soul. Minion had yet to find a way to separate the vast evil entity from his final Psycho Ranger. However, With Biilly finally under his control he now had a Blue Psycho Ranger. Minion walked along the line of troops, carefully inspecting them to ensure they were ready for action. All the Psycho Rangers had been training; ready for what Minion had promised would be their toughest test ever. "Bring in the prisoner," Minion ordered.  
  
Silvo appeared, dragging the defeated Prince Dex of Edenoi with him. Violently he injected the Prince with a stimulant to give him added strength. Minion had known Dex would be resistant to torture due to the make up of his powers. For that reason he had not bothered, deciding to simply drain Dex's life force. Now he had a reason for keeping the Masked Rider alive. Minion was going to use him to test his Psycho rangers.  
  
For Dex it was an opportunity to escape. He never stood a chance in a fight with more than one Psycho Ranger. Dex knew that and felt no shame in the fact. Being able to recognise and work with his limitations had allowed the Masked Rider to triumph in the past. He simply solved those things within his control and found alternatives to those he could not. Right now escape was a priority. With his powers he could summon help and escape to fight again. But first he needed to get away from Minions Prison Sub-Dimension.  
  
"Now, transform into Masked Rider," Minion said.  
  
Dex knew better than to help Minion with his plan, but he also knew that his powers would give him a better chance of escape.  
  
"Ectophase Activate!"  
  
Green energy sparked from Dex's belt buckle. Focusing Morphin energy through a crystal made from the mystic Heart of Edenoi; the buckle seemed to fly off. Even as the energies used Dex's insect-like morphing affinity to charge forms from pedestrian to warrior, the buckle became his mask and joined with his flesh, forming the green armour and antenna crested helmet of the Masked Rider.  
  
"Psycho Red, Psycho Purple, attack!"  
  
Masked Rider knew he could not outmatch two of Minion's Psycho Rangers. He had seen them in action and had a fair idea of what they could do. As he started to move around he wondered if maybe he could outsmart them. Jumping, diving and turning to avoid each blow Dex waited until Psycho Red was open and Psycho Purple was on the wrong side to help.  
  
"Rider Kick!" he called, focusing all his energy into a missile like drop kick. Normally he would aim for the head or chest. Knowing these areas would be protected, he decided to aim lower. His feet glowing red the Masked Rider slammed into Psycho Red's knee. He rolled to the side as Psycho Purple attempted to hit him with her Psycho Nunchuks. With nothing to hit the weapon continued to head downwards until it connected with Psycho Red. "Electro Saber activate!" Masked Rider called.  
  
From the buckle like box on his belt he drew the Electro Saber. The glowing blade seemed to hum as he made a downward arc through Psycho Purple's shoulder. She screamed as the blade tore through the top layer of her armor.  
  
"Masked Rider Super Blue!"  
  
His buckle started to glow as the Masked Rider costume turned blue, giving him the ability to turn to liquid at will. He knew Minion had predicted this action, but hoped he had overlooked the next possible action. Transforming to a liquid, he pretended to head towards Psycho Red. At the last possible moment he veered off and directed himself straight towards Minion.  
  
The irresistible force of Masked Rider Super Blue collided with the immovable object known as Minion and the immovable object won. Super Blue bounced away from his opponent, hoping the attempt had convinced Minion of his intentions. It had worked; Minion thought Super Blue that was trying to destroy him and was unprepared when Super Blue headed for the portal back to Stone Henge.  
  
"Brasso, Robo Troopers, get him back!" Minion shouted angrily as he watched the now powered down Dex run through the Barrier and into an area where the Rangers could help him. Determined not to make it easy for Zordon to find the Prince of Edenoi, minion blasted Dex, Brasso and the foot soldiers, sending them back to Angel Grove. If the Rangers interfered they would suffer the fate of all those who had battled the Robo Troopers and lose.  
  
Minion turned back to where Psycho Red was helping Psycho Purple to stand, having knocked her away in anger. The symbol of the Gorilla on his chest glowed red as his leg regenerated. The Condor on Psycho Purple's chest glowed as her shoulder was restored to normal. * * * Power Chamber:  
  
Everyone there recieved one hell of a shock, as the TARDIS materialized right next to the consoles. Zordon, however, remained calm, and almost seemed relieved when the Doctor stepped out.  
  
"It is good to see you again, Doctor. You've regenerated again since I last saw you. I assume you're here to assist us?"  
  
"Yes, old friend. I've brought help from an alternative world. May I present to you the Justice League of America and the Titans." the Doctor spoke with pride.  
  
-He brought us comic books?- Tommy thought to himself. He quickly changed his tune when the heroes exited the TARDIS, jaw dropping. Each one soon introduced themselves.  
  
"Batman." the man in nightblack spoke. Brief, and to the point.  
  
"I am Isis. Wish our meeting was under better circumstances, but, what can you say?"  
  
"The Flash. Hi."  
  
"Green Lantern a/k/a Hal Jordan. With 3 GLs, it sometimes helps to know who's who."  
  
"Wonder Woman. Hopefully, we can help you stop this...'Minion'."  
  
"Superman. Hello."  
  
"Zack Taylor; Mastodon Ranger." Pegasus Ranger looked at his other self in shock.  
  
"Kimberly Hart-Oliver; Pterodactyl Ranger." Firebird Ranger didn't know what to accept first: looking at herself, or the fact that she and Tommy were married.  
  
"Thomas Kenneth Oliver; White Tiger Ranger." -TKO. Cute.- Tommy thought to himself.  
  
"Trini Denise Kwan; Sabretooth Ranger." Trini thought to herself -Denise?-  
  
"Jason Lee Scott; Tyrannosaurus Ranger." Red Dragon Ranger seemed to take this in stride.  
  
"Samantha Dean; Stegosaurus Ranger." Tanya frowned -Samantha? Where am I, and who is she?-  
  
The remaning Morphin Ranger stepped forward, in a blue outfit, almost like Unicorn Ranger's, except that any white on his uniform was instead green. "Billy Cranston; Triceratops Ranger, and Green Lantern."  
  
-That explains the green.- Zordon thought to himself.  
  
The Titans were next. Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, David, Jamie, and Trey were quickly introduced, along with Nightwing, Troia, and Green Lantern Kyle Rayner.  
  
"What about the Lightstar Rangers?" Isis asked.  
  
"Who?" Red Dragon Ranger asked.  
  
"They would be called Astro here. Still, are they here?" The Doctor asked. "Andros and his newly formed team are helping a group of freedom fighters on KO-35 to reclaim their planet's independence. We wish them well."  
  
What's happening to this planet's Zeo Rangers?" Hal Jordan asked.  
  
Just as Zordon was about to tell him, the alarm came to life as it detected a disturbance in Angel Grove. Alpha adjusted the Viewing Screen and could make out a familiar running from Brasso and the Robo Troopers.  
  
"Zordon, its Dex!" Alpha cried, recognizing his creator's grandson.  
  
"Alpha, try to teleport him here," Zordon said calmly.  
  
"What's going on Zordon?" Jason asked.  
  
"Observe the Viewing Screen," Zordon said. "There is little time." "Who is that?" Zack asked watching the figure running away from Brasso.  
  
"Dex," Kimberly and Billy said together.  
  
"Dex is the prince of Edenoi and holder of the Masked Rider powers," Billy explained. "We met him a few years ago and helped him to fight off an attack from his uncle."  
  
"And now he needs your help again," Zordon said.  
  
"Alpha has been unable to teleport him and I do not believe he will be able to fight off his pursuers in his current condition." "It's Morphin Time!" Jason shouted.  
  
"White Ranger Power!"  
  
"Black Ranger Power!"  
  
"Pink Ranger Power!"  
  
"Blue Ranger Power!"  
  
"Yellow Ranger Power!"  
  
"Red Ranger Power!"  
  
"Purple Ranger Power!"  
  
"Green Ranger Power!" In eight columns of coloured light the Rangers teleported to save the alien who would prove to be a valuable ally in the future. As they directed themselves to surround the Masked Rider they appeared and burst into action.  
  
As they left, Zordon looked across at where the Zeo Crystal was still charging. _Ninety percent complete, _ he thought to himself. _Almost enough for all ten Zeo Rangers. _ Since the Gem Coin Rangers had ceased to use their powers the Crystal had been able to use its full power to recharge. Soon the Crystal would be returned to full power. Then it was a question of finding the Zeo Rangers and saving them.  
  
"Minion has captured your Zeo team, has he?" Isis asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so. We are trying to find his prison dimension and rescue them. I am glad you are all here.It seems that we will soon use all the help we can get." Zordon told her. *** Blue Ranger stayed with the weakened Prince whilst Red and Green Rangers battled Brasso and Yellow, Purple, White, Pink and Black Rangers battle the Robo Troopers. This time they faced a full team of Rangers, each able to use the Morphin Grid to its full effect.  
  
"Billy, how do we beat these guys?" Yellow Ranger shouted.  
  
"Try the weapon I have been working on with Alpha," Blue Ranger suggested.  
  
Yellow Ranger did as her friend suggested and a silver pistol appeared in her hand. Not sure what to do, she pulled the trigger and was thrown backwards by the force of the shot. Orange powder covered the Robo Troopers, leaving a trail of red dots on the Validium skin.  
  
"Strike three dots and they're down," Blue Ranger called.  
  
At first Black Ranger was going to ask whether it was that simple, but when he looked at the Troopers in front of him he realised the dots were in different places on each Trooper.  
  
"Let's improve the odds Rangers," Red Ranger called, noting they were outnumbered, especially with a Ranger covering Dex. "Billy, get him out of here."  
  
In columns of blue and clear the Blue Ranger teleported his friend to the safety of the Power Chamber.  
  
"Power Sword!" Red Ranger called.  
  
The more powerful version of his original weapon appeared at his command. Although Jason had lost some of his impulsiveness during his time at the Peace Conference and as Gold Ranger, the Red Ranger had lost none of his skill with a sword. As he attacked Brasso, Green Ranger waited for an opportunity before calling on his own sword. "Dragon Fire!" he called as he pointed the sword towards the henchman. A ball of green fire emerged from the tip of the sword engulfing Brasso.  
  
"Black Ranger Thunder Clap!" Black Ranger called.  
  
As he kept three Robo Troopers away using his unique fighting style black clouds started to form over the Troopers' heads. Lightning bolts shot from the cloud, striking multiple points on each Trooper's body. As three dots were hit a chunk of metal fell away from the Trooper, leaving it deactivated.  
  
"Power Bow!" Pink Ranger shouted.  
  
"Power Daggers!" Yellow Ranger called. The sharp and deadly daggers appeared in her hands.  
  
Aiming carefully she threw them at two of the Robo Troopers advancing on her. The daggers bounced off the metallic skin and returned to her hand. She threw them again with similar results. The third time she threw them her plan became evident. With three spots hit the Robo Troopers shut down.  
  
"Rolling Thunder!" she called.  
  
Yellow clouds surrounded the Robo Troopers and as she brought her hands together the clouds released their full power. The Robo Troopers crumbled from the head to toe.  
  
Purple Ranger meanwhile was making use of her distance attacks. Striking out with her Power Nunchuks she ensured none of the Robo Troopers could get close enough to use their superior strength. She still had to duck when one of the Troopers decided to use a javelin against her. Drawing her Blade Blaster she targeted the dots on each Trooper and fired. One by one the Troopers shut down.  
  
White Ranger and Saba were using teamwork to fight their opponents. White Ranger would match each Trooper with fists and kicks whilst Saba shot them with his eye beams.  
  
Brasso prided himself on his skills with his personal weapon. So far he had used it to block, trip and stab the Red and Green Rangers. Despite their improved battle skills they were no match for him. In a flash of silver Silvo appeared beside his fellow soldier.  
  
"I didn't think I'd be seeing you again Green Ranger," Silvo said.  
  
David winced visions of Sam's last fight with Silvo entered his head. But this time he was facing a full Ranger who had the advantage.  
  
"Green Ranger Armor!" he called.  
  
The powerful armor Saurian had told him about appeared and started to fit around his Ranger uniform. Mechanical boosters in the joints increased his Ranger abilities ten fold. Leaping at Silvo he struck hard with a double axe handle. A lariat took the henchman off his feet. With his opponent down the Green Ranger allowed himself a moment to indulge his desire for revenge. Activating the armour's motors he started to fire punch after punch in rapid succession. He stopped before the temptation to keep hitting even emerged. The Green Ranger was in full control and knew Silvo had had enough.  
  
"Red Ranger Armor!"  
  
A medieval knight's armor dropped to the ground in front of Red Ranger. As with the other powers the Rangers had used, the armour was capable of adapting to modern standards. The back of the armour opened, allowing Red Ranger to step into his armour. Once inside the armour closed around him. Stronger and now impervious to Brasso's spear, Red Ranger still maintained his speed advantage over the Validium henchman.  
  
As Brasso lunged forward with his spear Red Ranger moved to the side, lifted his opponent into the air and let him drop to the ground. The armour naturally enhanced each punch or kick he landed. As he lashed out with a thrust kick Brasso was sent flying into the back of Silvo. ** *  
  
Stone Henge, England  
  
"No!" Minion shouted. "They shall not win. Silvo, Brasso, grow!" * * *  
  
Angel Grove Park,  
  
Black light surrounded Brasso and Silvo as they started to grow larger. The fallen Robo Troopers vanished as the two henchmen tried to flatten the Rangers with their feet.  
  
"Billy, we're going to need you," Red Ranger called. "We need Ninja Zord power, now!"  
  
As the Blue Ranger reappeared next to his fellow Rangers a beam of light shot from their chests. In the sky above the eight Ninja Zords appeared, answering the calls of their respective Rangers.  
  
"Okay Rangers, bring them together," Red Ranger instructed. "Ninja MegaFalconzord!"  
  
"Ninja Battlezord!" Green Ranger called.  
  
The Crane started to fold to form the head while at the same time the Frog transformed to become the legs and the Bear converted to become the Ninja MegaFalconzord's upper body. The already modified Ape and Wolf joined onto the Bear to form the arms as the Crane linked on to become the head. Then the whole upper body joined onto the Frog as the Falcon Zord linked onto the back. Hands formed over the Ape and Wolf's heads. The Panther Zord transformed to stand upright on its hind legs. The head rotated downwards to become the chest and the front paws became the arms. The Hawk Zord's wings and head folded into the body as the Hawk Zord joined onto the shoulders of the Panther to become the head of the Ninja Battlezord. The Panther's tail converted into a Power Sword as Purple and Green Rangers slid into the cockpit ready for action. Green and Purple Ranger insisted they be allowed to take on Silvo. Both had been on the receiving end of his strikes in the past and enjoyed the opportunity to get even. That left the Ninja MegaFalconzord to deal with Brasso.  
  
Brasso charged the large Zord with his spear, hoping the run it through with a single blow. The MegaFalconzord responded by lifting off the ground, extending its left leg out fully and performing a three hundred and sixty- degree spin. The spin caught Brasso in the side of the head, throwing the henchman to the ground.  
  
The Battlezord and Silvo were equally matched in size. As Silvo tried to slip his sword beneath the Battlezord's defences the Zord responded with a punched to Silvo's chest.  
  
"Battle Strike!" Green and Purple Rangers called.  
  
Silvo had seen the effects of the Battlezord's attack and wanted no part of it. In a flash of silver he left the area, leaving Brasso alone against two powerful Zords.  
  
Brasso knew he was outnumbered and decided a change of tactic was required. The metal skin appeared to melt as it transformed. Spikes appeared around the shoulders and knees. The spear in his hand transformed into a trident, which he threw at the rapidly approaching Zords.  
  
The trident struck the Ninja MegaFalconzord in the chest producing a shower of sparks. Blue Ranger checked and reported they had suffered slight damage, but not enough to slow them down. Brasso followed up by firing the spikes on his shoulders at the Battlezord.  
  
"Take us airborne," Red Ranger said.  
  
Pink Ranger took control of the Ninja MegaFalconzord and launched the Zord into the air and proceeded to divert Brasso's attention, allowing the Battlezord to attack.  
  
"Battle Strike!" the Green and Purple Rangers called a second time.  
  
As Brasso looked back towards the Battlezord the other Rangers took the opportunity to move in from behind and grab hold of his arms. Now locked in position Brasso fell victim to the Battlezord's sword. As he staggered away the MegaFalconzord launched into the air to finish its opponent, driving both fists into the henchman's body to destroy the Brasso. * * *  
  
Power Chamber, A few hours later:  
  
After securing Dex in the medical bay the Rangers had contacted his family in Leewood to tell them he was safe. Billy had gone to find a way to coat any future Robo Troopers they encountered with the chemical to highlight their weaknesses, Jason, Sam and Zack had gone to the Simulation Deck to practice with their counterparts, leaving David, Tanya, and Trini together. Trini excused herself saying something about tracking Billy down. Kim had gone off with her other self and the JLAers in search of Minion's sub- dimension. David and the others hung around the Power Chamber for a while before leaving for their homes.  
  
With the extra help, Zordon had the chance to use his powers to guide the other Zords to Earth. He just hoped they would not be needed.  
  
Trini walked into the second Zord holding bay and noticed Billy working on something. He was operating some lifting equipment to move the remains of the Gem Coin Zords around. Trini noticed some scaffolding had been set up nearby and a wielding rig was already in operation.  
  
"Billy?" she asked.  
  
"Up here," he called, materializing in a control booth above the holding bay.  
  
Trini teleported up to where Billy was working. His other self was also there, helping him with the zords.  
  
"What are you two doing?" she asked.  
  
"We are attempting to establish the possibility of restoring the Gem Coin Zords to operational capability," Billy replied.  
  
"In other words, we're making sure that the zords are ready for a major fight, if they're needed." the other Billy added.  
  
"Why are you talking techno-babble Billy?" Trini asked. After the time they had spent on the team together she knew he only did so when he was worried or scared.  
  
"I'm wondering about my replica," he admitted. "What made him betray the others? What could Minion have offered him?"  
  
"I'd like to know that, myself. The fact that there is an evil version of me scares me silly."  
  
Trini could tell there was more to the problem than Billy was letting on, or that even his counterpart knew, but decided to drop the subject and try to cheer him up instead. "Do you think the both of you can fix them?" "Affirmative," Billy replied. "The auto repair bay should be able to restore them to full power."  
  
"Then why don't we go find the others?" Trini suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me. I think my ring needs a recharge, anyway."  
  
Before the other Billy could protest, they teleported the three of themselves away from the control room and back to the training room where they rejoined their friends and tried to relax. * * * Stone Henge, 10 July 1998,  
  
Minion had refrained from attacking the Rangers for a couple of days, giving them a chance to come to terms with their victory over his Robo Troopers. The loss of Brasso had been a severe blow and highlighted a need to deal with the new Rangers quickly.  
  
_Or at least their Zords, _ he thought.  
  
Opening a portal to his Training Dimension he walked through. Ignoring the Psycho Rangers, who were training Minion, continued into the workshop area. Here General Havoc's Chromites were working on the Zords he had captured from other dimensions. The Ninja and Shogun Megazords were all being modified. Somehow, he wasn't able to get the Dino or Thunder Zords. To himself, he thought _These will do for now.  
  
Next to them were the Zeo Zords where Bronzo was altering to operate from the Lin Kuei Crystal. Further along still were a number of sets of Zords based on racecars, rescue vehicles and space ships.  
  
Further down was a set of Megazords Biilly had been building based on the Gem Coin Zords. Although nowhere near as powerful as the other Zords, Minion decided to keep them handy in case they were needed. At the moment though he had no interest in Biilly's creations.  
  
It was the last set of Zords that interested him. Taken from a lost galaxy in a parallel dimension the Zords were perhaps the most suitable for his needs, providing he could melt some of them down and modify the others to work with his Rangers' powers.  
  
It was another set of zords that he saw once that intrigued him. They were almost like living animals. Protected by a place called the Animarium, he could not get to them. He vowed that they would someday be his.  
  
Now standing in front of him was the end result. Three Megazords and one Carrier Zord had been modified to become eight individual Zords and one Carrier Zord, powered by the Shark, stood ready for action. The Red Gorilla, Yellow Scorpion, Pink Cougar, Black Rhino, White Vulture, Green Jaguar, Blue Jackal and Purple Condor all ready to destroy the Power Rangers.  
  
"Silvo, come here!"  
  
"Yes master?" Silvo asked.  
  
"Take the first eight Psycho Rangers and go to London. I want the city levelled. If the Rangers appear have the Psychos battle them."  
  
"As you wish," Silvo said as he vanished.  
  
Minion's mind returned to more pleasant tasks, such as breaking the former Zeo Rangers. Killing them was not enough. Minion wanted them to suffer and go on suffering long after he had finished with them. An idea formed in his mind and Minion decided the time was fast approaching when he would end the games.  
  
"Bronzo!"  
  
"Yes Minion?" Bronzo asked as he appeared.  
  
"Recover the remains of Brasso and Cyclopsis. Then I want you to go to Angel Grove and collect this." Minion showed Bronzo a picture of his target. "Do not fail me Bronzo."  
  
"As you command," Bronzo said disappearing. * * *  
  
Silvo led the Psycho Rangers on a firelight tour of London. Making their way toward the Houses of Parliament they took the opportunity to destroy some local landmarks. Their activities did not go undetected by Zordon who sent the Rangers into action.  
  
"Hold it right there!" Red Ranger ordered.  
  
"What do you want?" Psycho Red asked. "We already beat your friends."  
  
"You beat a team of half powered Rangers," Blue Ranger shot back.  
  
"And now you get to face the real thing," Black Ranger added.  
  
"Because you have know idea who we are," Yellow Ranger stated.  
  
"We're the Power Rangers," Pink Ranger told them.  
  
"And you are history," White Ranger finished.  
  
"So get ready to have your asses kicked!" Purple Ranger declared. Green Ranger didn't need to say anything. He drew his blade Blaster and waited for the uncertain Psycho Rangers to attack. After a moment's hesitation the Psycho Rangers attacked.  
  
Then, a group of new warriors arrived, aiding the Rangers.br Power Chamber:  
  
"Uh, Superman? You're here with us, aren't you?" Jason asked.  
  
"Last time I looked."  
  
"Then who in the hell are they?!"  
  
Before the eyes of the JLAers, there were people aiding the Rangers, dressed like Batman, Wonder Woman, Hal Jordan, Isis, Flash, and Superman.br ***  
  
"What is this supposed to be?" Silvo growled at the newcomers.  
  
He soon found out, as he was on the recieving end of a Kryptonian fist, which knocked him all the way to Trafalgar Square, slamming him into the base of the Hardy statue. "That's what, creep!" The one in the Superman outfit bellowed.  
  
The Psycho Rangers attacked, in vain. Morphin Rangers + new superheroes= a one-sided battle against the psychos.  
  
"Power Sword!" Red Dragon Ranger called.  
  
After a brief battle with Psycho Red he took his opponent of his feet and drove the Power Sword into Psycho Red's armour. Psycho Red collapsed to the ground; the Power Sword still embedded in his chest.  
  
"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Isis bellowed.  
  
Just as Griffin Ranger and Psycho Yellow circled each other cautiously, trying to determine the other's skill and range of attack, the bolt struck, nearly deep-frying the psycho.  
  
"POWER DAGGERS!" Trini shouted. Once the weapons were in her hands, she threw them with, lightning speed, too fast for her opponent to react. Trini took both of her opponent's arms out of comission.  
  
Isis & Trini grinned, then cut loose with a flying kick toward each jaw, breaking the psycho's neck in the process. "So long, sweetums!" Griffin Ranger grinned. * * * Somehow Pegasus Ranger had been driven back towards the Thames. He knew that was not a good idea, especially if there were more Psycho Rangers lurking around. He would soon recieve much needed help...from the Batman.  
  
"Power Axe!" Pegasus Ranger yelled.  
  
Psycho Black laughed as he pulled out his own version of the Power Axe. The laughter soon turner to an angry growl as a silken rope guided by a bat- shaped boomerang hit it's mark, yanking it from the Psycho's grasp. The growl then became a scream of defeat as a man dressed in black and gray slugged him...hard. Flipping over to join Zack, he identified himself as the Batman.  
  
Together, they soon made Psycho Black wish he was never created. Pegasus Ranger used his Thunder Clap to create a diversion as he and Batman readied the cannons.  
  
Using his dance moves to keep the Psycho Ranger guessing Pegasus Ranger finally attacked, striking Psycho Black in the hip. Converting to Cosmic Cannon mode he opened fire. Batman did the same, firing at his chest, effectively destroying the bulk of the Psycho's armor in the process.  
  
That done, Pegasus Ranger & Batman went back to Axe mode, finishing him off. With the 2 of them working together, Psycho Black never knew what hit him.  
  
"We have to keep them away from the Parliament," Unicorn Ranger shouted as Spider and Firebird Rangers moved to his side.  
  
"Need any help?" 2 voices yelled.  
  
"We'd love it!" Pink Ranger yelled back, and soon had the assistance of both Wonder Woman and the Flash.  
  
For Unicorn and Firebird Ranger it was a team they had perfected during their early days as Rangers. Spider Ranger complemented the team by following Unicorn Ranger's lead. Together they provided cover against Psycho Blue, Purple and Pink's assaults, allowing Firebird Ranger to aim and fire her arrows.  
  
Psycho Blue and Purple copied their counterparts whilst Psycho Pink returned fire. It became obvious the Psycho Rangers were not as seasoned as the Power Rangers were. Although they were able to work together, they had not mastered being able to read each other's moves. The result was Psycho Pink being struck when Psycho Purple failed to cover her.  
  
"Enough playing," Psycho Blue said, his voice sounding like Rocky. "Psycho Guns!" Together the Psycho Rangers charged, firing their blasters,only to have them deflected right back at them. "What the hell...?" Psycho Pink screamed, when she found herself on the recieving end of a Amazonian right cross. Wonder Woman then grabbed the Psycho, and began beating her with no mercy.  
  
Normally, Psycho Pink would win by cheating, but she was up against the Princess of the toughest tribe of female warriors in history: the Amazons. Combined with Firebird Ranger's fighting skill, the Psycho soon discovered she was out of her league, as her opponents were the better fighters, whispering to herself "Uh-oh.". Nothing she did seemed able to penetrate their combined defenses. Psycho Pink wasn't ready to give up just yet. She really should have quit when she had the chance.  
  
"Bedtime, Psycho Bitch!" Firebird Ranger yelled, firing an explosive shot from her Power bow, just as Wonder Woman threw her razor-sharp tiara at the Psycho. Being beheaded, then blown to bits, Psycho Pink never knew what hit her.  
  
Spider Ranger and Psycho Purple were involved in a match of Nunchuks, both of them aware of the other's intentions. Spider Ranger remembered the Nunchuks were used as a bludgeon for close attacks. If Psycho Purple got close enough and decided to use the weapon in that way, Spider Ranger would not be able to defend herself. Psycho Purple was equally aware of the threat from Spider Ranger. Twisting the handle of her weapon she reveal a set of spikes set into the handle. With the blades fully revealed they resembled a small chain mace.  
  
The Flash saw this, and came to help Spider Ranger out, snatching the Psycho's nunchucks away from her at top speed. "Gimme those!" She screamed.  
  
"You want 'em, honey? You got 'em!" he smiled, spinning at lightspeed, whacking her with her own weapon in the process.  
  
"Mind if I cut in, or is this a one-man show?" Spider Ranger asked.  
  
"Come join the fun!" Flash grinned. Together, they trashed the copycat with superspeed, nunchucks, Blade Blasters, and fists. Psycho Purple was soon catfood.  
  
Unicorn Ranger noticed that Psycho Blue was in pursuit. Billy decided that a change of uniform was in order.  
  
"Ninja Ranger Power!"  
  
Once in his ninja outfit Billy called on his ninja powers to help him. After Earth Swimming to a position under Psycho Blue he emerged, Power Lance in hand. Spinning the lance as he emerged caused Psycho Blue to collapse to the ground. Psycho Blue punched Billy in the stomach as he got to his feet. "We're not done yet Blue Ranger," he promised. "We're going to have a lot of fun together you and I. Right before I finish you."  
  
"Not today you're not," a voice said. Psycho Blue turned to see the other Rangers with their Blade Blaster drawn and ready to fire. His teammates were lying on the ground, dead.  
  
"Psycho Blue, withdraw," Silvo screamed as he was beaten within an inch of his life by Superman. Deciding that retreat was the better way in this case, he vanished along with the remains of the other Psycho Rangers.  
  
"I'll be back Billy," Psycho Blue said as he vanished. "You can bet on it."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you'll make us pay. Right. Jackass." Turning to the newly arrived heroes, Unicorn Ranger asked "Maybe you should all comoe back to the Power Chamber with us. You probably have a lot of questions. I know we do." * * * Prison Sub-dimension, Stone Henge:  
  
"Report," Minion said as Bronzo and Silvo walked into the Prison Dimension.  
  
"The Rangers almost succeeded in defeating the Psycho Rangers," Silvo said. " Not only did they managed to save London, they and these other heroes defeated us with almost contemptible ease. However I have no doubt the Psychos would have won had you not recalled them."  
  
"Maybe," Minion said thoughtfully. "But if I had not recalled them the Rangers stood a chance of winning. We will start a new strategy with the Rangers, pick them off one by one. I think we'll start with their newest Ranger, David."  
  
"As you wish my Lord," Silvo said as he hurried away to make arrangements.  
  
"And you Bronzo?"  
  
"I have recovered the remains of Brasso and Cyclopsis as you ordered. The human you wanted is here and waiting for judgement."  
  
"Bring him," Minion said.  
  
He walked past the Beetleborgs. They would be next, but first it was time for finish crushing the Zeo Rangers.  
  
"Release them," Minion said, gesturing to the various devices the Rangers had been strapped to.  
  
Bronzo did as he was told, throwing the Rangers to the ground at his master's feet. Minion waited for the Rangers to recover enough to hear his words.  
  
"For the last few days I have tortured you all and enjoyed every moment of it. But now, I think to myself am I being fair? I've had ample opportunity to kill you and I have not allowed any of you to take a single shot at me."  
  
Reaching into subspace he pulled out a collection of fully charged blasters. He threw them to the ground in front of the Rangers.  
  
"For a count of six I will drop my defenses and allow you to take as many shots at me as you wish. I should warn you one would be enough to kill me. Should you succeed you will be teleported back to Angel Grove."  
  
He looked at the Rangers lying on the floor, each displaying various states of comprehension. Adam's face was a blank. The boy had withdrawn so far into himself Minion doubted anything would draw him out again.Sam simply stared, his face filled with pure hatred.  
  
"I can see you all need a little encouragement. Bronzo, pass me our guest."  
  
Bronzo pushed a young boy towards Minion. Sam recognized him as Justin Stewart, one of the children Tommy trained in martial arts.  
  
"You know I have been to other dimensions and in some of them this runt is actually a Ranger," Minion said. "Well here's the deal, when I reach six either you will have shot me or little Justin will be dead."  
  
"Do it," Sam growled, ".and you automatically sign your death warrant."  
  
"One..." Adam stared stupidly at the weapon in front of him.  
  
"Two..." Trey reached out to the blaster. He wondered why everything was suddenly moving in slow motion.  
  
"Three..." Kat's fingers touched her blaster and stayed there, unmoving. She wondered suddenly why she'd put them there.  
  
"Four..." Rocky tried to reason it. He had the blaster in his hand; all he had to do was shoot. So why couldn't he?" "Five..." Aisha realized she was terrified, afraid of failing, afraid of dying. Sobbing, she let the gun fall.  
  
Minion had not lied to the Rangers. A single shot would be enough to kill him. All the Rangers had to do was fire. _I hope I have not underestimated them, _ he thought as he reached six. The Rangers only had second left. A simple movement and it would all be over. * * * Around the world the entire population watched the events unfolding inside Minion's sub-dimension. The images formed in the sky, on computer and television screens. The people of Earth watched as their former heroes the Zeo Rangers were subjected to their most crushing blow ever.  
  
The signal Minion sent out was transmitted to UAE headquarters where Dark Specter and his underlings watched the events with interest. On Eltare and the other council worlds the officials looked on as the story started to unfold.  
  
In front of their very eyes, people around the universe watched the Gem Coin/Zeo Rangers valiantly fight against Minion. They saw the Rangers lose in battle thanks to a traitor within their own ranks. They even saw the torture the Rangers had been forced to go through in a dimension where time passed slower than in the real world. Then to the horror of those watching from outside Minion changed his tactics once again.  
  
Deciding that death was not a suitable punishment for the Rangers, he decided to leave them as mere shells of the once proud protectors of Earth and sworn enemies of evil.  
  
The images showed Minion walking past his prisoners. He ignored the Beetleborgs who appeared in the powered forms to the people of Earth and moved to where the Rangers were being held. p"Bronzo, release them," Minion said, gesturing to the various devices the Rangers had been strapped to. In the Power Chamber the other Rangers, from this dimension, and another, along with the Titans and both Justice Leagues, watched as Bronzo did as he was told, throwing the Rangers to the ground at his master's feet. They watched as Minion waited for the Rangers to recover enough to hear his words.  
  
"Great Gaea, what is he planning?" Wonder Woman asked.  
  
On Triforia the Trey's family and subjects watched as their leader was tortured on the rack, resisting the urge to scream in agony until his limbs were almost ripped from their joints.  
  
Sergeant Park watched the Red Ranger being constantly punched in the ribs, his bones cracking from the impact. He noticed the Green Ranger sitting on the floor unable to help his friends, unaware until recently that the Ranger in question was his son. Until a month ago he did not like the Power Rangers and he was honest enough to admit the fact that his opinion had just changed. He had viewed them as a group of show off college students who placed the population of Angel Grove at risk. However, he would never wish such treatment upon anybody, the Rangers included.  
  
Chelsea Oliver however knew she was watching her brother being beaten. She broke into tears as she saw the Robo Trooper strike him repeatedly. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked round to see Ernie standing behind her. From the tear in his eye she could tell he was as worried about the Rangers as she was. "For the last few days I have tortured you all and enjoyed every moment of it," Minion was saying. "But now, I think to myself am I being fair? I've had ample opportunity to kill you and I have not allowed any of you to take a single shot at me." Reaching into subspace he pulled out a collection of fully charged blasters. He threw them to the ground in front of the Rangers.  
  
"For a count of six I will drop my defenses and allow you to take as many shots at me as you wish. I should warn you one would be enough to kill me. Should you succeed you will be teleported back to Angel Grove."  
  
He stopped talking; apparently trying to see whether the Rangers would respond to his offer. When there was no reply he seemed to grow irritated.  
  
"He must be up to something," Zack said as he watched the scenes on the Viewing Screen along with the other Rangers, Zordon and Alpha.  
  
"I concur with Zack's statement," Billy said.  
  
"We're in agreement here. The question is, what?" Batman frowned.  
  
Like the rest of the heroes, red-hot anger was welling up inside him. Seeing the others tortured and being unable to help was upsetting everyone. Kimberly had taken it hard, but the worse case was Tommy. Watching what Minion was doing to his clone Sam was like Minion was doing it to him. At present, both Tommy and Jason were having trouble keeping their anger under control.  
  
"Billy, is there anyway we can get them out?" Trini asked.  
  
"Negative," Billy told her.  
  
Trini looked over at Tanya. The Spider Ranger was staring at Adam. It was obvious Minion had chosen to torture him by hurting his friends.  
  
"I can see you all need a little encouragement. Bronzo, pass me our guest." On the screen Bronzo pushed a young boy towards Minion. Tanya recognized him as Justin Stewart, one of the children Tommy and Rocky trained in martial arts.  
  
For the first time since any of them knew him, Superman swore "Minion, you heartless son of a bitch."  
  
"You know I have been to other dimensions and in some of them this runt is actually a Ranger," Minion said. The ordinary people of Earth did not hear that comment. All they knew was a young boy had been abducted and was about to be killed.  
  
"Well here's the deal, when I reach six either you will have shot me or little Justin will be dead." "My god." Flash moaned.  
  
"Do it," the Red Ranger growled ".and you automatically sign your death warrant."  
  
It seemed so weird to see the proud and noble leader of the Power Rangers making death threats. The outrage felt by millions was concentrated on one being and his name was Minion.  
  
"One..." The Green Ranger seemed to move and then change his mind.  
  
Outside of Stone Henge, UNIT attempted a last minute raid, but was unable to break through the barrier. The Brigadier called in the heavy artillery, deciding Minion had gone too far.  
  
Nyssa charged out of the TARDIS. "DOCTOR! Adric thinks he's located the coordinates to the Sub-Dimension!  
  
"Two..." The Gold Ranger reached out to the blaster. His mother, watching from Triforia could see him straining to prevent himself from sinking into despair.  
  
On Onyx the entire ruling council of the UAE watch in anticipation. This was going to be the Ranger greatest humiliation ad the start of final victory.  
  
"Three..." Pink Ranger's fingers touched her blaster and stayed there, unmoving. In the Power Chamber the Rangers could see the indecision on her face.  
  
"Coordinates coming in. It's in Stone Henge! There's Putties, cogs, skugs, and Tengas guarding it!" Adric yelled from inside.  
  
"Four..." Blue Ranger held the gun in his hand, his finger on the verge of pulling the trigger.  
  
Billy moved over to the control panel where the Zeo Crystal was standing fully charged. An idea started to form and he wondered if he had enough time.  
  
"Everyone morph! Titans, Full Aspect Rangers, and other heroes, go with Tegan and Adric to fight the guards. The rest of us will enter the Sub- Dimension!" the Doctor yelled.  
  
"Five..." The Yellow Ranger dropped her ground. Those who could see her face were able to see the tears. Those who could see only her mask could hear the sobbing noises behind.  
  
Nyssa desperately connected the Zeo Crystal to the teleport system, hoping to boost the signal through the Rangers' Zeonizers and either teleport in or bring the Rangers and Justin out. "Six..."  
  
Just as the population of thousands of world throughout the universe were about to write the Zeo Rangers off the Green Ranger raised his blaster and took careful aim. The other Rangers followed his lead and aimed their weapons as well. People throughout the world watched anxiously as they wondered whether their heroes could beat the odds. Minion started to push his fist into the boys' neck, ready to snap it. One quick jerk and it would have been all over. His eyes glowed brightly as he made his viewers wait to find out what would happen.  
  
A flash of light, the sound of the TARDIS materializing in the Dimension changed all of Minion's plans. The images changed, and for Minion and his underlings, all heaven was about to break loose.  
  
END 


	13. Sweet Justice, Bittersweet Revenge

DISCLAIMER: Saban, DC, BBC. How's that for brief and to the point, happy, sis? Thanks to Shadow Ranger for allowing me to use his COE storyline for this. Alternate warning! Counterparts of the Rangers and Justice Leaguers running around. To tell who's who, the COE Rangers are identified by their Thunder Aspect of their Power, for example, COE Trini morphed is Griffin Ranger, Kimberly morphed is Firebird Ranger...and so on. COE JLA is simply Batman II, Flash II, Isis II...and so on. MMPR/JLA Rangers are simply Kimberly, Trini, Zack, and the JLA from there is simply Batman, Wonder Woman...you get the picture. And now...  
  
SWEET JUSTICE/BITTERSWEET REVENGE by C.A. TURNER  
  
Prision Sub-dimension, Stone Henge:  
  
Minion had never intended to spare Justin's life. His time spent travelling through the numerous dimensions in search of Zords had revealed the threat Justin posed. In one Universe Justin had become a Blue Ranger of some description and had become the equivalent of Billy Cranston. Such an occurrence could not be allowed to happen in his dimension. Minion remembered how good it had felt to kill Justin the first time he had met him. He was certain that the second time would feel just as satisfying. He would never find that out.  
  
A red and gold blur robbed him of killing Justin, as he started to push his fist into the base of the boy's neck. A high-speed right to the jaw ended any thoughts of that. While Minion was reeling from the blow, he saw the Flash speed Justin to safety.  
  
"NOOOO! This is not happening! Where did these people come form? Bronzo, Brasso, Robo Troopers, DESTROY THEM ALL!" Minion bellowed, before drawing the Sword of Darkness to his side.  
  
Isis then went to work by mentally scanning the Sword of Darkness. Being an Egyptian goddess of Earth elements and nature, she quickly created it's polar opposite, the Sword of Light. "SUPERMAN, CATCH!" Isis yelled, tossing the new weapon towards the Man of Steel, who then turned to face Minion. Then, the battle was on.  
  
While this was going on, the Gem Coin Rangers were rescued by their counterparts, the Zeo Rangers. Getting their opposites into the safety of the TARDIS, they joined the fight, as the Morphin team and the Justice League went to work on the Robo Troopers, and Batman targeted Brasso. Bronzo was on Wonder Woman's hit parade. Soon, as Minion had screamed earlier, all heaven had broke loose. ***  
  
Stone Henge, above ground:  
  
The Full Aspect Rangers and the newer heroes quickly went to work against the various Z-putties, Tengus, skugs, cogs, Robo Troopers, and Parademons. Superman II had a field day with cogs, while the Firebird & Pegasus Rangers aided Wonder Woman II in Z-putty smashing.  
  
Isis II and the Griffin Ranger trashed every Tengu they saw, while the Spider & White Tiger Rangers helped Green Lantern II polish off every skug in sight. "NEXT!" Spider Ranger chuckled.  
  
Batman II, Red Dragon Ranger, and Unicorn Ranger used a lot of cunning, stealth, and skill in successfully finishing off their pack, the Parademons, while the Flash II and the Lion Ranger got every hostage safely away from the battlefield. "Any henchmen left?" Unicorn Ranger wanted to know.  
  
"All hostages safely away from here, and bad guys trashed...for now. What's next?" Firebird Ranger asked.  
  
"That all depends on our friends in Minion's Prison dimension...and if they finish off that turkey once and for all." Green Lantern II stated. ***  
  
The sub-dimension now looked like war zone...with Minion's forces on the losing side. Minion was being dealt a humiliating loss, as the heroes were trashing every one of Minion's henchmen. Billy joined Superman in fighting Minion himself. Billy had warmed up by fighting a rejuvenated Psycho Blue...the former Biilly. The Morphin Rangers were fighting revived Psycho counterparts...and dealt them another asswhipping.  
  
"You're mine, Red Ranger, and guess what...I CHEAT!" Psycho Red bellowed, charging towards Jason at breakneck speed. In contrast, Jason seemed to take his own sweet time, almost moving in slow motion, using his opposite's own speed against him. As a result, Psycho Red's slash was sloppy...and completely harmless. Jason just made one economic sweep with his sword...and took Psycho Red's head off.  
  
"Here's a soundbite for you; You cheat...you die. From the wit and wisdom of Jason Lee Scott. Share it with your friends."  
  
"So, you're my opposite. I'm better than you in every way." Psycho Pink snarled.  
  
"Sweetie Darling, the only one who can make that claim is Wonder Woman...and you ain't her! Now shut up and dance!" Pink Ranger growled, throwing a very effective haymaker, confusing her Psycho opposite.  
  
Kimberly quickly followed that by stealing the Psycho's bow, and aimed between her eyes, sarcastically asking in a little girl voice "What does this do?"  
  
TWAAANG! KAAA-BOOOOOM!  
  
Pieces of Psycho Pink's armor were raining down all over the place. As it did this, Kimberly gleefully snickered, imitating Tweety bird, "Aww, poor little Psycho Pink. She fall down, go BOOM!"  
  
Psycho Black was bellowing "Hey, Black Ranger, anyone tell you payback's a mother." He didn't get much further. A well placed uppercut from Zack shut him up, followed by insult to injury. "Heads up, my brother, 'cause here comes another!" adding a quick, painful kick to the.family jewels.  
  
"That's it! You're mine!" Psycho Black had had enough, calling his axe. Zack, however, was ready, and grabbed the handle, breaking it, and rendering it useless. "Sorry, son, but we've got a world to save.and you and your boss are in the way!"  
  
All it took was one upwards swing from Zack's Power Axe.and Psycho Black's return was over before it even began. "Aww, he lost his head again. Too bad."  
  
"Yellow Ranger.I'm taking you out!" Psycho Yellow shouted, throwing her daggers.  
  
"Well, let's get it on, 'cause I'm getting bored. You think you're better than me? Prove it, bitch!" Trini smiled, and snatched them out of the air, then smashed them both under her heel.  
  
"My turn, sweetie darling!" Trini completely caught her double by surprise, throwing her chakram instead of her daggers. It did one hell of a job on the Psycho's armor, laying it to waste. The chakram continued to do it's damage, leaving Psycho Yellow completely vulnerable.  
  
After putting the chakram back into it's hiding place, Trini leaped towards her, daggers at the ready. 2 slashes later, Psycho Yellow lay dead at Trini's feet. "Lights out, bitch!" Yellow Ranger snapped.  
  
Psycho White and Tommy didn't say anything at all. Instead, they just started going at it, tooth and nail, kicks, punches, blocks, slices, and jabs flying. Psycho White tried to use his version of Saba, but it was kicked out of his hands by the faster White Ranger, who sent it flying into a wall, and smashing it to pieces. Tommy then used a roundhouse takedown, and one swing from his Saba. Psycho White was soon nothing but recycled junk.  
  
Psycho Purple was expecting either Tanya or Aisha, with nunchucks, and got ready for that. So when the Purple Ranger didn't do anything, the psycho charged, saying "Well, Tanya, I see that you saw the light and gave up. I'll make your death quick and merciful."  
  
"Thanks for caring, but I'm not Tanya."  
  
"Aisha, then. Either way, you're mine!" Psycho Purple charged, but as she did, the Purple Ranger ducked to the right, grabbing the nunchucks as she did, yanking them from the psycho's hands.  
  
"BTW, honey, just so you know in your final moments of life, the name's Samantha. It's been fun, but your time is done!" Samantha then fired 2 shots from her slingshots, sending concussive, deadly blasts towards her opposite, making her fly through the air. One more shot ended the fight, blowing Psycho Purple to smithereens.  
  
Psycho Green looked around cautiously. He didn't see a counterpart for him, but that didn't mean there wasn't one. He didn't have one. He had three. Three Green Lanterns, one of which was giving Psycho Blue his final, painful moments, then sent him to his end, via a ring-crafted guillotine. The other 2 GLs had a face off with the Psycho. Not knowing what a Green Lantern was, He got his broadsword ready.  
  
Kyle Rayner looked at Hal Jordan, and asked the veteran GL "How stupid is this fool. Why are we wasting any real effort on this pathetic turkey?"  
  
The insult had the desired effect. Psycho Green angrily, blindly, and mindlessly charged the pair, falling right into their trap, more precisely, a pair of green cast iron walls, which they sped together.and smashed him to bits.  
  
Wonder Woman went to work against the Bronzo. Bronzo had taken out scores of Rangers on other planets, destroyed entire armies, and put countless warriors in their graves. He had a long career of pain and death. It was about to come to an end.  
  
Bronzo crafted a laser cannon, and fired at the Avenging Amazon. She deflected each shot back with her bracelets, sending them right back to the source. Pounding him mercilessly, she didn't even give the Bronzo any chance to breathe, much less come up with an effective counterattack. One final punch later, Minion was minus one footsoldier.  
  
Brasso was expecting an easy fight with Batman, so he just armed himself with a scimitar, thinking him to be the weak link among them. He was wrong, and would regret that decision for the rest of his life, which was only going to be 5 seconds.  
  
The Batman just seemed to melt into the darkness, while Brasso tried to charge in, blindly ready to crush his opponent, not realizing one thing.  
  
Brasso tried to induce fear.  
  
The Batman is fear.  
  
Brasso charged towards a shadow in the darkness, into his doom. Seconds passed, then the Brasso emerged.only to crash onto the ground with a sickening thud. The Batman emerged wearing something that was rare for him.  
  
A smile.  
  
Superman & Minion traded blows and clashed swords, Light and Darkness ringing throughout the Prision sub-dimension. Minion tried to gain the upper hand, using both the Sword of Darkness, and his anger at the Tommy of this dimension to give him strength. Didn't matter in the least.  
  
Having polished off Psycho Blue, Billy joined Superman, using a ring- created sword and his own skills as a fighter. Minion took a look at Billy's costume and asked "Why is it that everything on your outfit that is supposed to be white, green? What's the reasoning for this?"  
  
In answer, Billy thrust his ring upwards.and dropped a 2-ton anvil on top of the would-be destroyer. Talking to Superman, Billy said "Odds are, he'll survive.but still, that's gotta hurt!"  
  
Sure enough, Minion survived.in severe pain, left arm broken and out of commission, legs barely functioning, and a stream of blood gushing from his nose through a destroyed mask. "You'll pay for that! Billy, be sensible. Why serve for a group of people who don't appreciate you? Why not forsake the forces of good and join me in ruling this universe and destroying Tommy?" Minion tried to appeal to Billy.  
  
Angrily, Billy answered "1) I have no reason to kill Tommy. He is a friend.  
  
2) I am not a clone, nor will I ever be.  
  
3) While I wear this ring, I am sworn to defeating and ending evil. And most importantly.  
  
4) I will never serve evil, and I will be DAMNED if I ever do such a thing. You are nothing to me, Minion. You are less than nothing. You lose. We win. It will soon be over." And with that, Billy fired a blast of green energy at the Sword of Darkness, utterly destroying it.  
  
With the Sword destroyed, Superman glared at Minion. Normally, he would never even think about killing someone, but Minion was too deadly and dangerous to go free, and if he did, he would definitely kill again. Minion was evil personified, and had to be stopped.  
  
Sword of Light at the ready, Superman took deadly aim at Minion, and swung with all of his might, delivering the final, killing blow.  
  
The look on Minion's face said it all as the sword made it's final blow. Screaming in both fear and failure, he then fell to the floor, and died.  
  
Isis quickly joined both Superman and Billy. "We won't have to worry about him any more, but we still have to deal with what he left behind." The goddess stated. "Wait. What's coming out of him?" Billy asked.  
  
The Fifth Doctor came over, and saw this, as part of a rainbow-colored light came out of Minion's corpse, shined upon him, and then fled the dimension. The Doctor quickly explained "It is the power of the Time Lords, of Gallifrey itself. Free from Minion, it's going back through time, to repair Gallifrey." As he spoke, he, indeed, seemed to get stronger.  
  
As Isis stated, there was still the matter of the Robo Troopers, the stolen Zords, and the Gem Coin Rangers. The damage had been wreaked, and they still had to deal with that.  
  
As for the emotional scars on the Gem Coin Rangers, Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, David, Jamie, & Trey went to help their other selves deal with this. Meanwhile, Nightwing, Troia, & GL Kyle Rayner were finishing off as many Robo Troopers as they could, while the Flash ransacked Minion's computer base at lightspeed. Finding out which weapon or zord went where, Flash took this information to the Doctor, who got each item back to it's proper place in the timestream.  
  
Smiling, the Doctor spoke "Gallifrey is whole once more, and will soon stabilize and become it's old self again, along with the Shadow Grid. However, we'd best leave this place. With Minion gone, we'll soon have another Castrovalva on our hands.  
  
"Wait. Zeo Frog and I were talking, and we found these. I think they're called 'Beetle Bonders.' He's got the Beetleborgs bound up here somewhere." Adam revealed.  
  
In response, Kat and Zeo Crane came in with 3 unconcious children. "These must be the Beetleborgs. They were almost dead. I can't stand this jerk." Kat frowned.  
  
"In any case, it's time to leave. Morphin, Zeo, and Gem Coin Rangers, Justice League, and Titans, everyone, back into the TARDIS, NOW! This whole place is about to come tumbling down around our ears!" GL Hal Jordan yelled. Within minutes, everyone was aboard the TARDIS, doors closed, and it faded from the sub-dimension, just as it started to collapse. ***  
  
Materializing on the grounds of Stone Henge, the other Rangers & heroes quickly entered, the doors closed, and it faded away just before the media could descend upon them. ***  
  
Materializing back at the Power Chamber, intros and explanations were made, as both Billy and the Unicorn Ranger discovered that Minion had stolen some items from Dr. Destiny from an alternate universe where there were no Power Rangers: a Nightmare Machine broken into 6 components, and a gem that controls dreams, a Materiopticon. The Materiopikon was hidden somewhere in Denmark, while Billy was trying to make sense of the other clues he had received.  
  
"What did it give you?" Batman II asked him.  
  
Billy spoke up "Here they are.  
  
.the birthplace of the American Dream.  
  
.the land of celluloid dreams.  
  
.the birthplace of flight.  
  
.the city that never sleeps.  
  
.the Great White Way of broken dreams.  
  
.I have a dream.  
  
.and we already knew about the Materioptikon. It made reference to a debating prince. In any case, these clues translate into the locations of these machines. And I know where the 1st machine is! '.the birthplace of the American Dream!' Philadelphia, PA.! Now for the other clues." Billy yelled.  
  
"Yeah! The land of celluloid dreams! Hollywood, CA!" Zack, Kimberly, & Wonder Woman shouted as one.  
  
"And the Birthplace of Flight! Kitty Hawk, North Carolina!" Flash II added.  
  
"The city that never sleeps.Las Vegas, Nevada!" Trini, Kat, & Isis spoke.  
  
"The Great White Way of broken Dreams.Broadway, N.Y.!" Nightwing smiled.  
  
"And 'I have a dream' has to be the Lincoln Memorial, where Dr. Martin Luther King gave his famous sermon at the end of the march from Selma, AL, to Washington, DC! It has to be!" Batman finished.  
  
We'd best figure out who goes where later. We need some rest. Superman spoke up.  
  
And rest they did. The worst was over. But the danger was still there.  
  
  
  
The next day: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.  
  
The heroes had decided to start looking for the dream machines. Trini, Tommy, Zack, Kimberly, Hal Jordan, Wonder Woman, and Batman were on the grounds of the historic Philadelphia Court House, the place where the Declaration of Independence was first signed.  
  
"Hal, scan the grounds. Make sure we don't have any unwanted suprises springing out at us." Batman cautioned.  
  
"Scanning now." Hal spoke. After 1 minute, he said "Ring says all clear."  
  
"Good. That means there's nothing to stop us from finding this thing, and getting in touch with the others." Zack finished.  
  
"I hope so. But since Minion was behind this, and since these items were stolen from Dr. Destiny, I'd still keep my guard up. From what I got from him, Minion wasn't the type of person to leave anything to chance." Wonder Woman stated.  
  
END 


	14. The Fine Art Of Dreaming

DISCLAIMER: Power Rangers, Morphin & Zeo, Saban. JLA, Titans, and all related heroes, DC Comics. Doctor Who, all related to him, and the TARDIS, BBC. Now for who goes where; C.O.E. heroes are known as, for example; Wonder Woman II, Batman II, Pink Zeo/a/k/a Kat II, Firebird Ranger, a/k/a Kimberly II, etc. MMPR/JLA heroes: Wonder Woman, Batman, Kat, Kimberly, etc. Ok? And now ...  
  
THE FINE ART OF DREAMING  
  
by C.A. TURNER  
  
PHILADELPHIA, PENNSYLVANIA:  
  
''The clue was the 'Birthplace of the American Dream.' This has to be it! The original Philadelphia Court House!'' Trini Kwan stated.  
  
"Of course! Where the Declaration of Independence was signed on July 4th 1776! It all makes sense now! Let's find that Dream Machine, and trash it!'' Tommy Oliver told everyone.  
  
''Hal, scan the grounds, even the Paul Revere statue. Let's make sure we don't get any unwanted suprises." Batman cautioned  
  
"You got it. Scanning now. So far, scan says all clear.'' Hal Jordan told everyone.  
  
"So there's nothing to stop us from finding this thing, and getting in touch with the other teams?'' Zack Taylor asked.  
  
"I still have this feeling we'd better keep our guard up. Minion struck me as the type who didn't leave anything to chance, and since he stole these items from Dr. Destiny for his own use ... Wonder Woman started.  
  
In other words, stay alert, and ... '' Kimberly Hart-Oliver started, when a pair of iron hands, and a series of razor-sharp spikes came flying out at them. She then said "I think the other shoe just dropped.''  
  
HOLLYWOOD, CALIFORNIA:  
  
The items in question that Minion had stolen from the dream master of evil, Dr. Destiny, were six Dream Machines, and a special jewel that could manipulate dreams, the Materioptikon, all of which Minion was going to use to destroy the Earth, after he destroyed Zordon and the Rangers.  
  
After causing Minion's death, and rescuing this realm's team of Zeo Rangers, the heroes had split into seven smaller teams to retrieve, then trash the machines. In Hollywood, the Zeo Rangers and the Titans Nightwing, Troia, and GL Kyle Rayner, were scouring the film capital.  
  
"Man, I don't believe this, We've been to every TV and Movie studio, theatre, arena, and even Planet Hollywood. Nothing!'' a frustrated Adam Park grumbled.  
  
"Minion really covered his tracks here. If anyone had found it, they'd think it was some kind of special effects device, or some other kind of prop. David Truehart added.  
  
"SOME PROP! Can you imagine an entire city unable to dream? In a place that is supposed to depend on dreams, that would be a disaster waiting to happen. We need to find that thing now!" Troia said.  
  
Kyle shouted ''Ring just picked it up. And we thought it would have been too obvious! Hollywood Hills, people!''  
  
Soon, in the hills, they were in front of the most famous sight in Hollywood-the HOLLYWOOD sign. "Subtle, this Minion wasn't. There it is, right at the base of the Y.'' Tanya Sloan revealed.  
  
"And guess what's waiting for us! There are some monstrous guards, in the worst of Hollywood's 102 year history." Kat Hilliard added.  
  
The heroes were facing large fiendish versions of ...King Kong, the mummy, Barney, Chucky, Roseanne, Jerry Springer, Seinfeld, and the Brady Bunch. ''With this town, it  
  
would figure that we get attacked with crap TV'' Nightwing snarled.  
  
Rocky DeSantos grumbled ''Yeah. All we need is for Freddy Kruger to make an appearance to add to this mess."  
  
As if on cue, another monster appeared-as Freddy. Glaring at Rocky, Jamie Zedden snarled ''You just had to say that, didn't you, you turkey?"  
  
DAYTON, OHIO:  
  
Wright Cycle Co.. Orville and Wilbur's original occupation, and where they began to work out the basics of modern aviation! Billy Cranston stated.  
  
"Of course! 'The Birthplace of Modern Flight!'' Samantha Dean shouted. This city was the Birthplace of the Wright Brothers, so in a sense, the idea of modern man-made flight was born here! Now, let's start looking for that machine.  
  
However, the minute they touched down in front of the museum, they were soon attacked ... from above. ''Winged Monkeys. Lovely. As if one Goldar wasn't bad enough!'' Jason Lee Scott frowned.  
  
"Nice. Flash, have you found that Dream Machine yet? Isis asked.  
  
"Got it, but I've got a few of those lovely monkeys giving me grief. Time to punch the clock.'' Flash finished.  
  
LAS VEGAS, NEVADA:  
  
"Lovely. Minion certainly picked a good place to hide this thing. I mean, amid all this tacky neon & glitter, and all the new, family friendly tacky neon glitter, who'd notice?'' Green Lantern II Griped.  
  
"I guess he wanted to nail as many visitors to 'Sin City' as he could, using their dreams to do just that ... what a weirdo. But, making such a thing ... this 'Dr. Destiny must be even sicker than Minion was.'' Spider Ranger said rather plainly  
  
White Tiger Ranger bellowed ''Saba's got a lock on the Dream Machine! It's at the MGM/ Grand Hotel & Casino!" Green Lantern II quickly confirmed that fact.  
  
The team arrived in time to see patrons fleeing in terror from monsters in the image of '20's & 30's gangsters, hoods, and mobsters.  
  
Brief, and to the point, Batman II shouted ''The mobsters come from the machine, feeding on the customers' fears. Fan out, and find that machine!''  
  
''It's close. Now, all we have to do is get past them." Spider Ranger snapped. The Mobsters had grown to Skyscraper size, and were now equipped with machine guns.  
  
''I need a new day job. '' White Tiger Ranger grumbled.  
  
BROADWAY, NEW YORK:  
  
''They say the neon lights are fine on Broadway ..." Isis II sang out loud.  
  
Griffin Ranger groaned ''Don't give up your day job. You wouldn't make Karaoke night! I never realized just how big the Great White Way is. Lord Zedd could hide Serpenterra here, and no one could find it for days."  
  
Firebird Ranger focused everyone back onto the task at hand by asking ''Am I going mad, people, or are there 60 ft. Rockettes standing guard over at Radio City Music Hall?''  
  
"Well, ask, and ye shall find. But, just what can a group of oversized dancing girls do to us?'' Pegasus Ranger frowned.  
  
"Oh, squash us like bugs, for example.'' Griffin Ranger stated.  
  
Look in the lobby, next to the ticket area ... you see what I see?'' Wonder Woman II spoke. Right there was the 5th Dream Machine.  
  
"We still have to get past them. We've only got 15 minutes. and it's flying by fast!'' Firebird Ranger yelled.  
  
WASHINGTON, D.C. :  
  
"It is a lot to go on. Are you sure this is the right place?'' Green Lion Ranger spoke.  
  
"Think about it, David. The clue was 'I Have A Dream. ' The reference to Dr. Martin Luther King's legendary sermon right here on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. This has to be the place." Unicorn Ranger told him.  
  
Red Dragon Ranger asked Doesn't sound like something that Minion would have come up with on his own, anyway. Why use dreams ... or nightmares ... as a weapon?''  
  
"Minion struck me as the type who really didn't care about the how, just so long as the results were in his favor. As for the why, a nightmare to racial harmony would be it's destruction. So, what better place than here?'' Flash II spoke up.  
  
In front of the memorial, near the reflecting pool, Monsters resembling the KKK, stood guard over the machine. ''Figures.'' Unicorn Ranger grumbled. ''10 minutes left, guys, let's get to work!" Flash II shouted.  
  
KRONBORG CASTLE; HELSINGOR, DENMARK:  
  
The TARDIS materialized on the grounds of the Castle. Superman looked over at the Doctor and asked ''Literature an interest of yours, too?''  
  
"Yes, along with Terran history. Kronborg Castle was , of course, the basis for Castle Elsinor, from Hamlet.  
  
Red Zeo added ''It was here, acording to Shakespeare, Hamlet, the debating prince, considered 'the long sleep'." He then quoted:  
  
"...to die, to sleep no more; and by a sleep to say we end the heartache and the thousand natural shocks that flesh is heir to. 'Tis a consumation devoutly to be wish'd ..."  
  
You're right. This has to be the place where the Materioptikon is hidden. We'd better find it, and trash it. We've only got 11 minutes.'' Pink Zeo frowned.  
  
Like clockwork, however, gargoyles, demons, and ghouls began to attack the heroes. '"If anyone had any doubts about this, they just went right out the window.'' Green Zeo yelped.  
  
Yellow Zeo leaped over to the Doctor. ''It's a good thing you had Nyssa, Tegan, and Adric stay behind in the Power Chamber. Are you staying with us, or looking for the Materioptikon?''  
  
"One of the Supermen can handle that. We need to cover for him.''  
  
"I've got a lot of ground to cover. I'd better go, then." Superman II yelled.  
  
Gold Zeo bellowed "I'll go with you. We'll get twice as much done that way.  
  
"Well, then, let's get to work!'' Purple Zeo shouted, swinging her sword at a monstrous demon.''  
  
"Get going!'' was all Blue Zeo shouted. He and the other Zeo Rangers, along with the Doctor and one of the Supermen were busy fighting the creatures. Superman II and Gold Zeo charged the Castle, and found a large red ruby as soon as they entered. "The Materioptikon! We found it! Let's get in touch with the others!'' Superman II yelled, when a large gargoyle composed of a fi.ne green kryptonite mist, attacked the Man of Steel, knocking him out.  
  
POWER CHAMBER: - ''ZORDON! We've only got 9 minutes left! If they don't find the Dream Machines, all is lost!'' Alpha 5 panicked.  
  
As Zordon amd Adric tried to calm the android down, 2 TARDISes  
  
materialized. One carried the 4th Doctor, Leela, Xena, and Gabrielle, having successfully found and destroyed the infamous Lin Kuei Crystal, and aiding the restoration on Gallifrey.  
  
The other contained the 8th Doctor, Samantha Jones, and the VR Troopers, who captured the Queen of the Crown, Golobulus, and Grimlord, along with saving Crossworld City.  
  
"Alpha, you'll fry your circuits if you don't calm down.'' the 4th Doctor told him.  
  
''He is correct. We must have faith that they will find them.'' Zordon stated, although his voice was slightly tinged with worry.  
  
11:51pm, PHILADELPHIA COURT HOUSE, PHILADELPHIA, PENNSYLVANIA:  
  
"GOOD MORNING VIETNAM! What does it take to put these things down  
  
anyway?" Zack yelled, using his Power Axe at the iron spikes coming at him. " I don't know, but I wish someone would tell me! My ring isn't doing any better!" Green Lantern shouted.  
  
Kimberly took aim with her Power Bow, just as Wonder Woman began to twirl her lasso, when both of them hit upon the same idea. Tommy & Batman also got wind of this, and yelled "EVERYONE, STOP FIGHTING!'' Zack, Trini, and Hal all quickly followed suit, and the monstrous items quickly disappeared.  
  
"Of course, they're illusions! We don't believe they exist, they simply fade away! Let's get to that machine!'' Trini yelled.  
  
11:51:22pm, HOLLYWOOD SIGN, HOLLYWOOD, CALIFORNIA;  
  
"I just fulfilled one of my childhood fantasies: To pop Marcia Brady right in the puss! Still, we can't keep doing this!'' Kat yelled.  
  
While Tanya & Jamie slammed the Brady monsters into each other, Troia knocked a Barney monster down the Hollywood Hills, while Nightwing, Kyle, Adam, and David confronted more Tv inspired monsters. Adam got a hurried transmission from Trini. "STOP FIGHTING!" he yelled.  
  
Once the fighting stopped, the monsters quickly faded, and Rocky got to the machine.  
  
"We'd better hurry!''  
  
11:51:38 pm, WRIGHT CYCLE SHOP MUSEUM; DAYTON, OHIO:  
  
"Winged Gargoyles! Time to ground these Goldar copies!" Billy yelled, firing a couple of ring blasts at the creatures.  
  
Using her slings, Samantha fired off a couple of concussive blasts, Jason used his sword to play slice-and-dice with several of the monsters, and the Flash tried to bring them down to earth with a man-made twister.  
  
Isis got a message from Wonder Woman, and yelled ''They' re not real! Everybody STOP!'' The monsters faded, and the Dream Machine was quickly located.  
  
'Everyone exit the Hotel in an orderly fashion! '' Batman II said, getting the people out to safety, while the other heroes fought the monster mobsters.  
  
Green Lantern II struck double paydirt, ''Team 1 says the monsters come from the machine, and I've found it, near the Blackjack tables and the Roulette wheel!'' Spider Ranger quickly joined him. ''Hurry, time is almost up!''  
  
11:53:04 pm, RADIO CITY MUSIC HALL, BROADWAY, NEW YORK:  
  
The message reached the Firebird, Griffin, and Pegasus Rangers as they zigzagged past the giant Rockettes, and Isis II kept them off balance.  
  
As the monsters faded away, Wonder Woman II entered the Hall and reached the Dream Machine. ''Time to contact the others.''  
  
11:53:18 pm, LINCOLN MEMORIAL, WASHINGTON, D.C.:  
  
The Red Dragon and Green Lion Rangers didn't even lift a finger against the Klan monsters, who quickly dissipitated. Flash II and Unicorn Ranger shot up the stairs to the statue of Abraham Lincoln, and found the Dream Machine at the base.  
  
11:54:29 pm, KRONBORG CASTLE, HELSINGOR, DENMARK:  
  
"TIME FOR A GOLD RUSH! '' Gold Zeo shouted, finishing off the Kryptonite monster for Superman II to recover. The others raced in as soon as the monsters vanished  
  
11:57:58 pm:  
  
A1pha 5 was still losing it, when the various teams made contact, saying they found the devices, last one clocking in at 11:58:59 pm  
  
"You're cutting it awfully close!'' Nyssa shouted.  
  
11:59:22 pm:  
  
Trini shouted into her comm unit ''Team 1, ready!''  
  
11 :59: 29 pm:  
  
Kyle spoke up ''Team 2, ready when you are!''  
  
11:59: 34 pm:  
  
Jason yelled ''Team 3, rarin to go!"  
  
11:59:38 pm:  
  
Green Lantern II shouted ''Team 4, waiting."  
  
11:59:42 pm:  
  
Wonder Woman II spoke ''Team 5 on target. over.''  
  
Top of Form 11:59:46 pm:  
  
Unicorn Ranger spoke up ''Team 6 reporting in. We're cutting it awfully close.'' 11:59:54 pm:  
  
Purple Zeo shouted ''We've got it. Let's do it!''  
  
11:59:59 pm, all seven locations: ''  
  
"GO!"  
  
As one, deadly blasts ripped from blade blasters, power rings, and Zeo pistols, destroying all 6 Dream Machines, along with the Materioptikon.  
  
12;18 am, POWER CHAMBER:  
  
Everyone gathered there found out that the Shadow Grid was restored with the restoration of Gallifrey, which itself is almost stabilized.  
  
The 6 hero teams returned with the remnants of the Dream Machines  
  
nd the Materioptikon, Leela, the 4th Doctor, Xena, and Gabrielle brought the remaining shards of the Lin Kuei Crystal, and the 8th Doctor, Samantha Jones, and the VR Troopers had Zitkor's Virtual Prism, taking away his abilities as Grimlord. Nyssa had good news: Masked Rider and the Beetleborgs were recovering nicely, a new team of Rangers in Turtle Cove kept that city safe during this, and all seemed to be quiet in Mariner Bay.  
  
The 3rd and 7th Doctors, along with Jo, and Melanie, were able to assist behind the scenes, and the 1st and 2nd Doctors have recovered the Key to Time. Only the 6th Doctor hasn't been heard from. Tegan stated.  
  
"Tomorrow, we destroy these remnants of evil. Then everyone must return to their own dimensions and places in the timestream, because the longer everyone stays here, the dimensions and timelines will converge, and alter.'' Zordon finished.  
  
"Can we table this discussion until 5:30 am? I need some shut eye now. I say we all get some much needed rest.'' Hal Jordan spoke.  
  
Everyone agreed, and went into various rooms and collapsed.  
  
6:00 am:  
  
Everyone was wide awake when Zordon spoke ''Doctor, I am receiving a message from Gallifrey, from President Flavia. She wishes to speak to you.  
  
"Which one?'' Billy asked.  
  
"I imagine the 5th Doctor, our Doctor.'' Nyssa told him.  
  
Standing before the restored Viewing Globe, the 5th Doctor spoke ''Ah, Lady Flavia! I trust it that Gallifrey has now stabilized and restored?''  
  
"Yes, Doctor, thanks to you, your companions, your incarnations, past and future, and your new Earthly allies. The Universe is once again in your debt. Zordon, I see the Morphin Masters of Eltare chose wisely & well when they chose you. Your Rangers here, and from another dimension, have been instrumental in ssisting the Doctor, and in Minion's downfall, as well as a few other heroes who have aided you.  
  
"My thanks, Lady Flavia. I assume that the Key to Time, and other items have been restored to their proper places in the timestream?"  
  
"Yes, all is in order, however, regrettably, the 6th Doctor is still trapped in the vortex. Do not worry, he will soon be freed." Flavia spoke.  
  
"No rush.'' Wonder Woman spoke. Although she thought for the most part that the Doctor was an honorable man, and she really liked the 4th and 5th doctors, she and the 6th Doctor could not stand each other at all. And she liked his companion, Peri, even less. "At least the Master wasn't involved. What of the Dark One? He is still in the replica of Tanya." Nyssa asked.  
  
"We have transported the replica here to Galifrey, and are currently dealing with the situation now as we speak, as well as Lord Helms. It seems that he has some explaining to do concerning certain events. The Castellan is investigating now, and will have a report soon.''  
  
"I'm sure the old goat won't abide by that.'' The 4th Doctor said.  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." Leela added.  
  
Kimberly came in. ''We're ready to begin.  
  
"Begin?'' Lady Flavia asked.  
  
"A symbolic cleansing fire. We're destroying these devices that were used for evil deeds, or rather those remnants left of them. There is still the possibility if someone using that junk.'' Kimberly stated. "I see. Very reasonable and logical. Thank you once again, Doctor, Zordon, heroes of Earth, and Rangers of Earth. Flavia out.''  
  
7:00 am, OUTSIDE OF THE POWER CHAMBER: The remnants of the 6 Dream Machines, the Materioptikon, the Sword of Darkness, the Lin Kuei Crystal, the Virtual Prism, the VR sword, and the armor of the Psycho Rangers were gathered into a pile. In a circle stood Zack Taylor, Batman, Kimberly Hart-Oliver, Wonder Woman, Tommy Oliver, Green Lantern Hal Jordan,  
  
Trini Kwan, Isis, Jason Lee Scott, Flash, Samantha Dean, Superman, Billy Cranston, Nightwing, Kat Hilliard, Troia, Tanya Sloan, GL Kyle Rayner, Rocky DeSantos, the 4th Doctor, Adam Park, Leela, David Truehart, Xena, Jamie Zedden, Gabrielle, Trey, Batman II, Pegasus Ranger, Wonder Woman II, Firebird Ranger, Flash II,  
  
Unicorn Ranger, Isis II, Griffin Ranger, Green Lantern II, White Tiger Ranger, Superman II, Spider Ranger, Adric, Green Lion Ranger, Pink Zeo, Nyssa, Yellow Zeo, Red Dragon Ranger, Blue Zeo, Tegan, Green Zeo, the 5th Doctor, Red Zeo, Alpha 5, Purple Zeo, Gold Zeo, and the 8th Doctor, with Samantha Jones.  
  
All stood ready as Zordon began the ceremony.  
  
Zordon then spoke ''We, the representatives of the light, disavow and eliminate these devices of the dark. These items will never be recreated for use by anyone. In the name of all that is just and good,and in the interest and preservation of all humanity, we now destroy these devices of evil, and may they nevermore be used in the name of the dark.''  
  
With that, the 4 Green Lanterns aimed their rings at the pile,  
  
and with everyone adding their willpower, set the pile ablaze.  
  
While the fire was still blazing, everyone left.  
  
10:15, Power Chamber, Zord Bay:  
  
Amid the heroes, a discussion was being held ''As all of you know by now, I'm hardly what you would call a 'team player', but, I have to admit there was a lumbering sort of grace to what we achieved together. I wouldn't want to be caught up in it too often, but." Batman II started.  
  
White Tiger Ranger spoke ''We really do work well together well. We complement each other's strengths, ideals, and personalities. And there will probably be those cases that we can't handle alone."  
  
''Agreed. Whether they be reviled or worshipped, there will always be a need for true heroes.'' Isis II spoke.  
  
''And a team of heroes. This proves that very point in spades." Green Lantern II frowned.  
  
Pegasus Ranger ''I gotta admit, we do make one hell of a team." Pegasus Ranger grinned.  
  
''Yeah, our counterparts have this on their world, we should have something like that here.'' Firebird Ranger stated.  
  
Griffin Ranger then said ''There were times that I felt that if we stayed together, we can accomplish just about anything.  
  
Flash II added ''People will learn to trust all of us. Think of all the good we could do!''  
  
Green Lion Ranger frowned '''The good we could do'? You've read a lot of comic books in the past, haven't you?''  
  
''He does make a good point. We really should stick together.  
  
Spider Ranger smiled.  
  
"I'm in.'' Red Dragon Ranger said plainly.  
  
''Count me in. Definitely. '' Unicorn Ranger said with pride.  
  
''There was a spark to our teamwork. As the White Tiger Ranger said, we played to one another's strengths almost instinctively, and, as a warrior, I can tell you that there's a certain ... chemistry to that. And we really could learn a lot from each  
  
other.'' Wonder Woman II declared.  
  
''Our other dimensional counterparts may have provided the spark, but our world proves we're needed together, taking on menaces too great for any one of us to beat alone. Divided, we may fall, but united, we can stand, now and forever, as the Justice League of America.'' Superman II finished.  
  
9:00 am:  
  
"Well, Time for everyone to go home. Leela, are you ready?" the 4th Doctor asked.  
  
"Actually, I'd rather stay with you a while longer. I know I have to go back to Gallifrey, but..I miss the adventure."  
  
"Take care, then. So long Zordon, Rangers." The 4th Doctor took a look at his successor and stated "Nice to know my looks improve. Not much, but they do improve. Nice to finally meet you face to face. Goodbye, and watch out for stray Daleks." He said before he and Leela entered their TARDIS, which faded from view.  
  
"Well, it looks like we'd better go home too. Looks like a Justice League will be forming here too. Goodbye, Zordon. Rangers, keep an eye out for each other, and take care of this planet, and yourselves." Isis said to everyone.  
  
After all the heroes and their counterparts bade each other goodbye, Rocky shouted "Can we go now? 2 interdimensional adventures takes a lot out of me, and I wanna crash!"  
  
After a round of laughter, and another round of goodbyes, the TARDIS doors closed, and faded from the Power Chamber.  
  
.to the Watchtower. "Home. Finally! Now, I'm gonna go to bed, and I'm leaving a wake up call for after Christmas! Later!" Zack grinned.  
  
All the other Justice Leaguers and Titans did the same thing, soon leaving only Jason & Superman. Both were staring out of the observation window, deep in thought.  
  
"Boy, I'm glad that's over. But it worries me. What if it happens here?"  
  
Superman looked at his fellow Leaguer and said "We'll take on the challenge and triumph. We're the Justice League. The impossible is our speciality."  
  
"Still, what if we finally do lose?"  
  
"I try not to think about things like that. Those types of thoughts tend to depress me." Both returned to the view of the Earth.  
  
END Bottom of Form ) 


End file.
